My Deadly Sin
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (TrampledRose's "Seven Deadly Sins Challenge!") Seven dark unrelated ONE-SHOTS about each of the gang's, plus two villains, own personal sin that plagues them. Read to learn just what their sin is and their souls fate in the end.
1. That Green Eyed Monster Called Envy

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's MBAV fan66!**

 **So, I'm taking up TrampledRose's "Seven Deadly Sins Challenge"! So, I'm not going to be doing shout outs this time and this is chapter is going to be the only one with author notes, but feel free to still drop me a review on each chapter, though. I really would like to know what you all think about each chapter.**

 **Ok. So each one shot is unrelated to one another. Each chapter will have one MBAV character and one of the deadly sins, paired together. And it will show the character's struggle against their sin. It's kind of hard to explain, but hopefully you all will understand what I mean once more chapters come.**

 **Just for your information, the demons that represent each sin actually does exist. Well, they don't really exist, but I got them from Wikipedia who got it from Peter Binsfield's Classification Of Demons, a published list of demons that he wrote.**

 **So, I'm sorry to all those perfectionist out there if I got any facts wrong, but I'm not very good at understanding this kind of stuff since there's so many different refrences about the seven deadly sins out there. So, please don't hate.**

 **Now! Let's get on with it! Shall we? Lol!**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Green Eyed Monster Called Envy

Sin: Envy

Character: Sarah

* * *

Sarah Fox has been a full vampire for an entire year now. On the outside she seems to have accepted her destiny as a vampire, but on the inside it was a different story. She still hated being a blood sucking demon of the night. She deparately still wanted to be human again.

She was glad that even though she told Ethan that she was fine with being one, that he still insisted on looking for a cure. That's one of the many reason why she likes him so much, but Sarah did have to admit that it was hard to be around him sometimes. Ever since that stunt Jesse had pulled at the Fly Me Off To The Moon dance, she couldn't help but think about how great his blood tasted. Everytime Ethan came in close proximity to her, it took every bit of her self-will to resist sinking her fangs into his tender neck.

She hated it and hated herself for what she is, and it's all thanks to her stupid evil ex-boyfriend. Whenever Sarah looks around her at all the happy people, she would feel a strange emotion. One that she didn't like, but never let it get to her.

Sarah was in the park, watching all the people go by. She sighed to herself.

"It must be nice to be human." she said quietly to no one.

She leaned her head back on the bench that she was sitting on and closed her eyes. Sarah then quickly shot her eyes open as she felt a strange presence nearby. She looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the strange presence.

"Strange? I could of swore that I sensed something?" she questioned curiously.

Brushing it aside, Sarah stood up and stretched.

"I guess I better get going, then."

She started to walk away, but then stopped as she felt an ominous breeze blow by. She turned to look behind her, but saw nothing. When she turned around she was startled by a strange man, who obviously wasn't human.

The guy's skin sort of looked to have scales on it. And his eyes shown a glowing green color. He was a big muscular guy and was bald. He wore leather pants with a leather jacket over a dark blue shirt.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, seriously.

The guy just smiled a devilish smile at her.

"The name's Leviathan, toots. But you can call me Levi for short." he replied, with a wink. Sarah mentally gagged. "I'm one of seven Princes of Hell or to be more pacific, I'm one of the demons that governs over one of the Seven Deadly Sins." he explained, smirking.

Sarah looked at him disbelievingly. "And which one are you?" she asked, studying the guy.

"Why...envy, of course!" he answered coolly to her.

"Envy? Then what do you want with me? I don't have anything to envious about."

"Oh! But you do! I can smell it on you." he told her, slyly. Sarah looked at him confused. "You're envious of others, especially of your two little brunette friends because they're human and get to live the life that you always wanted and you will never have that because you're a vampire. Am I right?" stated Levi, knowingly.

Sarah didn't say anything. How could she be envious of Ethan and Benny? Sure they would get to grow up and settle down and raise a family and then die of old age, but was she really jealous of them because of that? They're her friends after all.

The demon took Sarah's silence as a yes. "Thought so." Sarah hissed at him, but Levi just laughed at her. "Threaten me all you want, but you can't harm me. I'm an immortal demon that's been around since the beginning of man." he laughed.

"What do you want?" snarled Sarah.

Levi ignored her question. "I don't know why you're denying it and pushing the feeling deep down inside you. You should let it out. Don't be afraid to feel envious, Sarah. Everyone is envious of someone. It's a glorious feeling to feel. It will set you free."

"Shut up! You're just trying to get inside my head!" snapped Sarah at the guy.

Levi just grinned a big huge grin at her. "Oh, but my dear...I'm already in your head." he purred eerily, as he slowly disappeared from sight.

Sarah stood there as a shiver traveled throughout her body. "That guy gives me the creeps." she commented. She couldn't help, but wonder what the guy had wanted from her. It was obvious that he wanted her to give into her envy, but why? How does her being envious benefit him? Was he after her soul or something? Shrugging it off, she continued on her way.

* * *

The next day, Sarah meet up with the boys at their lockers. She told them all about her strange encounter with Levi. Ethan and Benny grew worried by this sudden information of Sarah's. Ethan told her that he would look into it, after school. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks. Ethan's face turned beet red at the gesture as he was caught in a dreamy like state. Benny chuckled at his love stricken friend as he said his good-byes to Sarah and drug his best friend to class.

Sarah just stood there and watch them go. She sighed. She really did love Ethan, but he was human and she was a vampire. It would never work between the two of them. And if it did, she would eventually have to leave him because of their appearance in age, when he got older. It would look really bad for an old guy to be dating a teenage girl.

Then a voice that she hoped that she wouldn't hear again, appeared.

"Tsk! Tsk! It's a shame really. To never be able to be with the one you love because of age appearance. And to only just to get to stand back and watch as he ages and grows old, while you stay forever young. Doomed to watch the one you love just fade away until death eventually comes to claim him. It's quite tragic really."

Sarah spun around and standing there was Levi, leaning up against some lockers in the hallway, smiling at her.

"You again? What do you want now?" she growled.

Levi chuckled. "Just thought that I'd drop by and see how you're doing with your little 'envy' problem, is all." he said nonchalantly. "And by the looks of it, not good either. I can sense your envy towards your little human love interest, there. Jealous that he get's to grow old and you don't." he added, knowingly.

Sarah growled in fury at the guy as she glared at him harshly, with her hands balling up into a fist. She really hated this guy, but deep down she also knew that he was right. She did feel a bit jealous towards Ethan, knowing that he'll get to have the life that she'll never get to have. Especially with him.

"Shut. Up." she snarled.

"Ooo! Looks like I struck a nerve." mocked Levi, smirking.

"You know what?! I'm done here!" she said, leaving.

"You can't get rid of me, Sarah! That little thing called the green eyed monster is only going to get worser!" called out Levi to her, as she was walking away. "You can only push it down for so long, Sarah before it finally comes exploding out leaving nothing, but heartache." he said normally, with a smirk.

* * *

Over the next few days, Levi's premonition was starting to come true. Everytime Sarah saw one of her two human friends, she could feel the envy rising in her and growing. She tried her best to push it down further, but it was getting stronger and stronger making it harder to keep in check. Plus, it didn't help that Levi kept adding fuel to the fire with his obnoxious comments, as well. There were even times when she gave Benny or Ethan attitude for no reason at all, which made her feel bad for acting like that towards them. She was starting to kind of a hate herself for it. Her envy was starting to control her.

Sarah eventually learned that no one but her seemed to be the only one who could see Levi, so that didn't make it any easier for her. People would sometimes notice her talking to herself, which was really embarrasing, too.

Sarah still couldn't figure out why Levi kept harassing her and following her around. He had to have a reason. It seems like he wants her to finally snap and go off on someone, but why? What was this guy's gain if she did? She knew that he was a demon, so that had to mean that he was after her soul, but was he trying to get her to get so fed up with her jealousy that she would just kill herself so he could get her soul? Well, she wasn't going to give in so easily. Her envy maybe growing inside her, but she wasn't just about to go and kill herself becasue of it. She is a good guy and the good guys always win in the end.

* * *

Sarah was currently at Benny's house with Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory. Ethan was using Benny's computer to look up more information about Levi. He would of used his own computer, but Jane was driving him crazy with her friends over for a sleepover. He was planning on staying the night over at Benny's anyways.

"Ok! So, far all I've managed to find out about Levi or Leviathan, is that he basically governs over one of the seven domains of hell. Envy." stated Ethan to the gang.

Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. "Yeah! I kind of already knew that! How about something that I don't know! Like how to get rid of him?!" comment Sarah, rudely.

Everyone gave her stranged looks, surprised that Sarah was acting like...Erica. Ethan gave a meek apology to Sarah, and she replied with an annoyed 'whatever,' while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hey, Benny? I'm really thirsty. Can go downstairs and grab me a drink?" asked Ethan to Benny. "And maybe a few snacks, too?" he added.

"Yeah! Sure, E!" answered Benny, about to leave when he stopped at Sarah's out burst.

"Gee! Ethan! Just rub it in! Why don't you?!"

"Rub...what in, Sarah?" he asked curiously, raising a brow at her.

She let out a frustrated/annoyed sigh at him along with an eye roll, too.

"Uh...let's see...? The simple fact that you and Benny are able to enjoy the taste of regular food and beverages, while the rest of us can't!" she snapped at him. "I swear! I think that you like rubbing your humanity in my face sometimes! In fact! I don't even think that you're even really looking for a cure for vampirism at ALL! You just want to make me sit here and suffer, watching as you and Benny get to enjoy all the benefits of being human!" she added, bitterly.

Erica gasped at her friend's words and how she was acting. "Sarah! What has gotten into you?!" asked Erica, in surprise.

"Nothing! I'm just tired of being a vampire, while he gets to be human! I should of just let Jesse's vemon turn you, then you would know what it's like for me each and every day to be a blood sucking monster!" she answered.

Unseen to anyone, standing behind Sarah, leaning against a wall was Levi. He had a devilish grin on his face, as he watched the events unfold before him of Sarah's downfall.

Ethan stood up from the computer chair. "Sarah...are you alright? Have you fed recently? I know that you can get a little testy when you're hungry sometimes." he said trying to find out what has gotten into his crush.

"I told you already! I'm fine!" she yelled, but then a smirk appeared. "Actually...I am feeling a little bit hungry." she said slowly, but malevolently.

She quickly speed over to Ethan, pinning him to wall. Ethan got really scared at Sarah's actions. Noboby made a move due to they were in shock and not knowing what to do. This was so out of character for Sarah.

"Let him go!" shouted Benny in worry, but Sarah just ignored him.

"S-S-Sarah! W-what are you doing?" he stuttered in fear.

"I'm sick and tired of always being envious of you with your stupid human life. Maybe you _should_ experience what's like to live the life of a vampire. And I'm gonna be the one to give you that life." she sneered, grinning with her fangs exposed.

Ethan gulped and tried to struggle free from her grib, but it was no use with her vampire strength. Before anyone could stop her, Sarah bit down into Ethan's neck, as he screamed. Unfortunately, her jealousy had blinded her from trying to focus only on injecting vemon in his system. Instead, as soon as she got a taste of his sweet H deficient blood again, she couldn't stop drinking it.

When she recovered from getting lost in the taste of his blood, she quickly snapped back to her to senses. Realizing what she was doing, Sarah immediately let go of Ethan and took a few steps back with a horrifying look on her face. Ethan's body fell to the floor with a thud, as blood ran from the bite marks on his neck onto the floor. He wasn't moving, which meant that he wasn't changing. Instead, he was dead from blood loss.

Gasps rang throughoutt the room, as tears ran down Sarah face. She couldn't believe what she just did to Ethan. Her worst fear had just came true. She killed the one person that she cared about the most. The one that she loved with all her heart. She really was a monster now.

* * *

Not being able to bare the sight anymore, Sarah sped out of Benny's room and house, crying. She ran deep into the woods. She wanted to be alone, but of course she wasn't completely alone as she then heard a smug voice speak to her.

"I told you that it was only going to get worse." he said mockingly.

Sarah looked up with watery eyes to see Levi standing there looking all smug and pleased with himself.

"You. What do you want, now?" she said in a raspy voice.

He just smiled at her. "So! How does it feel to finally let out all of that envy and jealousy? It feels great, doesn't it?" he teased.

"No! It doesn't! I just killed someone that I really care about! And it's all because of you! This is all your fault!" she yell and him angrily.

"Hey! What just happened, is all your doing, not mine. You're the one that let your envy get the best of you. I just only helped it along, is all." he replied, nonchalantly.

Sarah glared at Levi. "I don't get it?" she sniffled. "I know that you're after my soul, but I didn't kill myself from the envy like you had hoped. So, how does all this still benefits you?" she asked curiously.

Levi let out a hardy laugh. "Silly girl! I never said that I was hoping for you to kill yourself." he laughed.

Sarah just looked at him confused.

"It is true that I am after your soul, but not the way that your think. You see. After that little stunt of yours, you've just sealed your fate. I travel around looking for victims of envy and then I exploit them by getting them to give in to their envy until it leads them to act upon it and ultimately causes them to commit a terrible act. Thus sealing their soul's fate in the afterlife, making it mine. Once they eventually die, their soul is then sent to my part of hell." explained Levi, satisfyingly.

Sarah gasped at his explanation. So that's how he did it. And now...because of what happened earlier, her soul now belongs to him when she dies.

"Oh! And there's more. Each domain of hell has a different punishment that you must bare for the rest of eternity. Mine just so happens to be swimming in an endless sea of freezing water." he remarked smiling. "So, my dear girl. It looks like your soul is to be damned to roam to the underworld, doomed forever to swim ice cold waters. All because you killed the one that you loved most because of your envy. Shame." he added mockingly, as he then broke out into more laughter.

Sarah didn't say anything. She just sat there in silence with so many different emotions going through her. Fear, sadness, hatred, lost, loneliness, and disgust. But one emotion wasn't there anymore. Envy. After what had happened tonight, the emotion that had plagued her for days was finally gone. But at what cost?

"Well, my dear. It's been fun, but I must be on my way. I have other poor souls to try and corrupt." remarked Levi. "I'll be seeing you in hell after you finally bite the dust. Hopefully, that won't be too long of a wait." he commented mockingly to her. "Bye-bye!" he waved as he slowly disappeared.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed/cried out Sarah loudly in frustration and strife at her now doomed soul's fate and losing everything that she ever cared about in the end. All do to her self-destructive envy.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the first sin! Well, it's not really the first sin, but it's the first one that I'm doing for this challenge. Lol! Sorry if any of this might suck, but hey...I tried. Lol!**

 **I can't believe that I just wrote something so dark that didn't have some kind of happy ending! Ah! But you know what? I loved it! Lol! It was challenging and awesome to do! It caused me to adventure out of my comfort zone a bit.**

 **So, with that! Please leave me a review and remember that I won't be doing any shout outs or author notes on this fic. Just so I can save time on getting it done. But if you do have any questions then let me know and if you have an account that will let you receive PMs, then I'll PM you back with a best possible answer to it. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Taking Pride In What You Do

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66!**

 **I know that I said that I wasn't going to be doing any author notes or shout outs, but I figured that since I'm ahead on getting the chapters done, I thought why not? So, I'm doing author notes and shout outs! Yay!**

 **And you might of noticed that I added Tragedy to this story's genre. That's because all of these one-shots are gonna end in a not so happy ending. Basically, you can expect someone to die in them.**

 **Also! I forget to mention, that I'd learned that certain colors are tied to the seven sins. So, each demon will probably have the color that represents their sin somewhere in their outfit. Maybe. I still have yet to plan out what the other demons will look like yet. But I can guarantee that it'll appear as their eye color. And in case you were wondering what Leviathan's was it was obviously green.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks! And thank you for the favorite and follow to this story! It just popped into my head, but then I wondered if there was already something like this done. And that's when I scrolled furthered down Wikipedia page and found that some guy a long time ago had written something about it.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thank you for favoriting and following this story! And yeah. I agree. Poor Sarah. Lol! When I go dark, I go** _ **pretty**_ **dark! Lol! I'm glad that you like it, Fanfic Buddy!**

 **tomo338- Awe!(*starts blushing*) Why, thank you Fanfic Buddy #2! I'm so glad that you approve of it! And thank you for the favorite and follow, too! And now I give you chapter 2 of this dark seven chapter long, unrelated, one-shot story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Pride In What You Do

Sin: Pride

Character: Ethan

* * *

Ethan Morgan was thought of as a very thoughtful guy. Always willing to help out when needed, being a kind and considerate person. And was always so modest in what he does, always giving credit to others when credit was do. He is a pretty great guy all around.

"Hey, Ethan! Thanks for helping me study for that biology test, last night! Because of you I got a B+ on it!" greeted Sarah, happily as she came up to him and then pecked him on the cheek.

Ethan blushed. "I-It was n-nothing, Sarah! Just happy to help, is all!" he stuttered.

Then Benny approached the two. "Hey, E! Hey, Sarah!" he greeted with a wave. "Thanks again for covering for me with Grandma the other day, when I got home late after trying to capture that pixie dragon that I summoned and it then escaped through my window. That thing was NOT easy to catch, let me tell you." he said to Ethan.

"No problem, B! That's what best friends do!" smiled Ethan.

"Wait? You summoned a pixie dragon? How-" started Sarah, but then changed what she was going to say next. "You know what? I don't even _want_ to know." she replied, not wanting to know. Benny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your were totally right, nerd! Club soda totally does get out blood stains." came Erica's voice, walking up to them. She looked at Ethan. "Now, I don't have to get rid of my favorite tops!"

"You're welcome Erica!" he replied. Sarah and Benny gave him a stranged look. "What? I over heard Erica complaining about how she got blood on one of her favorite shirts and how it was ruined because of it. I just gave her a tip and told her that my mom uses club soda whenever I accidently get blood on my shirt from a nose bleed."

Benny and Sarah just nodded slowly at him. Then out of no where, Rory pops out and scares the four of them. Erica hissed at him with a menacing glare to go with it. Rory gulped, but then perked back up again.

"Hey, E! Thanks for those cheats on Space Warriors II: Journey to the Hidden Moon! They really helped me out a lot! You're the best!" thanked Rory, cheerfully.

"It was no biggie! You needed help on it, so I helped you. It was nothing special really." replied Ethan, modestly.

"Yeah! But you were still a big help!" said Rory.

"You're so modest and caring and kind, Ethan!" giggled Sarah at him.

Ethan blushed at the compliment, before the bell rang. The group of five then said their good-byes and left for class.

Unknown to them, a shadowy figure with glowing purple eyes was watching them from a distance. It smirked devilishly, as it had just found it's next victim, before it's body began to glow in a dark purplish light and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

After dinner, Ethan was up in his room, video chatting with Benny like he always does. They chatted about the usual stuff for awhile; like video games, movies, school, chores, and girls.

"Well I better go, but before I do. Can I borrow your notes for Algebra? I forgot mine in my locker." asked Benny.

"Sure, B! I'll just copy them and e-mail them to you real quick." replied Ethan.

He quickly grabbed his notes from his bag and scanned them on his printer and then e-mailed them to Benny. A little beep was heard from Benny's end.

"Got'em! Thanks, E!" thanked Benny, as he said good-bye and logged out.

Ethan smiled, happy to help his best friend as he too then turned off his computer. Then he was startled by an unfamiliar voice speaking.

"You're such a push over, you know that kid?"

Ethan quickly turned around to find a very handsome looking man with short blonde hair and purple colored eyes and an unamused expression on his face, standing there. The guy wore a black tux and tie with a lavender colored dress shirt and black dress shoes that glistened in the light.

"W-who are you? And how did you get into my room?" he stuttered, nervously to the stranger.

The guy rolled his eyes in annoyance, muttering the word 'humans' to himself.

"Does the words ' _THE_ fallen angel' ring a bell to you?" he said mockingly back with sass, as he spread six huge black feathered wings from his back.

Ethan's eyes went wide in realization at just who this guy is, now.

"Y-y-you're...LUCIFER!" exclaimed Ethan in fear and shock.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" mocked Lucifer, replacing the wings back into his back and making them disappear.

"B-b-but I thought that you're suppose to be in-" stuttered Ethan, before he was cut off by Lucifer.

"Hell? Yeah! Not exactly. Don't believe everything you hear, kid."

"I don't understand?" questioned Ethan, curiously.

Lucifer let out an annoyed sigh. "It is true that I am banded from Heaven and is forced to live in Hell for eternity, but I'm not imprisioned there like everybody believes. I am able to roam the Earth, but as a servant of Hell. I am one of the Seven Princes of Hell and I rule over the domain of Pride in Hell." he explained nonchalantly.

"You're not here because of the Lucifractor, are you? Are you trying to reclaim your power that it contains because if you are it was destroyed after Stern failed to try and absorb it's power!" said Ethan slightly worried.

"That stupid little glowing ball? Psh! I have no interest in that worthless thing, nor do I have any relation to it. It was just a weapon that some stupid power hungry human created years ago and named after me. That Stern guy was just stupid enough to try and take on that much dark energy into himself that it had accumulated over the years, which lead to his own undoing. So, to be clear, I had no doing in the creation of that thing. What. So. Ever." replied Lucifer, snidely. "Besides. My power is FAR more powerful than that thing's power was. My power can't be contained into something as meaningless as a little crystal ball, like that." he added, proudly.

"Then why are you here?" asked Ethan, raising a curious brow at the ex-archangel.

Then Lucifer smiled. "Why...to help you, of course." he replied, knowingly/creepily.

Ethan looked at him confused. "Help me? How?" he asked.

"By helping you realize your greatness. Your potential. And showing others that without you, they would be totally lost and clueless. To give you the confidence in yourself in what you do and to stand up to those who only use you and never bother to return the favor." answered Lucifer, convincingly.

Ethan thought about it for a minute. He had an idea of what Lucifer was after and decided to turn down his offer.

"Well, too bad, Lucifer! I'm not falling for it! You just want me to give into your tricks and make a deal with you in exchange for my soul. Then some freak accident happens and then I'm dead and straight to Hell my soul goes. Yeah! Not happening! Nice try though, but I'm not that gullible!" replied Ethan, confidently/snidely.

Lucifer wasn't phased by his reply. He only smirked at the teenager.

"There are other ways to get one's soul, Ethan. All I have to do is follow you around, whispering in your ear until your pure and innocent soul begins to slowly, but surely starts to become corrupted and twisted. Eventually, leading to your own downfall. And when you do finally meet your end, your prescious little soul will then belong to me in my domain. To be tortured and humiliated for all eternity, up on a wheel for all to see." he chuckled.

Ethan's eyes were wide again, but this time with fear. "What?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh! Yes, my dear little seer! It's all true! And there's not anything you can do to stop to me! And just in case you try to get your _little_ friends to help you, it's pointless. There's no getting rid of me and no one can see me, but you unless I want them to." commented Lucifer, smugly and then started to laugh. "Well! It has been nice chatting with you, kid but I should go now. I can see you have a lot on your mind at the moment, but don't worry. You'll be seeing me again. Soon." added Lucifer, laughing some more before disappearing in a burst of purple light.

Ethan just sat there in silence, stunned. He then got up to change into his pajamas, mind still racing, and then climbed into bed.

 _'What am I going to do? He's going to take my soul and there's nothing I can do about it.'_ he thought glumly. _'But...he'll only win if I give into his lying words. Maybe, if I can resist his charm long enough, then maybe he'll get tired and give up on getting my soul and will just move on to someone else?!'_ he then thought, with hope welling up him again. _'Yeah! That's it! I'll just ignore him and then he'll just go away!'_ he thought with confidence, as he then smiled happily.

Ethan then rolled over and turned off his lamp, and then curled up under the covers and fell fast asleep. He wasn't going to let Lucifer get to him, no matter what. But eventually, Ethan will soon learn that, that was easier said than done. As Lucifer had a way of getting to people.

* * *

"Hey, E! Thanks again for the notes! They were really helpful in getting my homework done, last night!" said Benny, as he approached Ethan by his locker. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Anytime, B!" replied Ethan.

"Yes, Ethan. What would he do without you?" mocked Lucifer, appearing in a blink of a light right next to Benny, smirking cockingly. Nobody else saw him, but Ethan.

Ethan just tried to ignore him, as he struck up a conversation with Benny. Five minutes later, Rory came up to them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" he asked his human friends.

Benny and Ethan looked at him curiously.

"I'm gonna pull a prank on Mr. Hucklebee by rearranging his classroom during lunch and then glue his things to his desk!" piped Rory in excitement.

"But doesn't Mr. Hucklebee eat lunch in his classroom?" wondered Ethan.

"You're right! Darn it!" exclaimed Rory in disappointment. "And it was going to be the best prank ever, too." he said glumly, while pouting.

"Don't be sad, Rory!" said Benny, patting his friend on the back, trying to cheer him up.

"You can still do the prank. What if Benny and I distracted Mr. Hucklebee long enough for you to pull if off?" suggested Ethan.

Rory beamed with happiness again. "Really? That would be awesome! Thanks Ethan! You're a genius!" he said, hugging Ethan. "I'll see you guys before lunch!" he said, leaving.

"That you are." added Lucifer, still smirking at him.

"Are we seriously going to help him?" asked Benny.

"Why not?" shrugged Ethan, nonchalantly. "Besides! I thought you loved a good prank, B?!" nudged Ethan in Benny's side lightly.

"Yeah! You're right! I do!" admitted Benny, chuckling.

* * *

Later the prank had went off without a hitch and it was hilarious to see the teacher's surprised, but angry look at seeing his classroom and trying to pick up his coffee mug up from his desk, only for it to not move.

"You know, kid. That prank would of never have worked if you hadn't came up with the idea to stall the teacher first. Not too mention your idea on how to stall him. Your friends don't even realize just how important and how much of an asset you are too them." commented Lucifer, as Ethan was walking down the hall to his locker. It was the end of the day and school was over for the day.

Ethan couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of himself and his geniusness at Lucifer's compliment. He smiled at himself. Lucifer saw this and knew that he was finally getting to the boy. Soon his soul will be his. All he had to do now is just continue boasting his ego and pride until it all comes crashing down.

* * *

All day the next day, Lucifer had continued to feed Ethan compliments about his smarts and how helpful his visions are to the team. And the compliments were starting to go to the seer's head.

Ethan was at his locker, getting some things from his locker when a senior came up to him.

"Hey! Dork!" insulted the senior to Ethan.

Ethan absentmindedly rolled his eyes at the guy, facing him with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah? What do you want?" he replied flatly.

The guy smirked. "This!" replied the guy, shoving Ethan into his locker. The guy laughed along with some of his buddies as he hi-fived them, walking away, muttering the word 'nerd' as he left.

Ethan got out of his locker and dusted himself off with a frown.

"You're not seriously going to take that are you, kid?" asked Lucifer, appearing before him.

"What am I suppose to do? I obviously don't have the phsycial strength to take him on." answered Ethan.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Ethan. "There are other ways to get revenge, kid."

"Like how?" asked Ethan, with a curious look.

"You might not have the physical strength to take that monkey on, but you do have the mental strength." he replied with a devious smile.

Ethan gave the same smile too, as he got what he meant and then quickly came up with a plan to exact his revenge on the bully.

* * *

After finding out the senior's locker location and then cracking it's combination, Ethan quickly got to work on his plan. Luckily for him, the guy had left his phone in his locker. Ethan hacked into his phone and then pulled out his labtop, and hooked up the phone to his computer. With a little bit of effort, he downloaded a picture of the guy and then photo shopped it with another photo of some random girl's photo from the internet. Once he was done, he then uploaded the fake picture back to the guy's phone and then disconnected it from his computer and placing it back into the locker. But not before sending the picture to his girlfriend first.

All the while, Lucifer just stood there and watched, with a pleasing look. He had to admit. The kid was pretty good. He never thought Ethan had it in him to be so...evil. It was a shame though that he had to take the poor kid's soul eventually, but oh well. Work is work, after all.

Ethan then grabbed the senior's letterman jacket, as he closed the locker. He then went outside, around the back of the school and pulled out some spray paint cans, that he got from the drama class's prop room supply closet, and began to spray paint the wall. Making it a say 'Principle Hick's a dick loving fag' and 'this school sucks majorly'. Then for his finally, Ethan signed the senior's name to the building. He took a step back to admire his handy work, smiling an evilly satisfying smile.

"That'll teach you to shove me in my own locker, you stupid jock." he smirked. "That oughta at least earn him 2 weeks of suspension. And as for his relationship with his girlfriend? Yeah! I'd say it's totally over after what I just sent her." he said cockingly with a scoff and then chuckling to himself, as he then made sure to leave some paint on the guy's stolen jacket as proof and then he left behind the paint cans near it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, after exiting the mens restroom after washing any traces of paint off his hands, Ethan could hear the sounds of yelling and scolding coming from Principle Hick's office as he passed by. Ethan stopped for a second to listen in.

"BUT PRINCIPLE HICKS! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! IT WASN'T ME!" yelled the senior.

"Then why was it that your letterman jacket was found at the scene of the crime?" asked Principle Hicks.

"I HAVE NO FREAK'IN IDEA! Look! I was obviously framed by someone!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but the paint on the jacket and the fact that it was found at the scene along with the paint cans, is enough evidence to prove that you did it. Not to mention that your name was signed on the wall, too. I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you a 2 weeks suspension." said the Principle in a calm tone.

"WHAT?! That means that I won't be able to play in the big game that's coming up, this Friday!" complained the jock.

"Sorry, but those are those the rules. Vandalism is a very big deal and we take these kind of things very seriously here, Mr. Jackson. You oughta be grateful that we didn't press charges instead." said Principle Hicks. "Now you are accused to go and I'll be seeing you later to start clean up the graffiti, young man." he dismissed.

The senior student stood up and left his office, grumbling. Ethan stood there and watched as the jock started to head down the hall, when he was stopped by a girl, who slapped him across the face, hard. She looked extremely pissed and upset at the guy.

"OW! What was that for, Jessica?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you Jessica, me! You know exactly what that was for, Josh!" she said angrily.

He just stood there and looked at her confused. "No! I don't! Jessica, what is this all about?"

"This!" she shouted, holding up her phone to Josh's face. There was a picture of him with some girl in bed together, with his arm wrapped around the girl as she laid there, asleep, on his chest.

"I found this on my phone when I checked it after gym a while ago! Care to explain who THIS is?" stated Jessica.

Josh was at a loss for words at what he was seeing on his girlfriend's phone. "Thought so! I can't believe you Josh! I never thought that you would do something like this to me. I thought that you loved me and what we had was enough between us as a couple, but apparently I was wrong. I guess I was just one of those 'trophy' girlfriends to you, huh?" she argued, trying to hold back her tears.

"Look, Jessica! I don't know were that picture came from and I have no idea who that girl is, but I swear to you, that I do love you with ever fiber of my being! I didn't sleep with her! I swear it! You have to believe me, baby!" pleaded/defended Josh, desperately. "That picture is a fake!"

"No! Enough Josh! We're through!" yelled Jessica after wipping a tear from her eye, and then she turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Son of bitch!" cursed Josh out loud, and then he punched a locker, not enough to hurt his hand. "Jessica! Wait! Can't we work this out? Let's just calm down for a second and talk this out!" he shouted after her, running to try and catch up to her.

Ethan stood there with a smirk on his face after watching everything that he did to Josh, unfold exactly like he had hoped it would. Lucifer then appeared beside him.

"I'm impressed, kid. I never knew you had in you to be so...devious." smiled Lucifer, happily.

"Well that's what he gets. He should be glad that Principle Hicks didn't have him arrested. And I highly doubt that he'll ever be able to salvage his relationship with his girlfriend after that picture. I've heard that she doesn't forgive betrayal easily." commented Ethan. "Brain always wins out over brawn." he added with a smirk, proud of what he did to Josh.

"Kid. You're starting to grow on me." smirked Lucifer, pleasantly. It was true. Ethan was starting to grow on him... a little, but he couldn't afford to get too attact to the kid. He had a job to do after all.

* * *

During lunch, everybody was talking about what Josh had 'supposedly' did to the school's wall. Even Benny and Rory were talking about it.

"Dude! Did hear what Josh Jackson did to the school wall earlier today?" said Rory.

"Yeah! He spray painted the wall about how much the school sucks and something horrible about Principle Hicks! I also heard that he cheated on his girlfriend with some random chick!" commented Benny in amazement, as the two took their seats at the their usual table, where Ethan was already sitting at. A grin spread across his lips that the other two didn't see.

"I'm not surprised. He is a jock after all." added Ethan, nonchalantly.

"Yeah...but he's usually one of the more well behaved jocks, except for the occasional bullying, but other than that he's normally a good student." replied Rory.

"Psh! Whatever! As I see it, with him being suspended that just means 2 weeks of not being bullied by the jerk." commented Ethan, slightly coldly.

Benny and Rory stared at him in shock for a minute. Did they just hear that right? That didn't sound like something that Ethan would normal say. They both just shrugged it off and figured that maybe he was having a bad day or something. But to Ethan it wasn't a bad day, in fact to him it was a wonderful day. A wonderful day to show off his brilliance to all those dummies out there who's IQs were less than his.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Ethan had gotten worser with his pride. He thought that he was the world's greatest gift since fire. He would walk around with his chest puffed out like he owned the place. Everyone to him was inferior. Including his friends and family. No one could hold a candle to Ethan Morgan. He was smarter than all of them and he was proud of it!

And the worser that Ethan got, the more happier Lucifer became. Soon this kid's soul would belong to him. All he needed was one little slip up that would do the kid in and his soul would be his.

In fact, Lucifer couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of himself as well. It was amazing how easily it is to fool these pathetic mortals with just a few words of praise about themselves. He never did see why God chose them over his glorious and magnificent angels, such as himself. Humans were flawed and are doomed to fail at life. And yet, he still wanted them to serve and protect the pathetic worthless ceatures. Just what made them so special to his father, that he would prefer weak mortals over his strong and powerful angels, such as himself, more? He'll never understand.

"You know something, kid? I'm proud of you for taking such pride in yourself and in your abilities. You really are something special." complimented Lucifer, proudly.

Ethan smiled at that. "Gee! Thanks! It's kind of funny hearing that from Lucifer himself." chuckled Ethan, teasingly. Lucifer joined in on his chuckle.

"I suppose you're right, kid."

"It's all thanks to you, that made me finally realize just how great of a person I am and how much better than everyone else I am, too." Ethan gloated. "I really owe you one." he said, not really thinking about what he just said.

Lucifer smirked. "Oh, don't worry, kid. You'll pay me back. Full time." he said slyly.

Ethan just looked at him confusedly, completely forgetting about what Lucifer's real motive is for 'helping' him. Lucifer saw his confused expression and just smiled. "Nevermind, kid. You'll understand later." he remarked, coolly.

Ethan just shrugged his shoulder and laid back to relax in his bed. Soon enough, Benny and Sarah came bursting in through his bedroom door, causing him to jump up in alarm.

"Geez, guys! Ever heard of knocking first?! Sheesh!" shouted Ethan, annoyed at his friends rudeness.

"Sorry, E! But this it an emergency!" exclaimed Benny anxiously.

"Yeah!" added Sarah.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the two and mumbled a 'whatever'. "So, what's the 'big' emergency now?" he asked rudely.

"It's Jesse! He's back!" exclaimed Sarah.

"So! I took care him once and I can do it again." he replied, not too worried about it.

" _You_ took care him? Don't you mean _we_?" questioned Sarah, slightly stunned.

"Yeah, E? That was a team effort last time!" added Benny.

"Well, let's see...wasn't it _my_ plan and _my_ visions that foiled Jesse's evil plan to resurrect his dead followers from like over a hundreds years ago? And wasn't it _my_ plan that caused him to flee town after he wasn't able to convice you, Sarah, to leave with him? Huh?" questioned Ethan, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Yeah...? But that's not exactly how it all happened!" replied Sarah, getting frustrated at him.

"When we first faced Jesse, we had no idea about our abilities or what to do even! And our second time facing him wasn't a walk in the park either! If you remember, he roughed us up pretty badly! Especially you, Ethan! I mean he bit you and almost turned you into vampire, for crying out loud!" stressed Benny.

"Not to mention, there's that time with Stern and the Lucifractor and you _called_ him up and invited him over to help us without even asking us it was ok!" argued Sarah.

"Whatever you guys! It was still thanks to my visions that we even managed to figure out what he was planning then. And so what if he almost turned me?! That just would of made me even more greater and even more of an asset! _And_ if I hadn't called him, then Stern would of probably of won and you would of been dead by now, _Sarah_!" he argued back. "I can't outsmart that old geezer of a vampire any old day! Face it! You guys need me and you would be lost without my know how and intelligence because you're nothing without me!"

"What has gotten into you, lately Ethan? You're usually not so...arrogant and so full of yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing! I'm just finally taking pride in my abilities and what I have to do on a _regular_ bases it seems around here." reponsed Ethan snidely, rolling his eyes.

Sarah and Benny we starting to get a little ticked off at how Ethan has been acting lately. They thought that he was better than this. It was like his ego had gotten a major boost or something and now he thinks he's all that and that everybody would be helpless without him, which also worried them a bit. This was obivously not the Ethan that they knew and loved.

Taking a deep calming breath, Benny finally decided to get everybody back on the matter at hand. "Look! Can we please just get back to what really matters, here? Jesse is back and he's planning something again. We need to stop him!"

"Benny's right." sighed Sarah, calming down herself.

Ethan rolled his eyes again, and replied with a very quiet and annoyed 'fine'.

* * *

But on the battlefield, Ethan's plan had started to fall apart. Jesse was one step ahead of them as he had brought more back up than they had originally expected. They all fought bravely and very hard. While the others where facing off against Jesse's goons, Ethan had decided to face off against Jesse, alone.

"You're not going to win, Jesse! My plan might not of went the way that I had hoped it would, but I'll think up something because I'm more smarter than you! And I'll always will be! You're nothing more than just a dumb stupid vampire!" sneered Ethan, staring the vampire in the eyes with pride.

Of course that comment kind of pissed Jesse off, but he kept his cool about it.

"Boy! Aren't you all confident and proud of yourself, Morgan?! I wonder where the sudden boost in confidence came from? The Ethan I know would never sound so cocky and full of himself!" mocked Jesse, smirking.

Just then Ethan saw Lucifer appear next to Jesse. Ethan look at Lucifer and smiled. "That was the old me! This is the new me! And thanks for the compliment! I got some help from a little angel, whispering in my ear on how great I am!" answered Ethan back, knowingly. Lucifer stood there and smiled a devilish grin.

"I like the new you!" stated Jesse, smiling. "But too bad I'm still going to have to kill you, though." he remarked flatly.

Then he sped over towards Ethan, but he was ready for him and quickly sprayed him with his holy water gun. Jesse reeled back in pain and yelled. Ethan chuckled at seeing his pain, which only made Jesse even more angrier. Jesse then ran at him and yanked Ethan's gun out of his hand, as he was about to fire it again. Ethan had expected the evil vampire to do something like that and he quickly pulled out his special dagger that Mrs. Weir had given him and Benny before their first big fight against the vampire.

"What's that going to do? Get me wet?" laughed Ethan. "That won't work on me! I'm not a vamire! Duh!" replied snidely.

But Jesse knew that and smirked. "I know! But this will!"

He then threw the water gun at Ethan and on instinct, Ethan tried to catch it and wind up dropping the dagger. Jesse quickly sped over to him and kicked him in the stomach, sending the seer flying a few feet. Ethan landed with an 'oof' on the ground as Jesse came up to him and then grabbed him by the neck, choking him, while holding the helpless seer up against a tree.

"Now! _Who's_ smarter than who? Huh, _Ethan_?" mocked Jesse teasingly, while laughing.

Ethan was now really scared for his life. How could his brilliant plan go so wrong? Maybe he got too cocky for his own good? Instead of thinking about his own strengths, he should of been thinking about his own weaknesses and his friends strengths as well. Then maybe he could of came up with a better plan where him and his friends could of taken on Jesse together instead of by himself. Then this might not of ever happened.

He cursed himself for taking such pride in his abilities and not in seeing his friends assets as well. Truth was, he was nothing without them, too. He realized that no one person is more better than another. We are all made equal in this world. And here he is now. About ready to meet his doom, all because he let Lucifer's praise and compliments affect his ego so greatly. Causing his relationship with his friends and family to become rocky.

Jesse then leaned forward and bit into his neck. As he was draining Ethan of his life, the world became more blurrier and sounds around him started to become more distant. He could faintly hear the footsteps of his friends coming to help him and heard their cries of anguish at probably seeing what was happening. Ethan knew that this time Jesse wasn't going to give him a chance to live, whether it be as a human or a vampire. This time he had intended to kill him. When Ethan looked over behind his executioner, he saw Lucifer there looking proud of himself at being the main reason behind his down fall. Lucifer's taunting laugh was the last thing Ethan heard before his world faded to black, for good.

* * *

After Jesse was done finishing off Ethan, the gang was furious at the vampire and attacked him. They managed to kill the evil vampire, but there was no celebration that day for their victory at stopping Jesse. It was a bittersweet moment. Jesse was finally gone, but they had also lost a very good friend that day, as well as a valuable asset to the team.

As they stood there, grieving over the loss of Ethan, Lucifer stood there, unseen by any of them, near his body smiling.

"Poor. Poor. Little seer, who let his ego get the best of him. I sort of feel bad for the guy...a little." commented Lucifer, chuckling at the end.

Everyone looked around frantically at who just said that. When they looked back over at Ethan, there he was standing there, deciding to make himself visible to the others, with a smug smile on his face.

"Who are you?!" demanded Sarah, with tears in her eyes.

Lucifer said nothing, but instead as a response he spread his six black wings out. When the gang saw them, they immediately knew who it was.

"Lucifer!" exclaimed Benny in shock.

"The one and only." replied Lucifer, still smiling.

"That explains everything! You must be the one behind Ethan's sudden personality change?!" sneered Rory angrily at the archangel.

Lucifer than laughed. "Guilty as charge." he remarked.

"B-but why?" asked Sarah heartbroken, and with tears.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Because it's what I do. I go around and find people and then make them feel proud about themselves, by boosting their egos and making them feel like they're 'God's greatest gift to the world'. Eventually, they'll get too over confident in their abilities and before long something bad will happen to them which will lead to their death. Just like what had happened to Ethan here." he answered back, looking down at Ethan's dead body.

"Why Ethan, though?" asked Rory, after a moment of silence.

"Because! I could sense how pure of a soul he had and I wanted to see if I would be able to corrupt it. And guess what? I did! I'll admit I had my doubts about it and it did take a little longer to corrupt and change him than it did with most others, but it all turned out in the end and it was very rewarding, too. I'd have to say, that kid had one little devious mind when he wanted to. I still can't believe what he did to that jock a few days back." replied Lucifer, gloating about what his job.

"Wait?! That was _Ethan_ who did all that?" replied Benny, surprisingly.

Lucifer nodded his head and replied with a subtle 'yep'. Everyone's eyes grew wide at his answer. Lucifer just smiled at their expressions.

"So...what's going to happen to his soul now?" asked Rory, meekly.

A huge cheshire cat grin spread across his features. "It'll be sent to my part of Hell, which I rule over. Pride. There he'll be strung up on a wheel, where he'll be beaten and tortured for all to see in Hell and make fun of. Making exprience shame and humility." he answered sounding pleased with his answer.

Everyone gasped. "That's what happens when you're too proud of yourself and your abilities. You start think that you're better than everyone else." he remarked nonchalantly, with a shrug. "I kind of liked the kid so who knows? Maybe in a few thousand centuries or so, I'll set him free as a demon who'll work for me personally." he added with a smirk.

Sarah was about ready to attack the guy, but was held back Erica. They both knew that there wasn't anything that they could do. And that it was pointless to take on an ex-archangel. Especially one as powerful as Lucifer.

"Well, I must be on my way now. I'd like to go see how my newest soul is adjusting to his... _punishment_ in Hell. Tah-tah!" he said proudly, as he then disappeared in a burst of purple light, leaving nothing behind but some of his black feathers.

Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory just stood their in silence with tears in their eyes, morning the loss of Ethan and wishing that they knew about this sooner. That iff they did then maybe they could've done something to stop Lucifer from turning their dear friend into something that he wasn't and then maybe Ethan would still be alive today, and not have to suffer such a horrible fate in Hell. But it was too late now. Ethan was gone and was never coming back.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 2 and sin number 2!**

 **That was so sad, wasn't it? Ethan letting Lucifer turn him into something he's not, only to wind up dead! I almost cried writing this. Heck! I'm probably gonna cry writing the rest of the chapters!**

 **For those who might not of seen my profile about when to expect My Deadly Sin to update, I'll tell you now. I will update this story every other week, on Thursday. So, you can expect the next update to be on June 18th. I'll post a reminder on every chapter just so you don't have to look it up to find out.**

 **So, I'll see you all in the next dark chapter of My Deadly Sin! Until then, 'it's great to take pride in one's self, but remember to also take pride in the ones around you, as well. And to always remain mumble about it, too.' Byeee! :)**


	3. Feel My Wrath

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66! And I have the lastest chapter to My Deadly Sin!**

 **So, in the last two chapters we seen two of our favorite MBAV heroes and their sins. Well, now let's take a look at one of our favorite villains own deadly little sin. I'm sure no one will probably really feel too sorry for this person because he's a bad guy! Lol!**

 **This one will take place throuhout Season 2 of the show. It might seem a little choppy, but that's because I didn't want to write out the whole season. Lol! But I'm sure you all can fill in the gaps with your memory of the episodes. I did try to explain just where at certain parts take place in the season. Do you get what I'm saying? I hope so! I sometimes tend to make things sound confusing a little. Lol!**

 **So! On to those lovely shout outs!:**

 **123456789vampire- I know! Right?! Curse you, Lucifer! And your conniving and very convincing evil ways! Give us back our Ethan! Lol!**

 **TrampleRose- Thanks! It sort of just seemed to fit with him. And I got the inspiration from the episode where Evelyn had to put Sarah, Ethan, and Benny in their own universes, after them bickering about who was the best out the three of them. When I remembered that, it totally screamed Pride to me. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! Fanfic buddy! If only Ethan could of learned it sooner :( But I don't think for this next person you'll feel too much sympathy for, but how knows?! You just might when you learn the reason behind they're hate. Lol!**

 **Justme2491- I know! And I'm sorry for that! (*looks all sad and apologetic*) I hate myself for even having to do it, but my evil side is making me do it! Lol! But I can promise you that in this chapter he doesn't die! Yay! But I do have one more with his death in it after this one, unfortunately. Booooo! :( Lol!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feel My Wrath

Sin: Wrath

Character: Stern

* * *

Stern was a pretty happy guy, who lived in Toronto with his lovely wife, Mary. He knew about what he was, a sorcerer and he knew all about his family history as one, but never bothered to use his magic after he met Mary and didn't really think that much about his family's legacy. As long as he has Mary, he was perfectly content with his life.

Until one terrible and tragic day, he came home from work only to find that his wife was dead in the arms of a vampire. He was furious and managed to kill the vampire by staking it in the heart with a broken chair leg after he had froze it in place with a spell. After the dark creature was nothing more than dust, Stern quickly ran to his wife's aid, only see that it was already too late to save her.

That day something in him snapped. After Mary's funeral, he was no longer the once happy man that he was. Now he was bitter and angry and his heart had grown dark and cold as a result.

* * *

A year later, a certain entity was passing by and had sensed Stern's rage and hatred towards vampires. The figure had just found his next soul to take.

Stern was sitting there, looking through old photos of him and his wife. He missed her dearly. Now, he could see why his ancestor had hated vampires. They were vile and evil creatures that only take what they want, not caring about anybody else but themselves. He hated them with a passion, now.

While sitting there, a black cloud of smoke came in through the open window of his living room. Stern noticed this and quickly got up out of his chair to face it. He was scared because he could since a ton of darkness emitting from it.

The smoke then took shape of a man wearing a red dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black button up vest over it. In the pocket on the vest, was a red rose. He had on black slacks to match and expensive looking dress shoes. He had short, spiky black hair that had the tips highlighted a red color. His eyes glowed red with a burning sense of evil in them and he had a small goatee on his face.

Stern never sensed such evil before coming off of someone. He was a bit scared to find out just who this guy is and what exactly he wants.

"Greetings, my good fellow! I am Satan! I have come to help you with your...'anger' issue!" he greeted, giving a bow and flashing a pearly white smile.

Stern's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it! It was Satan, himself! But why was he here of all places? He's not dead, yet. So, what could the Prince of Darkness want with him? He did say something about helping with his anger issue? But what anger issue?

"W-what anger issue?" he stuttered nervously.

"Why...the one you have towards the ones that killed your beloved wife. Vampires." he answered. "I sense your hatred for them as clear as day. I even know about your family's history of hating them as well and how your ancestor, Gaelon Sinisteral, was wronged by them as well just as you've been. I guess it's true what they say. History is always doomed to repeat itself, sometimes." he replied.

"H-help me? Help me how?" questioned Stern, fearfully.

"By helping you finish what your ancestor had started all those years ago. By getting revenge on the vampires by wiping them out and retaking back your hometown of Whitechapel. What better way to get revenge than wiping out the entire species?" grinned Satan, devilishly.

Stern thought about it for a second. What Satan was proposing _did_ sound pretty convicing. Especially, after they took something so important to him. He never did wanted to have anything to do with his family's legacy, but after they had murder his wife, he wanted to now. Vampires have caused nothing but heartache and pain for his family for centuries. It was time to end these vile and unholy creatures for good. So, Stern decided right then and there to take up his destiny as the next in line to rid the world of these horrid monsters.

"Ok! I'm in! What do I have to do first?" he stated determinedly, not thinking about the consequences of what would happen if he took up Satan's offer at revenge.

"Excellent!" grinned Satan, very pleased with his answer.

Little did Stern know that it would cost him his soul some day soon. He had just literally made a deal with the devil, himself.

* * *

Two weeks later, Stern had moved back to his hometown, Whitechapel, and had taken up a job as the local high school's new vice principle. As he walked the halls, Stern was digusted by all the vampires that went to this school. He could sense them everywhere. Not only just at the school, but also everwhere around town. Whitechapel was like a vampire hotspot, but soon that will all change.

After getting the tour of the school just a day before school started back up after their break, he immediately set to work on his plan of ridding the town of vampires. He opened up a big old spell book, and placed it on his ktichen counter. He looked through it for a certain spell that Satan had mentioned to him about earlier. Once he found it, he began work on creating a magical brew, that would create a deadly mist called The Breath Of Death. It would represent his hatred and rage, and it would then seek out and destroy the target of his extreme rage, vampires.

He laughed maniacally as he saw the green mist rise out of the pot that he was using.

"Go! And find any vampires that you come across and kill them!" he commaned.

The mist swirled around the room and then left through an open window. Off to find it's first blood loving victim, which just so happened to be these two vampires secretly watching the Morgan residence.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Stern was furious that his plan with The Breath of Death had failed. Thanks to Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir, and their vampire friends.

"Argh!" growled Stern, angrily in his study at home. "I can't believe that my plan was foiled by _teenagers_!"

Just then Satan appeared in a puff of black smoke, with his arms crossed, looking rather calm.

"Relax! So, The Breath of Death plan didn't work! You're still good!" commented Satan, trying to reassure the angry vice principle.

"How can I relax! There are still vampires alive out there running around, controling the town! And thanks to those kids, now they might be on to me!" he shouted slightly, while pacing around the room.

"I highly doubt that they now that the spell came from you, but you're right. Now they're suspicious and now that there's someone out there who really hates vampires and wants them dead." replied Satan in thought, stroking his small goatee. "But at least we now know who to look out for. Those five students who attend Whitechapel High."

"I believe their names where...Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox, Benny Weir, Rory Keaner, and Erica Jones." added Stern, trying to remember their names correctly.

"Hmm...They do seem like very bright children...well sort of. I'm not too sure about the blonde vampire boy, though. But it seems like the one that we really need to watch out for is that Morgan kid. He seems to be the brains behind their little group. I think it's best that we keep a very close eye on him." thought Satan.

"I agree! And I think that we should also keep an eye on Benny Weir as well. I've heard that the Weir's are a family of very powerful magic users. It be wise to watch him, especially his grandmother, Evelyn. She's a crafty and powerful Earth Priestess, who's very wise beyond her years." suggested Stern with a slight nod, and agreeing with Satan.

* * *

So, they sat and waited. Watching Ethan and Benny and their many misadventures over the next few weeks. When he noticed that Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were arguing about who was the best out of their little group and that Evelyn had put them all in their own universes to face their biggest fear alone and to teach them a lesson that they're nothing without each other, Stern knew that it was time to make his move. He decided to go after his biggest threat, Ethan, first.

So, Stern entered Ethan's private universe and sought out to find him and to destroy him. Not wanting to blow his cover just in case his plan fails, he wore a black cloak to hide his features.

Unfortunately, Ethan had managed to escape him, along with his friends. Again. Another plan ruined by Ethan Morgan.

* * *

Back at home, a fews day later, Stern was in his home office once again, plotting his next move and how to keep Ethan and his friends out of his way and how to take back the town that once belonged to his family and their cult, called The Order. Once again, Satan appeared with his usual smoky entrance, looking rather pleased about something.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Stern, looking at him curiously.

"I think I might now you can get you and your family's revenge on the vampires and take back this town." he replied knowingly, with an evil smirk.

"Really? How?"

"I've just remembered something about your ancestor, Gaelon." he said.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Stern.

"That he once created a weapon called the Lucifractor. It was designed to absorb the dark energy, just like what's needed to help keep vampires alive." he answered, smirking.

"Ah, yes! I think I remember reading something about that. But he was duped and tricked by some vampire, who killed him and then stole it from him and hid it somewhere." remembered Stern. "But how am I suppose to use it, if I have no idea where it's hidden at?" asked Stern.

"Easy! I'm sure if you searched one of their elders memory, that you'll eventually learn just where it was hidden at." answered Satan back, deviously.

"Great idea!" said Stern, as the two broke out into a laugh.

* * *

After sneaking into the Vampire Council building and searching the mind of one of their eldest members, which left the guy in a vegetative like state, he came up with nothing. But later on in the day, Satan had informed Stern that Ethan and his friends where investigating the whereabouts of the Luciferfactor, too. He wasn't quite sure how they found out about it, but it was still good news because now all he had to do was just follow them around, and they'll unknowingly lead him straight to it.

And soon enough his plan had worked. Benny and Rory had led the evil sorcerer right to it, which just so happens to be in the 'Oh No Zone' of Whitechapel in an old abandon building. But thanks to some shadow guard, guarding it, the two had managed to escape him.

The next day at school, Stern was walking the halls when he over heard Ethan and Benny fighting over something. It look to be a sock, but Stern knew what is was. He could sense the Lucifractor's power emitting from the sock. He walked over to the two boys and took it right out of their hands. He decided to use his power as vice principle, and confiscate the object from the agruing boys. Using the excuse that they were horsing playing around in the halls.

Once he got back into his office, he locked the door. Satan then appeared through his open window. Stern then sat down in his chair and placed the Lucifractor in a wooden box that had The Order's crest on it. Closing the box's lid, he smiled evilly as his eyes glowed a dark purple.

"Good job!" praised Satan, standing behind him also smiling evilly.

* * *

"For two hundred years, Whitechapel has been nothing but a slum for supernatural garbage. The Order built this town and it's time that it takes it back." said Stern in a low and menacing voice, as he placed the Lucifractor on a little golden holder thingy, that rested upon the mantel of his fireplace at home in his office. He was wearing his black cloak with the cult's symbol on it.

Then tossed a piece of paper that he was holding in his other hand into the fireplace, burning it. A beeping sound started to emit from Stern's watch, indicating that he needed to leave for work. He then pulled down his hood and turned the alarm off.

"I'm late for work." stated/muttered Stern slightly urgently, his voice going back to normal, as he slipped on his glasses and walked out.

Satan then appeared after he left, smiling. "The fool has no idea of his fate. But I do." he said ominously as he then chuckled, and turned into his smoky form and left to follow Stern to his job.

* * *

When Stern got to his office, he found Ethan and Benny searching his office for something. Well, not just something. He knew what they were probably looking for, but they weren't going to find it here.

After telling them that all their nerd pile stuff will stay in his office until the end of the year and that they're going to have detention until the sun dies, he then told them to get to class and walked off to go do his vice principle duties.

Later he caught Benny walking into his office, but this time posing as him, thanks to the help of some kind of magical ring that he could of swore that he'd taken from Benny earlier in the year. Stern froze Benny in place and took the ring from him, but then put him under a truth revealing spell by placing a finger on his forehead. Benny had spilled everything that he knew. Like how he's a wizard and how they're looking for the Lucifractor and that Ethan is a seer.

"That explains how he's always able to figure out how to stop my plans. He's a seer. Who would of thought it." mumbled Stern to himself, a bit surprised.

After getting the information from Benny, he then let him go ,but not before wiping his memory of what just happened and placing a dormant mind control spell on him, waiting to be activated. He then placed the ring on his finger and made himself look exactly like Benny. He then grabbed a piece of paper and spelled it with a message and a fear binding spell that would cause Ethan to see everyone he cares about as zombies after receiving a vision from it.

"Hopefully, that'll slow him down enough to allow me to complete my plan of broadcasting the Lucifractor's power across all of Whitechapel and wiping out every vampire within the city's limit." he thought out loud, before leaving with the note to go and meet up with Ethan. He slipped on Benny's Projection Ring, making himself look like Benny.

* * *

When Stern had reached the Vampire Council's building, he zapped the guards that were standing there, with the Lucifractor, turning them to dust. He then walked in through the doors, but then paused for a second.

"Wait a minute? I have no idea as to where to find the Caller room." he questioned out loud, as Satan then appeared before him.

"Don't worry about it. I've got that covered. I came here earlier, scouting out the place ahead of time for you. So, I know exactly were to find it. Just follow me." answered Satan, with a cheshire grin as he lead the way through the council building.

Stern grinned as well, but not as big as Satan's, and proceeded to follow him. Along the way, of course he was encountered by some of the Council's guards, but that didn't stop him one bit as long as he had the Lucifractor with him, to drain away all of their dark energy and killing them, he was unstoppable.

* * *

A little ways inside the building, Stern had run into some unexpected interference. Sarah, Jesse, Benny, and Ethan. He then snapped his fingers, making Benny stand up straight and stand next to him. He had activated the mind controlling spell that he had put Benny under earlier on, when he caught him in his office posing as him. Now under Stern's control, Benny attacked Sarah, Ethan, and Jesse upon his master's orders, as Stern walked away.

He eventually found the Caller room and the Caller. The room was surprisingly empty of any vampires. He figured that they must of all fled, once they got word of him making his way inside the building. Oh, well! It just made things that much more easier. Stern then held the Lucifractor over the Caller, but as soon as he did, he was interrupted by two annoying vampire teenagers, Sarah and Jesse, that somehow had gotten past Benny.

Stern had then learned that it was Jesse who was the one who killed his great great great grandfather, in such a brutal way, which had made him mad. He then used the Lucifractor to zap them. They were quite resilient at having their life force drained away from them. Suddenly he felt a hands grasp his shoulder from behind him. He was then face to face with Ethan in an unfamiliar place, which he soon found was the inside of his head.

He never expected Ethan to be this strong with his powers, but nonetheless Stern still thought that he was more powerful than Ethan was. Ethan then went on to taunt him about how he's not the one with all of the power, but the Lucifractor is and how he's afraid of losing it. Hearing enough, he threw Ethan out of his mind, returning to the outside world again. And to prove his point about how powerful he is, Stern stopped zapping Sarah and Jesse and then zapped himself with the Lucifractor in the forehead, trying to absorb it's power.

He kept going on about how he felt it's power and how there's no stopping him now. Once the teens realized what he was trying to do and they quickly fled the scene, after Benny finally showed up, hearing Stern's words as they ran. While Satan just sat there in one of the chairs in the room with a pleasing grin on his face, as he watched his real plan come to an end with very pleasing results.

"There is no limit! No limit!" he shouted, as a wave of purple light spread across the town and his world blacked out.

* * *

When Stern finally came two, he found that he was no longer in the Caller room at the Vampire Council. Instead this place seemed dreary and eerily dark. The whole place sent shivers down his spine.

"W-where am I? What is this place?" said Stern frantically as he looked around him in confusion.

Just then he heard a familiar voice spring foward from the darkness.

"Why...you're in Hell, of course!" answered Satan slyly, immerging from the shadows.

"Hell! B-but why?" he stammered.

"Because. Isn't it obivous? You're dead. Your body couldn't handle all of the Lucifractor's power, thus killing you in the end. Of course the vampires in Whitechapel are all still very much alive and thriving, but oh well. And because of your wrathful vengeance that you sought out upon the vampires, you were automatically sent here." he said knowingly, as he began to circle around Stern, black smoke trailing behind him.

"You see, I am one of the Prince's of Hell and I rule over the domain of the wrathful." he explained, smugly. "This is were all those how've have sinned by commiting an act of wrath goes. And you taking action on wanting revenge and hating the vampire community so much, led you here." he explained some more. "You're just like your great grandfather, Gaelon, you know. A power hungry, magic wielding human who only winds up DEAD because it." mocked Satan.

"B-b-but, you tricked me into wanting to eradicate the entire vampire species in Whitechapel!" declared Stern, slightly scared now.

Satan laughed and then stopped circling Stern and stood right in front of him. "I'm Satan! It's what I do!" he shrugged nonchalantly. "And yet you still listened to me. You should of known better than to ever listen to me. I'll lie and cheat just to get whatever I want. I am the _devil_ after all." he finished, giving a toothy grin.

Stern gulped and shook with fear at the thought of just what it is that Satan had wanted from him. "A-a-and what exactly is it that you _do_ want?" he asked, shakily.

"Why...your soul, of course!" he repied as if it was obvious. "Were it will spend eternity here, where you'll be constantly and painfully dismembered piece by piece. Over and over again." he added with a bit of joy his voice.

"You're lying, right?! This has to be some kind of sick joke!" argued Stern, growing scared and frantic.

"Now, would I _ever_ lie to you?" replied Satan mockingly, in fake innocence. Then he let out a bone chilling laugh and then snapped his fingers, revealing their surroundings.

It was horrible to look at and to listen to, as people everywhere were being torn apart and cut open by demons repeatedly, as they all screamed out in agonizing pain. Stern then started to panic. Seeing his reaction, Satan smiled happily.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Hell! Where all your screams of pain and torture are like music to my ears!" he welcomed, spreading out his arms in the air as a show of grand gesture. He then began to laugh loudy again, as two of his demon minions came and started to drag Stern away to his punishment that awaits him. Stern struggled and tried to free himself from the vile demons as he cried out for them to let him go, but it was no use as they still continued to drag him away, screaming.

"Oh! And did I forget to mention, that down here there is _no_ magic in Hell ,once you're dead! So, enjoy!" he shouted at Stern, as he then continued to laugh mockingly. Satan then stopped laughing and smelt the rose that was on his vest and smiled. "Ah! It's so great to be me!" he said happily, as he then let out an evil chuckle as he then turned into his smoky form, that swirled around for a minute, before flying away.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's why Stern hates vampires so much! According to me, anyways. Lol!**

 **This was kind of like a behind the scenes look from Stern's POV, kind of thing. Huh? Lol! But, I mean...he should of known better than to listen to Satan, of all people! Everybody knows about him.**

 **So, the next update will be on July 2nd. So, be sure to check back then. Ok?**

 **Until next time, don't let your anger and hate consume you. Or you just might do something that you'll really regret in the end and only cause yourself the most pain from your vengeance. Byyyeeee! :)**


	4. Slothing About

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV! And it's time for another chapter of My Deadly Sin! Lol!**

 **So, now we turn our gaze back onto Team V, with one of our favorite heroes being the sins next victim. Who will fall victim to our next sin? Read to find out who! Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks! And I guess this Peter Binsfeld guy thought that Lucifer and Satan were two different beings. I looked it up and I guess some people believe that they're not the same, do to a mistranslation in the Bible of Lucfier's name that led to tying the two together as the same thing...or something like that. Lol! I don't know. It's all very confusing, but apparently there's some people (majority) who believe they're the one and the same, and those who believe that they're not. But yeah! I just went with what the Peter Binsfeld guy had! So...yeah! Lol! And the wait is over! Here it is! My Deadly Sin! Chapter 4, Slothing About! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! But you haven't even seen what I've got planned for the others, yet! Lol! All I can say about your thoughts for who will be lust is this, "I can not tell a lie"...And that is it. Lol! But you're gonna love the lust chapter when it's updated (and when I write it), but that won't be for a while now. I think it's going to be my favorite one and darkest one, yet. Hehehe! And yeah. Poor Mary. Seeing your wife being killed in front you by someone is enough, I guess, to drive you..."mad with hate." Lol! Thanks for the review and here's more now! Lol!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Slothing About

Sin: Sloth

Character: Rory

* * *

Rory Keaner is a lovable, sweet, kind, enthusiastic, loyal, imaginable, and reliable (and sometimes a bit odd) kind of guy. Even though he was a vampire, he wasn't like you're typical blood sucking fiend. He didn't have a mean or threatening kind of personality like most people did when they become vampires. And _yes_ , he did drink human blood on occasion, but he would mostly stick with animal blood. He loves being what he is, a vampire.

He loved his friends and family, and would do anything for them. He was always willing to help out his friends whenever supernatural evil was a foot. He also really loved to scare the pants off of his two only human friends, Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir, by jumping out from nowhere and scaring them and then quickly disappearing. Hey! He was Vampire Ninja after all and that's what Vampire Ninjas do! And he loved to play pranks around the school as his other alias, Pranksie.

When Rory came home after school, he was greeted by his mom.

"Oh! Rory dear! I have something to tell you!" spoke Mrs. Keaner to her son, as he walked in.

"Yeah, Mom? What is it?" he asked.

"This Saturday we're going to visit your Aunt Susie and the twins, Darla and Darrel for dinner. So, please dress nicely and be on your best behavior. Ok, Rory?" replied Mrs. Keaner.

"But, Mom! I hate going over to Aunt Susie's house! Darla and Darrel always make fun of me and pick on me! Do I have to go?!" whinned Rory.

"Yes! You do! So stop your complaining about it because you're going! And that's that young man!" scolded his mother, firmly.

With a scowl and an aggravated sigh, Rory marched off to his room to sulk.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go over to my cousins house Saturday and spend practically the whole day there!" he complained out loud to no one. "Aunt Susie is really nice and all, and I don't mind being around her, but it's just Darla and Darrel that I can't stand. They always like to call me names, play horrible pranks on me (not like the harmless ones that I pull, but hurtful and bully type ones), and get me in trouble." he sulked with a sigh afterwards. "I wish that I didn't have to go...or at least that a Rory look-a-like could go for me." he said sullenly.

"Maybe I could be of some help, then?" said a voice from nowhere.

Rory jumped up and looked around his room in alarm.

"Who, who said that?!" he asked, shakily.

"Why...I did!" said the voice, mischievously.

Then Rory saw a little blue wispy flame, floating around in his room. It floated over in front of him and then it ignited into a much larger flame. When the flame died down, a man was standing there.

He was dressed in a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had a white t-shirt under the flannel shirt. He didn't have the blue flannel shirt all the way button up at the top and at the bottom. He wore black jeans and really dark blue converse shoes. On his right wrist he wore two different looking leather rope bracelets. His hair was the same color and same length as Benny's and Ethan's hair, and his eyes glowed a light blue color.

"The name's Belphegor! And I'm a demon!" he introduced himself, smiling.

"A demon!" yelped Rory fearfully.

"Relax! I'm not here to hurt you or anything! I'm here to help you with your dilemma." replied Belphegor, calmly.

"Why?" asked Rory curiously, with a raised brow.

Belphegor shrugged his shoulders. "I was just passing by and I couldn't help but to over hear your problem about having to put up with your two horrible cousins. So...I thought that I'd drop in and offer my help." explained Belphegor coolly, before pausing for a moment. "But at a cost." he smirked.

"A cost? What kind of cost?" asked Rory.

Belphegor's smirk grew wider. "Your soul!"

"My soul?" replied Rory, confused.

The demon nodded. "I will pose as you to do things that you don't want to do until I grow bored of doing you favors. In exchange all I ask for is one little thing...your _soul_." he answered him. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Rory gave it some thought. He really didn't want to go over to his cousins house and what the demon was proposing _did_ sound really good, but he wanted his soul in exchange. _'Well the jokes on him because vampires don't have souls!'_ he laughed mentally to himself. So Rory decided, why not?

"Ok! Deal!" agreed Rory, happily smiling.

Belphegor grinned pleasantly. "Great! Then I guess I'll be seeing you Saturday, then." he said to Rory. And then he was engulfed in blue flames again, which then shrunk down to that little blue will-o-wisp of a flame. The little burning flame then flew away, disappearing into thin air.

"That is so cool!" stated Rory, standing there in awe at the demon's means of entrance and exit.

He then went back to his bed and laid down on it. He couldn't wait to finally get Saturday over with. And wondering how Belphegor was going to be able to pull off looking like him?

* * *

It was finally the big day, and Rory was currently up in his room as Belphegor made his appearance.

"Ok! So, how does this work, with you being me?" asked Rory excitedly.

"Well first, I make myself look like you." he said.

Rory stood there and watched as Belphegor's appearance then began to morph and change to look exactly like Rory's. He thought that it was the most coolest thing he ever seen.

"Cool!" he stated astonishingly.

Belphegor just smiled at his response. "And lastly, I need to know everything there is about you so there's no suspicion or confusion about any odd and strange behavior, that's not normal from you. I need to look and _act_ exactly as you do, for this to work." explained Belphegor.

"Ok? But how are you going to get all the information that you need about me, in such a short amount of time?" asked Rory, looking baffled.

Belphegor smirked. "Like this!" he stated, as he then placed a finger on Rory's forehead. The tip of his finger began to glow light blue, as well has his eyes. Once he removed his finger, he had all the info he needed.

"There! I now know everything there is to know about Rory Keaner." replied Belphegor satisfyingly.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rory with amazment. "But? You don't sound like me." stated Rory, slightly confused.

"Then how do I sound now?" asked Belphegor, sounding exactly like Rory.

Rory's jaw dropped. "Just like me! Wow! You really thought of everything, didn't you?!"

"Yep!"

Just then, Rory's mom called for him. It was time to get this show on the road, as Belphegor, who now looked, acted, and sounds just like Rory does, went downstairs to take his place for the dinner at his aunt's.

During that time, Rory stayed at home playing video games, watching movies, and he even went out for a quick snack before paying Ethan and Benny a visit for awhile. All in all, it was a wonderful day!

* * *

It was around 9:00 when his family and his double finally came home. As soon as Belphegor walked through Rory's bedroom door and closed it, he immediately changed back into his original form.

"So! How'd it go?" asked Rory enthusiastically with a big smile.

"Eh! It went." replied Belphegor, giving a nonchalant shrug. "At least now you don't have to worry about those pesky cousins of yours bothering you anymore." he commented, in his original voice.

Rory's smile then went flat. "W-why? What did you do?" he asked, slightly scared for the answer.

Belphegor flashed him a smug smile. "Oh...nothing! Except I maybe...might of used some of that vampire strength of yours, along with other vampire features, to teach them a lesson about picking on others who are weaker than them." he answered.

"You showed them that I was a vampire?!" shouted Rory, but not loud enough for his parents to hear him.

"Yep! And don't worry! I threaten them into silence and even if they did still tried to tell someone, they won't believe them without any actual physical evidence." he commented, nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air in a dismissive way.

"How did you get my vampire powers to begin with? I thought that you were only suppose to look like me and act like me?" questioned Rory.

"I'm a demon! I already know what vampires are capable of, so when I shape-shifted into you I also duplicated your vampire powers, as well. It does no good if I only look and act like you, and can't even do any of things that you can do as a vamire. I'll just be a human version of you. And if I ever ran into your friends that know about your vampirism, then they'll _definitely_ know that something is up if I can't do any vampire type things." explained Belphegor.

Rory made an 'oh' expression and then perked back up to his usual peppy self again. He was clearly pleased with how things turned out. He thanked Belphegor, who replied with a 'you're welcome' before leaving for the day, and laid down in his bed.

"This was the best day of my life!" he exclaimed with excitement. "Now I no longer have to do crummy things that I don't want to do, anymore! Belphegor is like...my stand in or something! Awesome!" he said happily. ' _Hmm...but I better not tell the gang about this, just in case they want me to do some old lame job or something that involves taking out a supernatural bad guy. They always give me the lame jobs. Plus, they'll probably try tell me that it's a bad idea to hire a demon to be your body double in exchange for your soul, when vampires don't even have souls.'_ he thought to himself, as just laid there, deciding that it would be best to just keep this little arrangement with the demon, between him and Belphegor.

* * *

On Monday, the Vampire Council was having one of their usual boring meetings. Which of course, Rory didn't really feel like attending.

"Awe man!" he whinned. "I really don't want to go to another one of the Council's meetings. There so _boring_! And _long_!" he complained.

Then it hit him. Belphegor! He could take his place at the meeting! Not sure how to summon him, Rory just opted to call out his name. Like in the movie Beetlejuice!

"Belphegor! Belphegor! Belphegor!" he called out loud, building in crescendo.

Just then the little blue will-o-wisp came floating in his room and then bursting into a huge flame, revealing the demon.

"You know, I'm not Beetlejuice. Right? You don't have to say my name three times for me to appear." replied Belphegor, sarcastically to Rory.

"Oh. Sorry." apologized Rory meekly.

The demon sighed. "So, what do want now?" he asked tiredly.

A smile then appeared on Rory's face. "I need you take my place at one of the Vampire Council's boring meetings, today." he answered.

"Alright! Fine. Just when and where do you want to make the switch?" replied Belphegor.

"Hmm...After school today! Meet me behind the school building and we can switch there!" said Rory enthusiastically, after giving it some thought.

With a slight nod of his head, signaling that he understood, Belphegor disappeared in his usual fiery way.

* * *

After school ended, Rory quickly rushed behind the building. As soon as he got there, Belphegor appeared. He morphed into Rory, and after Rory told him to just meet him back at his house after the meeting, he zoomed off at vampire speed to the meeting.

"Score! No boring old meetings for me anymore!" cheered Rory, fist pumping the air in excitement.

Once he was done with his little celebration, Rory quickly looked around at his surroundings. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he took off into the sky. Heading home to await his doppleganger's return.

Which about two hours later, he did. Belphegor went over everything at the meeting with Rory. Rory wasn't surprised at the lastest info at the meeting because usually it's always the same old news. He thanked Belphegor and dismissed him for the day.

* * *

Wednesday, Rory really dreaded having to go to school because he had gym that day. And it just so turns out that today they were going to be playing every nerds worst nightmare...dodge ball. Then the little light bulb in his head went off.

"Belphegor! I need you!" called out Rory.

The fimiliar blue will-o-wisp of fire, appeared and with it, so did Belphegor.

"You called?" asked Belphegor, teasingly with a smirk.

"Yes! I need you take my place at school today! They're playing dodge ball in gym class today and the jocks always go for me and my friends." explained Rory in slight urgency.

"Very well then!" he replied, and then turned into Rory once again.

As he was about to walk out Rory quickly stopped him. "Wait!" Belphegor turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't hurt anybody too badly in the game, today?" he requested in concern.

Belphegor just grinned. "No promises!" he replied, as he walked out.

That worried Rory for a brief second, but he got over it. Thinking that the jock's probably do deserve anyways. But then another thought crossed his mind.

 _'Oh crap! I totally forgot about the others! What if they figure it out that, that me isn't really me, but a replacement me?!'_ thought Rory worringly. He then sighed out. _'Well it's too late now. There's nothing that I can do now, except to sit here and wait. Hoping that they don't catch on to the fake me at school.'_ he thought tiredly.

Then he perked back up again, once he realized that he had the whole house to himself.

"Time to sit back and relax and have some fun around here, since I have the whole place to myself! Yes!" he said to an empty room in excitement.

He then went downstairs after he heard his mom leave and went into the kitchen to grab some popcorn, and then he went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He popped in a movie and clicked on the tv. He propped up his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back into the couch with the bowl of popcorn on his lap, and smiled.

* * *

When Rory noticed what time it was, he quickly cleaned up his mess and ran upstairs to his room before his mom got home. She usually gets home like thirty minutes before he does after school.

Thank goodness for vampire hearing because he could easily hear the front door downstairs opening and then closing, meaning his mom was home. And then about thirty minutes later, he heard the door again, meaning that it had to be Belphegor coming home from school.

And his hunch was right, as seconds later he came into is room.

"So...how was school?" asked Rory curiously and cautiously, afraid of being caught by his friends.

"Great actually!" smirked Belphegor.

Now Rory was slightly worried. "Great...how?" he asked suspiciously.

Belphegor rolled his eyes at the vampire, before turning back into himself. "Don't worry so much. I promise I didn't hurt anybody... _badly_." he said reassuringly, smirking at the end.

Rory's eyes went wide, but decided that it was probably best not to ask. So he didn't. "And did my friends suspect there's anything off about me today?" he asked in concern.

Belphegor gave it some thought before replying, "Nope! Not a thing."

Rory let out a breath of relief. "That's good!" he sighed out.

"Yeah! Whatever! I'm leaving now!" comment Belphegor like he didn't really care, which he didn't.

"Oh...Ok then." replied Rory, slightly disappointed. He had hoped that maybe the demon would stick around and hangout with him or something, but maybe he'll go and check out what Ethan and Benny are up to.

As if reading his mind Belphegor sighed. "Look! I'm not here for fun and games, kid. You hired me for a job, to take your place whenever you don't want to do something. And that's all. It's nothing personal. I'm just a man of business is all."

"I understand and I respect that. It's ok. Really! I still have Ethan and Benny to hangout with or I could always go and see what Erica's up to." smiled Rory, joyfully.

Belphegor was a bit amazed by open minded this vampire is sometimes, but whatever. His own lack of an attention span will lead to his own downfall someday. But he guess that's what he get's for not fully reading that handbook about the Council's rules and the introduction to vampires because he thought that it was too long and boring to read. Foolish vampire.

With a nod and a smile, Belphegor left.

* * *

Over the next few days, Rory had started to grow more lazier and had Belphegor take his place in a lot of activities that he was suppose to do himself. He even had the demon to stay home and do his chores, while he himself went out to have some fun.

One day, Ethan had called a very important meeting at Benny's house about some crazy werewolf on the loose in Whitechapel. They had came up with a pretty good strategy on how to kill it, but unfortunately for Rory the night they were going to take out the monster was also on the same night that there was going to be a Star Trek marathon on tv, which was tonight. And even more unfortunate for him was the fact that they left the most important task up to him. Sneaking up on the wolf with his awesome Vampire Ninja skills and stabbing the beast in the heart with one of Grandma Weir's special daggers.

Once he got home, Rory was very conflicted about what to do. He really wanted to watch the marathon, but at the same time his friends really needed him as well. He paced back and forth in his room when a fimiliar little blue flame came waltzing in. It was Belphegor.

"Belphegor? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see if you had any tasks for me." he said casually, shrugging. "And judging by the look right now, I'd say you do." he smirked knowingly.

Rory was a little shocked by his timing, but he didn't really care. So, he explained his situation to the demon.

"I can fill in for you if you'd like?" he suggested slyly.

Rory gave it some thought and then shook his head. "No! As much as I _hate_ to miss the marathon, I probably better do it myself. It's a pretty big and important task. And they're counting me to get it done." he replied.

"Aww...but come on, Rory. It's not like I can't get it done myself. You've had me do everything else for you, so why not this, as well? I promise I won't fail or screw it up or anything. Trust me." said Belphegor convincingly.

Rory still refused, but he still had a slight look of uncertainty.

"If you let me do this for you, then you can stay here and watch your marathon without having to miss a single minute of it. You know that big bad wolf doesn't stand a chance against me. It'll be a quick and swift kill. It won't know what hit him. And I won't let that werewolf hurt a single one of your friends, either. What do say?" pleaded the demon again.

After some serious thought, Rory started to fall for his very convincing words, but at the same time he also was getting a bad vibe about it all.

"I don't know...?" trailed Rory in slight doubt and thought.

"Oh come on, Rory! Pretty _please_?" begged Belphegor in a baby voice. "I'm just _dying_ for something that actually has some action in it, instead doing chores and going to meetings for you. Don't I deserve a _little_ action too?" he said pleadingly.

 _'I guess he is right. Why should I get to do all the awesome stuff, while he's stuck doing all the boring stuff for me. And I really don't want to have to face a werewolf again after the last one turned out to be Ethan, who tried to eat me in his basement. That was really scary. And fighting one sounds like_ way _too much work to do, anyways.'_ thought Rory. _'And I really do want to catch every moment of the marathon.'_ he thought happily.

"Alright! You can take my place." said Rory, giving in against his better judgement.

"Finally! I can get to have some... _fun_!" cheered Belphegor, putting emphasis on the word 'fun'.

Rory caught this and didn't like the way he said it and the huge grin that appeared on his face afterwards, but quickly shook it off. It was almost time for the plan to take action, so Belphegor changed into Rory.

"How do I look?" asked Belphegor smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Just like me!" piped Rory cheerfully.

"Of course!" chuckled Belphegor.

"Now remember! If things go south, be sure to watch the others back! Especially, Ethan's and Benny's because they're not vampires and can't heal as quickly like one." said Rory, making sure that Belphegor understood.

"Relax! I'll make sure that no harm will come to them..." replied Belphegor nonchalantly at Rory. "From the werewolf that is." mumbled the demon under his breath, grinning mischievously.

Rory heard that with his vampire hearing, but decided not to pay too much attention to it. Right now he was ready to get his Star Trek marathon started. After handing Belphegor the dagger, the demon left to go do his _very_ important job, while Rory went downstairs and grabbed some junk food and turned on the television to watch his marathon.

* * *

About forty-five minutes into the marathon, Rory couldn't seem to relax and focus on the tv. All he could think about was the way Belphegor seemed so eager to take his place and when he swore that no harm would come to his friends, Rory very faintly heard him mumble 'from the werewolf that is'. It all just seemed too suspicious to Rory. Not being able to take it anymore, he decided to give in to his bad feeling and go check on his friends and Belphegor.

Meanwhile, with the fight with the werewolf; Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica were all busy keeping the wolf busy and distracted while Rory/Belphegor is suppose to sneak up behind it and stab it with the dagger.

When Sarah and Erica had finally managed to restrain the werewolf, Ethan gave the signal for Rory/Belphegor to go in for the finishing blow, but he didn't.

"Rory! What are you doing? Kill it now while it's restrained!" shouted Ethan.

"Yeah...I don't think so. I don't really... _feel_ like doing it." replied Rory/Belphegor carefree, while looking at the blade in his hands.

"What?!" exclaimed Benny. "But you have the important job in killing it! We thought that we could trust you with something so important! So, why are you being so...lazy all of a sudden? Any other time you would be all for doing something so cool and awesome. So, what's change?" pointed out Benny.

Rory/Belphegor just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. It's like I said before. I don't feel like it." he replied again.

"Uh? Guys? Could you maybe hurry it up here?" commented Erica, struggling in holding the werewolf still.

"Yeah! We can't hold him forever, you know!" added Sarah, also struggling in holding it still.

Just then the werewolf had managed to break free from their grip and threw the two vampires off of him, knocking them out in the process. It turned towards the only two humans and charged right after them. Benny had quickly done a barrier spell, but the spell wouldn't last long and the wolf seemed intent on sinking it's teeth into one of them.

"RORY!" yelled out Benny in fear. "DO SOMETHING!" he demanded.

Rory/Belphegor rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he answered in an annoyed tone.

He quickly sped over to the werewolf and then stabbed it in the heart with the dagger, killing it. Letting out a breath of relief, Benny removed the barrier spell.

"What the heck, man?!" yelled Benny, angrily at Rory/Belphegor. "That werewolf almost killed me and E, a minute ago!"

Just then the girls came running up to them, wanting to know the same thing.

"I never _agreed_ to take part in your little plan." comment Rory/Belphegor snidely.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

"What do mean? You were right there when we agreed on it." stated Sarah.

While playing with the dagger again, he smirked before zooming over to Erica and stabbing her in the heart with it and killing her. Sarah, Ethan, and Benny stood there with shocked expressions.

"R-R-Rory! Why?!" asked/stuttered Benny.

Rory/Belphegor only shrugged nonchalantly at him. "Because! I felt like it!" he only replied. "And to answer your question _Sarah_. That wasn't really me who agreed to it." he added, saying her name mockingly.

Then they all gasped when they saw Rory's/Belphegor's eyes glow light blue.

"Y-your not really Rory...are you?" asked Ethan slowly, in concern.

The demon smiled and shook his head slowly, then he turned into his original form.

"Who are you?! And where's Rory?!" demanded Sarah with her fangs bared at the demon.

"I'm Belphegor. A demon of Hell. Rory hired me to take his place whenever he doesn't want to do something. And right about now I'd say he's back at home, enjoying his little nerd marathon." answered Belphegor.

"He ditched us?! Just so he can watch the Star Trek marathon on tv tonight?!" stated Ethan in disblief.

"Uh-huh! He _really_ wanted to see it, but your little 'taking down the evil werewolf' plan was going down tonight, at the same time that it started. So, I offered my assistance." he commented casually. "In fact! I've been taking his place for numerous things now and you all have been totally clueless about it, all along!" he added pleasantly.

Sarah got really ticked and charged at the demon, but he quickly threw the dagger at her and it accurately hit her in the heart, killing her. Belphegor laughed as he held out his hand and the dagger then floated over towards it and landing right in the palm of his hand.

Ethan and Benny began to back away slowly from the guy, in fear. As they were about to make a run for it, Belphegor then snapped his fingers and the two boys then couldn't move.

"Ah! Ah! Not so fast boys!" mocked Belphegor teasingly.

"You know, Rory wouldn't want this to happen! You made a deal!" snarled Ethan at him.

"Which was to take his place whenever he was too lazy to do something himself. There was never anything in the deal about not hurting anyone." smirked Belphegor smugly.

He then walked over to Ethan and slit his throat. Ethan dropped to the ground, choking on his own blood before he finally stopped moving. Benny cried out his best friend's name in anguish, as tears rolled down his face. He then looked over to see Belphegor approaching him. He gulped in fear, knowing what was to happen next.

* * *

Just seconds earlier, Rory arrived on the scene just in time to witness Belphegor stabbing Benny in the stomach. He cried out and quickly rushed to his bleeding and dying friend's side. Tears ran down Rory's cheeks as knelt down on his knees beside his dying form. He sat there knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the bleeding and injecting him with vampire vemon would be useless because it wouldn't be able to travel through his system in time to turn him. It hopeless. All he could do was just sit there and watch as the last bit of life left Benny's body.

Rory cried his eyes out, seeing Ethan's and Benny's dead bodies laying there, and two piles of ashes that he knew were probably Sarah's and Erica's. After he wiped his eyes, he stood up and faced Belphegor in rage.

"You! You did this!" he declared angrily, as he marched over to Belphegor and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "This wasn't part of the deal!" demanded Rory.

"And so was NOT killing them." replied Belphegor smugly, with an evil smirk. "And if you really want to point the blame at someone, then I suggest you blame yourself! If you would've just done what you were suppose to of done in the first place, then none of this wouldn't of happened!" stated Belphegor harshly.

Rory was shocked, as his grip on the demon's shirt loosened. _'He's right! This is all my fault! If only I did what I was suppose to do myself, then none of this would of happened! And Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica would all still be alive and Belphegor wouldn't have just killed them like that for no reason!'_ he thought, blaming himself.

Then tears started to fall again from his eyes. "I'm so sorry guys! This is all my fault! And now you're all DEAD because of me being to damn lazy to just face my responsiblities myself!" he sobbed.

His friends were everything to him. And now they were gone because of him. He didn't know how to live without his friends by his side. They were the only people on this planet who ever gave him a chance and was willing to be his friends, even with all his weirdness. They still saw him as a friend.

Sensing Rory's guilt and sadness, Belphegor preyed on it to convince Rory do the unthinkable.

"You know. There's a way to take away all that pain and guilt that you're feeling, right now." Belphegor said in a suggestive tone.

Rory sniffled and then looked up at him wanting to know. "Really? How?" asked the grief stricken Rory.

Belphegor smiled evilly, as he held up the dagger. "With this." he said.

Rory's eyes went wide. "Y-you, you want me to kill myself?!" stuttered Rory.

Belphegor nodded his head. "It's the only way to take away _all_ that pain that you're feeling right now." he replied, still holding out the blade to Rory.

Rory stared at it for minute before taking it with a shaky hand, with his still grief stricken state of mind. He let Belphegor's words sink in as he raised the blade up in the air and drove it down, straight into his heart. He let out small cry of pain before his body turned to dust.

* * *

Seconds after Rory stood there, looking down at the pile of ash that was once his body, as a spirit. He then looked at his ghostly looking hands in confusion, once he realized he was still there.

"W-what's going on? Why am I still alive?" asked Rory out loud.

"You're not. You're a spirit...or rather a soul, now." answered Belphegor.

Rory looked up at the demon in confusion. "But...but I thought that vampires didn't have souls?"

Belphegor chuckled at his statement. "You really should of read that handbook that the Vampire Council gave you because if you did then you would've learned that vampires still have souls, it's just that the curse of vampirism blocks it. But once you're dead, then it's off to limbo you go. That is...assuming that you haven't committed one of the seven deadly sins." he explained.

"No." commented Rory in a whisper.

Seeing his shocked expression, Belphegor couldn't help but to laugh. "Yep! And you committed one." he said knowingly.

"I did? Which one?" wondered Rory.

"Sloth. And I just so happen to be the demon that rules over that part of Hell."

"Wait?! So, you're the ruler of the world's slowest animal?" asked Rory, dumbly.

Belphegor faced palmed himself and shook his head in disappointment at Rory's comment.

"No! You idiot! Sloth is also another word for being lazy and having others do things for you all the time without reward, when you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself." he explained to the vampire.

Rory made the 'oh' expression, when he got it. But then it turned into one of confusion.

"But if my soul was what you were after, then why kill my friends?! And why take my soul now?!" asked Rory, slightly miffed at the demon.

"I told you that I would take your place until I got bored of doing it. And I got bored of doing, so I decided that now was the time to claim my prize." he explained, nonchalantly. "And as for your little friends timely demise? Well, they were just collateral damage. Remember? I know _everything_ there is to know about you. Including how your friends are your achilles' heel. I knew that you would be stricken with such pain and guilt if they had died, that I could easily convice you to commit suicide and end your own pathetic life. Which you did." explained Belphegor some more, flashing him a toothy grin.

Rory was so mad at the demon right now, as he clench his fists. He couldn't believe that this guy had tricked him so easily into giving up his soul. And now he has lost everything. His friends and his soul, even if it would be stuck in an eternity of vampire limbo. It was better than being in Hell.

"It's a shame really. That I also don't get their souls as well, that is. But I guess one is better than none, I suppose." added Belphegor mockingly.

"You monster!" said Rory through clenched teeth, glaring at him angrily.

"So, sue me." commented Belphegor, not really caring. "Now! We spent enough time here. You have a punishment that awaits you for your slothfulness."

And with a snap of his fingers, the scenery instantly changed to a large barren area. The two stood at the edge of a large deep dark hole.

"You said that if I killed myself that I wouldn't have to feel anymore pain!" said Rory, raising his voice.

"What I _meant_ was that you wouldn't have to feel anymore pain in _that_ life. Not so much in your _afterlife_. I mean, come on?! What would Hell be if you didn't exprience at least _some_ pain?" chuckled the demon. Then he made a thinking face. "Then again...I guess that would mean you would be Heaven, instead. But unlucky for you, you get's to have fun here in my little slice of Hell."

"A-and just what _is_ my punishment here?" asked Rory in slight fear.

"To be forever trapped in a pit of snakes." smiled Belphegor, enjoying Rory's fearful look. Rory gulped as he looked down into the dark hole. "I hope you like snakes, cause you're gonna be spending a very long time down there with them." teased Belphegor, as he then shoved Rory into the pit. He just stood there, smiling evilly as he heard the screams of Rory as he fell further down the dark abyss.

"Ah! Another foolish soul to join my... _little_ collection of lost souls who've all committed the sin of slothfulness. It's very rewarding, indeed." praised the demon to himself. "He really should've not been so lazy in reading that handbook. Maybe if he had, then he and his friends probably would of been still alive today." he added, while looking down the hole, smirking.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 4, folks!**

 **Poor Rory. He was basically tricked into giving up his soul by Belphegor. Curse you, seven deadly sins! Curse you! Lol!**

 **So, it looks like my next update should take place on July 16. So, until then please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Until next time, remember this...Don't let your laziness get the best of you because things can go downhill for you and for others very fast, when you don't do your part and heavily rely on others to always do it for you. Byyyeee! :)**


	5. Greed Is All I Need

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, that last one was pretty gruesome, huh? Well, know we get to see what Erica's deadly little sin is and how it will effect it her. Only two more chapters left after this one! And the next one won't be so pleasant to read because it'll be about one of everybody's favorite characters. Which one? Well, you'll just have to wait and see when that chapter comes out! Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Morning-Star57- Thanks for the review! Well, on this chapter you'll get your wish for Erica's sin, but unfortunately for Benny's I already have him assigned to a different sin than what you were requesting for. Sorry. But I still hope that you'll enjoy it regardless, when it comes out! Lol!**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks! And here is greed's now! Lol!**

 **123456789vampire- I had a feeling that you weren't gonna like how that one ended! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! And sorry for putting in you such an emotional state after that one. My evil side made me do it! Lol! I wish that I can say that this one will be better, but you know that I can't really say that because every chapter has a sad ending...or maybe at least a bittersweet ending with the villian ones. Lol!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Greed Is All I Need

Sin: Greed

Character: Erica

* * *

Erica Jones is a beautiful and young girl, with confidence and who always got what she wanted. Of course that was all thanks to her vampirism, but who's complaining? She loved what she was. To her it was like living her favorite movie/book franchise, Dusk, but only even better! Erica loved vampires and she loved being one, too!

It was much better than her old life ever was. Being classified as a nerd and always being bullied for it. She was always way too nice to ever do anything about it, until now that this. Now people respected her and guys jump at the chance just to be with her, while other girls wanted to be her. She couldn't ask for more. Sure she was a bit selfish and greedy and stuck up at times, but that's just who she is now.

Of course there was always one person who she never treated like that. Her best friend since like _forever_ , Sarah Fox. She was always willing to share with her or help her out whenever she needed it. She could never turn her back on her best friend, even if it meant lending a hand to help out with some stupid supernatural mumbo jumbo that was most likely caused by those three dorks, who she just _barely_ considers friends; Rory, Ethan, and Benny.

Yep! Erica Jones had it all! Expect for one thing. Money. Sure her family is financially ok, but she always wanted the best in things, which aren't cheap to obtain either. Nice things cost money. Lots of money. And her parents just couldn't afford things like that. Which was one of the reasons why she was kind of taking 'souvenirs' from her victims after she fed off them, but she soon had to stop because Sarah thought it was 'wrong' and was making such a big deal about it. Saying that she'll only attract unwanted attention to herself.

One night, while Erica was out hunting, someone had approached her.

"Excuse me? Miss?" spoke the stranger, politely

After finishing her meal and dropping her still alive, but unconscious victim, she turned around to face the person, giving them a hiss and showing her fangs at them.

"Back off! This one's mine!" she hissed at the guy.

The person just chuckled at her.

"I believe you have me all wrong Miss. I'm not here for your..." he trailed, looking down at the poor guy that she just fed off of and then back up to her. " _Meal_. I'm here because I can tell that you're a girl who likes the... _finer_ things in life." he finished.

Erica took a minute to study this guy. He had long blonde, slightly straight/wavy hair that just came just above his shoulders and he wore black thin rimmed glasses. He had on a button up light yellow dress shirt and an opened black jean jacket over it. He wore blue jeans with a brown leather belt around the waist and he had on brown leather looking shoes. On his head he wore a black fedora hat that had a sunny yellow band around it. And just barely visible under the sleeve of his jacket was an expensive looking watch. But what stood out most to Erica was the fact that his eyes glowed a yellow color. In all, she thought the guy was pretty cute looking.

"Yeah...And what of it?" she replied in slight suspicion/annoyance.

"Nothing." he said coolly to her. "But what would you say if I could help you get everything that you ever wanted?" he said suggestively to Erica.

"What do you mean, 'everything that I always wanted'?" she asked with a curious brow.

"Money and exspensive; shoes, clothes, jewelry. All of it! You'd be living like a movie star. No! Scratch that! Like a _queen_. Everyone at school really would be treating you like the queen bee because of your wealth and fame. You wouldn't just be popular at shcool, but across the country or whole world even." explained the man.

Erica was intrigued by what this guy was saying to her. She always wanted to live like the rich and famous do. It was a dream of her's. But how was this guy going to make her famous? Vampires don't even show up on cameras.

"And...how would you make all this possible? I mean, I'm a vampire and we don't exactly show up on camera to well?" she asked.

"Well, you see. I'm no ordinary man. I've got supernatural tricks of my own up my sleeve." he said smiling. Then he held out a hand, balled up into a fist. When he opened it up, there was a ring with a silver band that had small little strange engravings etched on to it and a small yellow crystal stone that rested on top.

"Whoa! I am NOT marrying some guy that I just met! No way! Sorry, there pal, but no thanks!" dismissed Erica strongly, taking a few steps back with her hands slightly up and shaking her head side to side.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's an enchanted ring that I made that will allow you to show up on cameras and also have a reflection, as long as you're wearing it." he explained calmly.

"So...it's like a daylight ring from that one tv show, The Bloodsucker Dairies?" asked Erica.

"Yeah! Something like that, only it's more of a...camera/reflection ring if you will." he quiped. "Once you put this ring on, your life will change forever. What do you say?"

Erica thought about it. She could just imagine what her life would be like if she was living the good life. A smile appeared on her face.

"Ok! You got yourself a deal, good look'in!" replied Erica with a wink, as she took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Excellent!" he replied. "I'll start preparations in the morning." he smiled at her.

As he was about to walk away, Erica realized that she didn't catch the guy's name.

"Wait!" she shouted out to the guy. He stopped to turn and face her. "Just...who are you, anyway?" she asked.

The guy smiled brightly at her and replied, "Mammon!" And then he turned back around and started to walk away, as his body began to start to shimmer in a yellow sparkly dust like glitter and he began to slowly fade away.

Erica stood there a little bit in awe of this guy and then smirked. "Cute _and_ mysterious...I like it!" she giggled. "But strange name though..." she then thought, curiously. But she quickly shrugged it off and sped off into the night.

* * *

The next day at school, Erica was standing around in the hallway chatting with Sarah when they heard a commotion coming from the entryway. They looked over and saw this big time movie producer walking down the hallway straight towards them. Erica and Sarah couldn't believe it. Why was such a big time popular movie mogul doing in Whitechapel? And in their high school of all places!

The man then stopped in front of them and flashed them an award winning smile.

"Howdy ladies! I am-" he greeted before Erica cut him off.

" _THE_ Jack Halloway! Of Halloway's Movie Productions!" said Erica in astonishment. "The famous producer of movies like Dusk and The Starving Games! I'm a _huge_ fan!" cheered/squealed Erica with excitement.

"Ah! So you've heard of me, eh? Well I'm flattered to meet such a big fan." he praised to Erica.

"Excuse me for asking, but...why is someone as popular as you doing here at our school, anyways?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Ah, yes! Well you see! A friend of mine had told me of this charming and very beautiful young lady, who he thinks would be perfect for the lead role in my next big upcoming movie, Blood Of Tomorrow. It's about a female vampire trying to find herself in today's society and is trying to fight her lust for blood and a her need to have meaningless sex with strangers. It's a little graphic, but I think that it'll be the next big blockbuster." he explained. "Anyways I'm getting of topic, here! My friend had mentioned that she goes to school here and that her name is...Erica Jones? If I'm correct." he said, trying to remember the name correctly. "Do anyone of you know her, by chance?"

"Mammon." mumbled Erica under her breath, realizing that the 'friend' that Jack must be referring to is him.

"What was that Miss?" asked Jack, just barely hearing Erica mumble something.

Erica snapped out of her thoughts quickly with a shake of her head. "Uh? Oh! Right!" she said confusedly, snapping out of it. "Well look no more because you've found her!" cheered Erica, holding out her hand to shake.

Jack smiled brightly at her and shook her hand. "It's nice to met you! And I must say...my friend was write about you. You do look stunning!" he said politely, while taking a good look at her which caused Erica to blush slightly. "You'd be perfect for the role! So, what do ya say? Are you in?"

"Of course I am!" replied Erica overly enthusiastically to the guy, with a huge smile.

"Excellent! Then here's my card! Just give me a call later and we'll set up the details." he said, giving Erica his business card. He then flashed a big smile. "I can tell you're gonna go far kid! I just know it!" he praised, before saying his good-bye and exiting the school.

Erica just squealed with excitement, as Sarah just stood there with her jaw dropped wide open in utter disbelief at what just took place.

"What. Was. That?!" commented Sarah.

Erica turned to look at her with a huge smile on her face. "That! My BFF! Was me taking my first big step into _stardom_!" stated Erica proudly, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone to her.

Sarah was at a lost for words. "Don't worry, Sarah! I won't forget about you when I hit it big. You'll always be welcomed in my big fancy mansion once I strike it rich. I'll even share some of my expensive clothes and shoes with you, if you want." added Erica with a one shoulder shrug.

Sarah rolled her eyes and replied with an 'ok' and walked off. Erica frowned at her response, but then shrugged it off. Before going to class herself, a thought occured to her.

"Funny? I don't remember telling Mammon my name? Or that I even go to school here?" she thought out loud, tilting her head slightly with a finger on her cheek. "Oh well! Who cares! I'm about to be rich and famous and living the good life!" commented Erica with a nonchalant shrug and smile, as she headed to class.

Little did she know that standing among the crowd of students, still lingering in the hallway, was Mammon with a big cheshire cat smile on his face. He then started to shimmer out, as none of the students didn't even seem to notice his presence there.

* * *

Later after school, Erica sat up in her room and pulled out the business card that the producer guy gave her. She called up the number and set up a time and place to met at.

After the meeting, Erica had landed the role of the lead actress, which she was absolutely thrilled about getting. It was like all her dreams were coming true. She then noticed her phone buzzing, it was Sarah. Sarah had wanted to know if she could borrow a pair of her shoes tomorrow because she had to go to her cousin's wedding and didn't have a pair of heels that would match the bridesmaids dress that she was gonna wear. Erica told her 'ok' and that she would bring them by tomorrow on way her to the airport. Not having the time to ask, Sarah gave a quick 'thank you' and 'bye', before hanging up.

After the phone call, a figure appeared in her bedroom, startling her and causing her to hiss at the figure. She soon relaxed once she saw that it was just Mammon, but she was still a little on the offensive as to just how he got in her room to begin with.

"Mammon! Don't do that! I could of ripped your head off for scaring me like that!" she hissed in frustration.

"Sorry!" was all he said to her.

Erica rolled her eyes, but then glared at him suspiciously. "Just _how_ did you get into my room anyways? And how did you know where I lived?" she questioned him.

"I know many things, my dear." smirked Mammon. "I've been around for a long time, now. And I can come and go, freely in any place I want to, without permission." he answered her, not telling her what he truly is and what he's truly after.

Erica glared at the guy for a little while longer, before sighing and accepting his answer, which earned a satisfied smile from Mammon.

"So! How did the meeting go with my famous movie producing friend?" asked Mammon.

"It went great! In fact, I landed the lead role!" exclaimed Erica in excitement, smiling widely.

"Good! Good!" praised Mammon. "I just knew that you'd get the role." he said confidently, grinning.

"I leave town tomorrow. I'm go to Toronto to start production on the film." said Erica. "I can't wait to be a movie star!" squealed Erica in glee. Then an idea popped into her head. "Oh! I've got an idea! How about you be my agent?!" piped Erica.

"I don't know...I'm more a...'talent scout' really, than I am a movie star agent." replied Mammon, not too sure about the idea when secretly he was all for it.

" _Please_! It's the least that I could do since you're the reason I got this job in the first place. And I'm sure you'd be geat at it!" urged Erica to him, pleadingly.

Mammon made a thinking face before shrugging and giving in to her plea. "Alright! You got yourself a deal!" he smiled brightly at her. Erica smiled too. "And don't worry about paying me with money, either." he added.

Erica looked confused. "But...? Then how am I suppose to pay you if you don't accept money?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I accept a... _different_ kind of payment, if you will." he said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"A different kind of payment? Like what?" wondered Erica, with a brow raised.

"I'll let you know when your payment is due. In the mean time, just relax and let me do my job. Without the worry of having to pay me with cash only means more for you, doesn't it?" answered Mammon.

"Yeah..."she trailed, not to sure at first but then got over it. "You're right! It does mean more for me! Huh?!" she agreed, perking back up again. Mammon only nodded at her in response.

* * *

The next day, on her way to the airport, Erica stopped by Sarah's to give her the shoes.

"I never got a chance to ask earlier, but wear are you traveling too?" asked Sarah.

"Well! I landed that acting gig with Jack Halloway and he wants me in Toronto to start shooting!" exclaimed Erica in glee.

"That's great, Erica! Congratulations!" praised Sarah, happy for her friend.

"Psh! With looks like these, I was a shoo-in for the role!" gloated Erica, as if it was no big deal. "But thanks for the congratulations, Sarah. Anyways, I have to go. I don't want to be late to check in for my plane. Bye!" said Erica, waving bye as she left.

"Good luck with movie!" shouted Sarah at her.

"As if I'll need it!" joked Erica back to Sarah, as she left.

* * *

When the movie was finally done and it was released month later, it was a big hit. People loved it and they loved Erica's. She was so excellent that Jack had offered a role in another big screen movie that he was doing. And of course Erica accepted the offer.

Soon Erica became a big time actress. Starring in movies, making guest appearances on tv shows, and sponsoring products across the country. She was famous now and she couldn't be any happier. Erica finally had everything that she's ever wanted in her life.

As her fame grew, so did her wealth over the next couple of years. Soon she bought a big luxurious mansion of her own. Her parents were living with her for a while, unitl Mammon had started to put ideas in her head about them only using her for her money and that they didn't really care about her at all. So, Erica eventually, kicked them out of her house which led to a heated argument between her and her parents. Until her parents had enough and had decided to disown her, but Erica didn't care. All she cared about was that it just meant more money for her to spend on herself. That was the last time that she ever heard from them again.

* * *

One day, Sarah had decided to drop by and pay Erica a visit. She hadn't heard from Erica in the longest and she became worried about her.

"Oh. Hey, Sarah." greeted Erica in a snobbish way, which surprised Sarah because Erica had never spoken to her like that before. She was usually nice when she talked to her and maybe acted that way around the guys, but never her.

"Hey, Erica! I haven't heard from you in a while and I thought I'd just stop by and see how you're doing." said Sarah in slight concern.

"Oh! Well! I'm doing great! Actually, better than that! I'm doing fang-tastic!" she replied jokingly while flashing her fangs and giving her a wink.

"That's good." replied Sarah. "You know...I really miss hanging out with you." said Sarah sullenly to her.

Then Mammon appeared, but Sarah didn't see him, only Erica did. Erica realized this and figured that it must be one of his many tricks and that he's cloaked himself from Sarah and only letting herself see him. As for why? She really could care less. So, she didn't.

"You know, she only misses you probably because she's after your money. She wants to hangout with you just so you can spend a whole heap of money on her at the mall." whispered Mammon in her ear.

Erica was letting his words start to effect her again. "Psh! Yeah! I bet you have!" retorted Erica snidely.

"What?" replied Sarah with a confused expression.

"You're probably only here just to try and squeeze some money from your dear old friend, who's hit it big now. Well, guess what? I'm not falling for it! I worked very hard for that money and I'm not just going to let... _you_ people try and take it away from me because you're too poor and worthless to even work for it!" she said in distaste to Sarah.

Sarah was offended by what she was saying. "Now hold on, here Erica! You can't just speak to me like that! I'm your best friend! And I don't want any of your money! I just want my friend back! Me and the guys have missed you, Erica! We never hear from you or see you anymore, ever since you started your movie career with Jack Halloway!" defended Sarah, strongly.

Erica rolled her eyes in annoyance at the other vampire. "Yeah! Right!" she scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're probably only just saying that! Maybe I should do you like I did to my parents, who only loved me for my money, and cut you _and_ your geeky little nerd squad out of my LIFE!"

Sarah gasped. "You did that to your _own_ parents?! Erica! How could you?! That's...that's just cruel and mean! You know they don't love you for only for your money! They love you because you're their daughter!" she said, shocked.

"Whatever!" remarked Erica, not caring. "And it was pretty easy to do, too!" she added.

"You wouldn't?!" gasped Sarah, horrified at how her best friend was acting.

Erica then smirked. "I would. And I think I will, too." she said mockingly. "As of right now, Sarah Fox. We are no longer friends!" shouted Erica at Sarah. "And you can tell the geek squad the same thing, too!"

Sarah was heartbroken by her best, well now EX-best friend, declaration to her. Tears started to sting Sarah's eyes, as Erica just stood there glaring at her. Not wanting to take anymore of this, Sarah made her way to the door. Before walking out, she stopped and turned to face Erica.

"You know, Erica. Money can't buy you everything. It can't buy you happiness." stated Sarah with a sad expression on her face, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I beg to differ. I seem pretty happy right now and it's all thanks to _my_ money! Now! Good-bye, Sarah!" comment Erica back, coldly to her, while still glaring at her.

Sarah didn't say anything, she just shook her head in disappointment and then left.

"I can't believe her!" remarked Erica snidely, not even caring that she just lost her best friend due to greediness.

"It's alright. It was for the best, anyways. She'd only suck you dry of all your hard earn riches, anyways." commented Mammon reassuringly to her with a smile.

Erica smirked and then relaxed some. "Yeah! I suppose you're right!"

* * *

Since ending her friendship with Sarah, Erica's life and career had never been better. She was only getting more and more richer with every new starring role that she took on, over the next few months. It had already been about a years time since ending her friendship with Sarah and the boys too, and Erica had seemed to forget all about it as she continued her career, thinking that she doesn't need anyone but her money and possessions.

Erica was loving all the fame and fortune that she was getting. Of course, there was still all those haters out there who called her stuck up and selfish, only because she wouldn't donate to any charities like other celebrities do and she only cared about money making and nothing else. But Erica didn't care. As longs as she had her money, then nothing else mattered.

* * *

One day, while out on her pool patio, tanning, she got a phone call. It was from Jack. When she answered it, Jack didn't sound too pleased. According to him, Erica's last movie was a flop and hardly made enough money to cover the cost that it took to make the production. Erica wasn't phased by this at all. She figured that it was just one bad movie and that the next one would do better. It wasn't as if it was the end of her career or anything, but how wrong she was.

Soon movie after movie that she did, had started to do horribly at the Box Office. Which meant lesser and lesser pay for her, until finally it came to a point that nobody would hire her for a role. Not even Jack Halloway, himself. And to make it worse, her name was being slandered all over the tabloids about what a terrible actress she was now, and that she had hit her peak in stardom. Even her fans had started to abandon her. Everything was going downhill for Erica real fast.

Mammon soon appeared to her. "Look! I'm afraid I can no longer be your agent, Erica." he said to her.

She looked at him in shock. "But why?! If this is about money, then I thought that you said not to worry about paying you in cash because you had something else in mind as payment?!" she replied in surprise.

"Because Erica. You're finished as an actress! Done! De nada!" he said to her, as if it was obvious. "There comes a time in some great actor's and actress' life where they just aren't as great as they once were, anymore. And I'm afraid that time has come for you as well, my dear. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you." explained Mammon in what was probably fake sympathy.

Erica didn't say anything. She was still shocked by everything that is happening to her. Her life was spiraling out of control now.

"And about my payment. I'm still sticking with what I had told you earlier, about not accepting your money. But I will collect what you owe me, very soon though." he added, giving a devilish grin before shimmering out.

A chill ran though Erica. The way he said it just seemed to creep her out a little. She wondered just what kind of payment he had in mind.

* * *

Things had gotten worse for Erica over the next couple of months. She had lost all of her expensive and valuable things. She lost her sports car, her mansion, her jewelry, her designer clothes. Everything. When she went to her parents for help, she had found out that after kicking them out that her dad was in jail for selling drugs to support him and her mom. And her mom was locked up in a mental institute because of severe depression and suicidal thoughts that she was having. Erica felt really bad for what she did to them. Because of her and her greed, she had ruined their lives.

Erica would of then turned to her best friend, but then she remembered that they _weren't_ best friends anymore after the way that she had treated Sarah that day. And had denounced her as her best friend. She'd probably never ever wanted to see her face again after that. So, she didn't bother to go to her.

So, over the next month, Erica had lived on the streets. Alone. Dirty. Cold. And empty inside. She eventually had lost all humanity in herself. At night she would prowl the streets, looking for humans to drink blood from, but unlike before she used to only take a little bit of their blood and left them with their human lives intact still. But now when she feeds, she sucks all of their blood and lives them dead on the ground. And she wouldn't just claim one vitcim a night, but instead she would go after two or three sometimes, just to satisfy the hollow hunger that she felt inside. She was a true monster now.

* * *

Eventually, she was caught and brought in by the Vampire Council for trial. Of course she didn't make it easy for them. She kicked, scratched, hissed, bite, screamed, and struggled the whole way there like a wild animal. As she awaited for her trial to began a familiar figure shimmered into the dungeon room, outside of her cell. The figure smiled at seeing Erica in her current state.

"Mammon?! What are you doing here?" questioned Erica, speaking her first real words in a long time.

"I have came for my payment! Which I should be receiving here very shortly!" he answered with such glee in his voice.

"You never did tell me just what kind of 'payment' that is that you had wanted." stated Erica bitterly.

"Ah! Yes! That's right! I didn't tell you! Did I?" he said mockingly, which was starting to irritate Erica. "Now, were are my manners? I do believe I forgot to mention that I am a... _demon_. Didn't I?" he said knowingly, chuckling at her.

Erica's eyes shot wide open. If he was a demon, then that meant that he must of been after her soul all along. She cursed herself mentally for ever trusting this guy. He was the reason why her life was now so shitty, to begin with. Mammon smirked when he was that she must of realized just what kind of payment that he was after, exactly.

"I see you figured it out." he stated pleasantly. "Well! Let me go into more depth about myself and just what exactly it is that I actually do." he began. "You see. I am the demon that rules over the domain of greed in Hell. I travel across the planet looking for poor souls, such as yourself, to trick into being extremely greedy so that I may take their souls, later on." explained Mammon proudly.

Erica glared harshly at the demon with such hate in her eyes. Mammon only laughed at her. "It was all too easy really! All I had to do was just simply memorize that big time movie producer guy into hiring you as his lead female role in his movies and then manipulate him into ruining your fliming career! And then the rest went from there." he gloated/explained, with a grin.

Erica hissed at him, but again Mammon wasn't phased by it. He only laughed harder at her.

"So what will happen to my soul when it goes to your part of Hell?" asked Erica with vemon in her voice.

"You'll be boiled alive in a pot of the finest quality of oil that Hell can offer." he answered. Erica's eyes grew wide once again, in fear. "Oh! That reminds me!" he said in realization.

He then held out his hand with the palm facing upward and yellow little shimmering lights, much like how he appears and disappears, began to sparkle in his palm. Soon a small ring began to materialize in his hand. Erica recognized the ring and quickly glanced down at her hand, finding her reflection ring that Mammon had given her eariler, was no longer there. And then she looked back up at him in surprise.

"You won't be needing this anymore! Now won't you?" he said, as he then crushed the ring in his hand into nothing more but yellow dust. He dumped the ring's remains on the floor and then dusted his hands off.

Just then a heavy door could be heard opening and closing. "Well I must be going now, but I'll be seeing you very shortly, my dear." he said, grinning madly at her as he shimmered out.

Erica started to scream and shout in anger and frustration. Soon the guards came in and restrained her, as she struggled against them. They took her the Council room, where it was time for her trial.

* * *

They had her wrists chained together, as a guard stood on each side of her. Erica didn't say anything. She just stood there in silence, glaring menacingly and looking like a feral animal, even when they asked her how she pleaded. Nothing.

As the charges were being read, Erica glanced out at the crowd of vampires here to see her trial. Among them she had spotted Sarah sitting there, crying with Ethan comforting her and Benny and Rory there as well, looking very sad about the situation and ready to cry themselves. Her heart crumbled at seeing them like that. Erica's eyes then no longer held rage and anger in them, but held hurt and sadness in them as she watched them.

"Erica Jones! We the Vampire Council find you GUILTY of mass and reckless killings! And for going rogue and putting our kind at risk of being discovered by the human public! You are here by sentenced to DEATH for your crimes! Which will be enacted _immediately_ at this very moment!" announced Anastasia, as she gave the verdict.

A loud wail could be heard along with sobbing coming from the audience. Erica knew who it was coming from. It was Sarah, as she cried even harder at hearing the verdict of her best friend. Hearing and seeing her best friend so devastated had finally made Erica realize that she was right, when she said that money couldn't buy you happiness. The kind of happiness that money had only brought her was only a temporary kind of happiness, not _real_ happiness that can last for a lifetime. The one thing that money couldn't buy was true friendship and love.

Realizing this now, Erica had felt like a little bit of her humanity had returned to her, as a single tear ran down her cheek, filled with nothing but guilt and regret. Then that's when she felt it. The wooden stake being driven through her heart by the executioner, as she slowly began to turn to ash with the sight of seeing her friends grieving for her as the last thing that she ever saw.

* * *

 **A/N: Holly cheese and crackers! That one sure brought a tear or two to my eyes. How about you?**

 **Poor Erica. Losing everything that she ever cared about. Her friends, family, her humanity, and her life. Not to mention all her possessions! Did you guys like what I did with the reflection ring idea? I got it from the show The Vampire Diaries, with there daylight rings! I thought, 'why not have a ring that can allow a vampire to have a reflection or to show up on film?!' Lol!**

 **So, the next update will be happening on July 30th!**

 **So, until then...Don't let greed blind you to what truly matters in life, your loved ones. Byyyeee! :)**


	6. Don't Be Such A Glutton

**A/N: Hey, there guys! This is MBAV fan66!**

 **So, some of you seemed to really of liked that last chapter, huh? Lol! Well, I know a few of you out there (*starts fake coughing, saying TiredOfBeingNice's name*) who aren't gonna like this one as much. Lol! Because yes! We're finally down to our last Team V member, Benny Weir. Lol! So, please don't hate me for what's about to happen in this chapter. Please! Pretty please, with sprinkles and a cherry on top?! (*gives puppy dog eyes and pouty lips*) Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Morning-Star57- Actually, (not meaning to sound mean or anything) I didn't take your suggestion, as I had already planned on using Erica for that sin way before you had said anything, but...You're welcome, regardless though! Lol! :) And I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks! I will! Lol! And I hope that you'll like this one too! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! And I some how doubt that you're gonna be too excited about this one, fanfic buddy. (*wink. wink.*) Lol! And only two more to go! Lol! Well...one more after this one. Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But I do own this chapter's plot.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Be Such A Glutton

Sin: Gluttony

Character: Benny

* * *

Benny Weir was a goofy and fun loving guy with a good heart. He loved to chill out after school with his best bud, Ethan Morgan on Friday nights, while his parents went out their little date night thing together. He'd always bring over the piles of junk food for them both to share and pig out on. Which was the reason why his best friend needed a babysitter in the first place. Sure, Ethan says his parents only hired a babysitter to watch his little sister, Jane, but Benny really knew that they had hired Sarah to watch him as well.

Some people might consider him a bit of pig when it came to eating his favorite foods. Especially when he had eating contests with either Rory or Ethan or sometimes both. He couldn't help it! He just really loved to eat his favorites, especially pizza. Which is why he had the local pizza place, Pizza Palace, phone number remembered by heart. That and he also had them on speed dial on his phone.

But whenever he saw someone poor on the street hungry or at school without something to eat because they couldn't afford lunch, he was always willing to spilt whatever he was eating and share with them. It always made him feel good about himself and he actually enjoyed helping out others in need. In fact, he sometimes would go down to the local food bank every now and then to volunteer handing out donated groceries to low income families.

* * *

While walking down the street, Benny was passing by the local video game store when he suddenly stopped to view a poster that was on the window. It was a poster advertising the newest video game Zombie Hunters 2. He had already played the first one, which was a total blast, so when he found out that there was a sequel coming out tomorrow, he got really excited. But then his excitement died down when he realized that he had already blew all his money yesterday on buying this really neat looking pair of spy goggles that came with a spy camera and wrist watch. So, he was currently broke at the moment.

"Darn it! Now how am I suppose to get my hands on the lastest version of Zombie Hunters." complained Benny. "Maybe I could ask, E to buy it?...Nah! He wouldn't have enough money after Jane blackmailed him into giving her twenty dollars to keep quiet about us going out to stop that monster that was terrorizing the town earlier this week, when instead we were suppose to be at the library. So, he's outta the question." pondered Benny, out loud. Then he let out a sadden sigh. "I do anything just to get my hands on that game." he said quietly to himself, unaware that someone actually did hear him.

"Did I hear you say that you would do... _anything_ , just to get your hands on that video game?" came a mysterious voice from behind him, startling Benny with a yelp.

When he turned around he saw that there was nobody there, which freaked him out a bit. "W-who said that?" he asked shakily.

"I did!" said the voice from earlier. "Down here!" commanded the voice.

Benny then looked down and there on the ground in front of him was this puddle of some kind of black goopy looking stuff. Then his eyes went wide when the puddle started to rise up and take the shape of a human.

Standing there now, was a young man who looked to be in his twenties, wearing a black t-shirt that had some kind of graphic print on it, but Benny couldn't quite tell what it was because of the worn looking brown leather jacket that he was sporting over it. He had on a nice pair of blue jeans and a pair of black and orange sneakers. Around his neck he wore a loosely fitted orange scarf, which sort of struck Benny as a little bit weird since it's only early autumn and the temperature hasn't gotten really all that cold out, yet for a scarf. And his hair was short and was a really dark brown color that almost looked black, and he had it spiked up in the middle into a mini like mohawk kind of style.

When Benny looked him in the eyes, he saw that they glowed orange. This struck Benny as strange and wanted to know just who this guy is. He was kind of picking up bad vibes from the guy.

"And who are you?" asked Benny trying to sound not scared, but was slightly failing at that.

"The name's Beelzebub!" he answered.

"Beel..ze...what?" replied Benny in confusion and with a face to match, trying to pronounce this guy's name correctly.

Beelzebub rolled his eyes at him. "Beel-ze-bub." he pronounced, but Benny still wasn't getting it. So, with a sigh he answered tiredly, "Just call me Beel for short. It'll be easier on the both of us."

Not wanting to press the matter further, Benny shrugged his shoulders agreeingly. "Alright! Fine by me! That name's much more easier to say than...whatever the other one was." he responded, having a hard time trying to remember what the guy's real name was. "So, what are you exactly? I mean, no one normal has eyes that glow orange. Not to mention appearing from some kind of weird black goopy liquid, like that. So, you must be some kind of supernatural creature?" he questioned, getting to his other main point. And then with a curious raised brow added, "And aren't you hot wearing that scarf? It's still too warm out to wear one."

"Well. First off, the scarf is a fashion statement and I'm pretty used to hot temperatures from where I'm from." he answered honestly and with a not too bothered expression, which then earned a strange look from Benny. " And secondly, I'm not gonna lie to you... _spellmaster_." started Beel, which shocked Benny a little that they guy even knew that he was a spellmaster when he hadn't even told him that, "So, I'm gonna give it to you straight. I'm a demon from Hell." he finished. Benny's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Hell?!" repeated Benny, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yep! That's right! I said Hell." replied the demon, confirming what he just said earlier.

It then occurred to Benny just what this guy was after then. "If you're a demon from Hell, then that must mean you only want my soul!" he exclaimed/accused in slight fear.

"What?!" exclaimed the demon in utter disbelief. Then he started to laugh. "Nah! I'm not like all those other demons out there." dismissed Beel. "I'm like a... _good_ demon, here to help those in need without asking anything in return." he smiled happily.

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Benny, not buying the act.

"No! Really! I am! In fact, that's why I'm here!" pleaded Beel. Benny just stood there with his arms crossed, giving the demon a disbelieving look that said 'go on.' "Once I heard that you said that you would do anything just to get your hands on that game, I just knew that I could help you!" explained Beel.

"Yeah! And what is it exactly do you want in return, _eh_...?" questioned the spellmaster in suspicion.

"Nothing! I swear! All I want out of it is just the knowing of doing a good deed and to stick it to my fellow demons in Hell, is all! I swear it!" defended Beel with his hands held up in defense.

Benny just gave the demon, that stood before him, a serious stare down before his gaze reverted back over to the poster on the window. He gave it all some deep thought and then looked back over towards the demon, who was smiling hopefully at him. "And if I let you 'help me' then just how would you do that, huh?"

"With this!" replied Beel, pulling out a small vile with some kind of orange liquid inside from his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Benny curiously.

"It's a special kind of potion that will allow you to eat without getting fuller quicker than usual. Basically you'll feel as if you were starving and hadn't eatin' in days. Plus, you won't even gain a single pound while you're busy binge eating!" he explained.

"And how does this help me, exactly?"

"I've gotten word that there is going to be an eating contest held in the park on the release date, being hosted by this very game store to help promote the game's new release. And the grand prize winner will be issued a free copy of the game plus, fifty bucks!" said Beel with enthusiasm. He then looked Benny up and down. "And judging by the way you look, I'd say you'd probably be one of the first to be out of the running." he deduced, insulting Benny slightly.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can put away quite a bit of food myself! And almost everytime I have an eating contest with my friends, I always win!" retorted Benny in defense.

"Eating contests with your friends is completely different from the real thing! I mean for one, you'll be going up against professionals! They'll cream you for sure!" declared Beel in an obvious tone. "But with this potion, you'll be able to keep up with them and possibly be able to win the whole thing!" he added suggestively.

After some quick thought, Benny realized that he was right. They would totally cream him in the contest. So, not really trusting the guy very much, he agreed to let the demon help him. A satisfied smile appeared on Beel's face, as he handed Benny the vile.

"Oh! But before you take it! I should warn you!" spoke Beel warningly. Benny looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "The potion has a _slight_ side effect. It might cause your appetite to fluctuate between being absolutely starving one minute and then not wanting to hardly eat anything the next." warned Beel to him.

"Is that all?" questioned Benny with a smug smile. Beel nodded a 'yes'. "Psh! Then I think that I can deal with a little change in appetite from time to time, then." dismissed Benny absentmindly.

"O-k. I hope you're right, then." replied Beel in concern, sounding not too sure about Benny's answer.

"Of course I am!" boasted Benny, proudly. He then looked down at his watch and saw that he really needed to be going. "Oh! Geez! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late getting home! Grandma's gonna kill me!" exclaimed Benny worringly, slightly freaking out a bit. "Hey, look! Thanks for the help and info, and all but I gotta run! See ya!" he said quickly, shoving the vile into his pants pocket and rushing off down the street in a hurry.

The demon just stood there and watched as he ran off. An evil and smug smirk spread across the demon's face. "Oh, Benny. Benny. Benny. How naive you are to believe a demon's words." he started to chuckle evilly. "You're grandma's not going to be the death of you. Rather, you'll be the death of yourself." stated Beel ominously.

His body then melted away into the black goo and oozed away to somewhere.

* * *

On the day of the big promotional eating contest event for Zomibe Hunters 2, Benny uncorked the little vile and swallowed Beel's potion. Remarking afterwards to himself how it tasted kind of like orange soda. After that, he then left to the park to partake in the event.

Benny could tell that the potion was working, because before the contest began he suddenly felt really hungry. He smiled at himself, thinking how easily this was going to be in winning this contest.

When he took his seat at the table, he looked out into the crowd of people gathered around to watch. Out in the crowd he noticed that Beel was there in the audience.

 _'Huh! I wonder what Beel is doing here? Maybe he came to cheer me on.'_ thought Benny, but was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard the announcer start to speak and was about ready to signal for them to start. Once they were done talking and as soon as they sounded the starting bell, Benny began to chow down on his portion of food.

After about twenty five minutes into the contest, it was over and Benny had won the whole thing. He was beyond over joyed that he had won.

After receiving his prize, Beel came up to the young spellmaster. "So, I see that it worked." he said casually.

"Yep! It sure did! And it was all thanks to that little bottle of potion that you gave me!" replied Benny happily.

"Well, don't thank me yet." snorted Beel.

"I know! I know! There's still the side effects to the potion that I'll be experiencing for awhile." commented Benny, carelessly. "Like I said. I can handle them." he added.

"Yeah! You say that now, but we'll see." stated Beel back, mockingly.

* * *

Later that night, Benny had invited Ethan over to play the new game. Benny told Ethan just how he won it by winning an eating contest. Ethan was a bit shocked that he even won, but was quickly over it as soon as they started to play the game.

About twenty minutes into the game Benny's stomach began to rumble with hunger. He paused the game and then got up. "Hey, dude! You hungry? Because I sure am!" he said, heading to his bedroom door. Ethan looked at him strangely.

"How can you still be hungry after spending your afternoon, cramming your face full of food until you're about to burst?" asked Ethan.

Benny just shrugged at him. "It's one of the side effects of potion that I took." he answered.

Ethan's eyes grew wide. "Potion! Benny, what potion?!" asked Ethan in concern.

Benny rolled his eyes at him. "A potion that I took, that would allow me to win the contest. It would make me hungry enough and able to put down all that food. Of course there is the small side effect of it effecting my appetite from time to time, but I can deal with that."

"So, you basically cheated?!" replied Ethan skeptically in shock.

" _No_!" denied Benny. Then Ethan just gave glared at him incredulously. "Ok! So, maybe it is cheating, a little." he finally said, giving in. "But it was for a good cause!" he added in defense.

Ethan just shook his head disappointingly at his best friend. "I can't believe you, Benny!" he said disapprovingly. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Did you make this potion yourself or did you steal it from your Grandma again, like last time?" he asked him in suspicion.

Benny then got really nervous. "I...I...I got it from this guy I just met on the street." he answered meekly.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Ethan, making the other teen flinch. "Benny you should know better than to trust a random stranger, who's willing to just give you a potion that you don't know anything about!" he scolded angrily.

"What?! What can I say?! I really wanted to get my hands on Zombie Hunters 2, plus that fifty dollars prize money!" he tried to defend, throwing his hands out.

Ethan just stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he let out a sigh. "Please tell me that you got the guy's name, Benny?" he asked, looking back at him.

"Actually, I did! He said his name was..."answered Benny, as he trailed off in thought, but soon gave up on trying to remember the guy's real name as he felt a headache coming on from just trying to remember it. "Well, I don't really remember what his whole name was. It's too difficult to remember, let alone say. But he said just to call him Beel for short."

"Beel?" repeated Ethan, more as a question than statement. "That name sort of sounds familiar? Almost like I've heard it somewhere before..." he thought.

Feeling his stomach rumble at him again, Benny got impatient. "Look! Can go and get me something to eat now, E? I'm _starving_!" begged Benny.

Letting it go for now and deciding that he'll look into it later, Ethan rolled his eyes at him and mumbled a 'fine', while shooing him away with one hand. Benny smiled as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

But it seems that potion did more than just effect his appetite. It also had seemed to of effected his personality too, a bit. Were he used to be willing to share whatever it was he was eating with others, now he wouldn't even consider sharing his food with anyone but himself. Even if he knew that, that person was poor and hungry. He didn't care.

At lunch today, Benny had gotten a whole lot of food to eat. More than he would usually eat, which boggled Ethan's and Rory's minds. But what really shocked the two most was the fact that he didn't even eat it all. In fact, he hardly even touched any of it.

"Dude! You can't be serious about throwing awaying all that food, are you?" asked Rory.

"What?! I was really hungry at the time, but now I'm not anymore! And what's the big deal if I throw it all away, anyways?" he replied.

"Because that just plain wasteful, Benny! I can see if it was just a little bit that was being thrown away, but this?" said Ethan, gesturing towards the tray still full of untouched food. "Is ridiculous!" he finished.

"Yeah, man! Maybe you should give some that to Ashley Andrews. I heard that she wasn't able to afford lunch this week because her dad had got laid off from work, so now her family has to cut back on a lot of stuff and is struggling to just get by." suggested Rory to Benny.

Benny shot him a harsh glare. "And why would I do that? It's not my fault that her dad lost his job and she can't afford lunch anymore." he said, rudely.

Both boys jaws dropped hearing that. They knew that Benny was the type of guy who hated to see others go hungry. Ignoring their looks, Benny took a bite out of his taco before declaring that he was finished and getting up to go empty his tray.

* * *

Over the next few days, Benny's appetite was all over the place. One minute he was absolutely starving and it seemed as if no matter how much he ate, he just wind up hungry again, minutes later. And then the next he was basically starving himself. Sometimes even the sight of food seemed to make the spellmaster want to barf.

It was Saturday afternoon and Benny was in his kitchen, looking for something to eat again. He grabbed a bunch of junk food and sat down at the counter and began to start stuffing his face. Minutes later, Ethan came in with a worried look on his face and a book in hand. When he saw Benny stuffing his face again, he began to get even more worried for his friend.

"Benny, we've got a BIG problem!" stated Ethan, setting the book he was holding down.

"Tell me about it, E! I can't stop eating!" he said while eating. "I thought that I could handle it and that the potion would wear off eventually, but I was wrong." he said, putting a few chips in his mouth.

"Yeah! Well...I finally realized why that guy's name sounded so familiar." said Ethan worringly. Benny sat there, awaiting his answer. "Beel's real name didn't happen to be Beelzebub, was it?" he asked Benny.

"Yeah! That's it! That's what he said his name was before just shortening it to Beel, since I was having such a hard time saying it!" he replied back, in realization.

"Benny! Beelzebub is a demon from Hell!" exclaimed Ethan, but Benny didn't seem too surprised by that.

"Yeah! So?! I already knew that, E." responded Benny, shrugging his shoulders.

Ethan's eyes went wide with shock. He could just hit Benny right now for willingly letting a demon "help" him win some stupid eating contest just to win a video game. Demons were never as they appear to be and can never be trusted.

"Benny! You idiot! You mean to tell me you already knew that he was a demon when you accepted that potion from him?!" yelled Ethan to him out of frustration.

"Yeah...why? What's the big deal? He said that he wasn't like other demons. That he was wanting to do good deeds to help people, just to stick it to the other demons. What's so wrong about that?" wondered Benny, not getting what's the big fuss was all about.

Ethan let out an exasperated sigh and then opened the book to a bookmarked page. "Because, Benny! He was _lying_ to you! He didn't want to help you just to stick it to his fellow demons, he just said that to get you to trust him!" explained Ethan strongly.

Benny's eyes then went wide in worry. "Then...then that means he really was after my soul! And I just gave it to him!" he stated in fear and shock. "I'm such an idoit!" he shouted, hitting his forehead with his hand.

"And get this! He's not just any demon. Apparently he's one of the seven demons that resides over one of the Seven Domains in Hell, with each domain representing one of the Seven Deadly Sins and their punishments that go along with them." recited Ethan, indreduously.

Benny gulped. "A-and what d-domain does Beel reside over?" questioned Benny, stuttering slightly.

Ethan quickly read over the page and then looked back up at him, gulping as well, with a very worried expression.

"Gluttony." he replied, simply.

"Ok. So, what's gluttony's punishment, then?" Benny proceeded to ask, in slight fear for the answer.

Ethan once again looked back down at the book. "It says here that those who have committed the sin of gluttony will be forced to eat rats, snakes, and toads in Hell for their acts of such gluttonous behavior from when they were alive." read Ethan, out loud.

"What?! I can't eat rats, toads, and snakes! That's disgusting dude! Yuck!" exclaimed Benny in disgust.

"Sorry, man! But it says here that you have to. That's the punishment for being gluttonous." replied Ethan, feeling sorry for his friend. "But it could've been worse. I read that the other sins punshisments are way more worser off than this one." he said, trying to lighten the mood some.

"Yeah, but...I don't want to eat rats, toads, and snakes." he commented, making a grossed face. "It kind of sounds like something Grandma would use in her really grossed out potions or something." he added.

"Well, you're good as long as you haven't died yet. So, until then you don't have to worry about it." reassured Ethan, some.

"I guess so." replied Benny, sullenly. "But this stupid eating side effect to that potion is driving me NUTS!" he exclaimed as he suddenly began to eat again. "I mean..." he started, before having to stop real quick to take a bite out of a sandwhich and then to take a drink from his glass of water. "How long is this potion suppose to last, anyways? I would of thought that it would've ended by now. That contest was over _days_ ago!" he complained, stuffing even more food in his mouth.

Ethan started to grow worried. "I don't know, but don't worry Benny! I'll go find your grandmother! Maybe she might now of a way to reverse it or at least might know something about the potion." offered Ethan.

Benny nodded his head. "Good idea, E! Maybe she might know something?!" replied Benny, agreeing with him. "She said that she was going downtown to get her hair done at Style'n'Cutz Hair Salon today. So, go check there first." informed Benny. With a quick nod, Ethan quickly rushed off to go find Benny's Grandma for help.

 _'I hope he manages to find her. I would of went, but how could I ever leave such delicious looking food and go searching on an empty stomach.'_ thought Benny concernedly, as he watch his friend go. _'Wait a minute? Why did I even just think that, to begin with?!'_ he thought alarmingly.

Then he saw a familiar black goo come rising up from the floor, taking on a human shape. As it finished taking form, he heard laughing.

"That's because the potion sort of did more than just change your eating habits. It also changed your train of thought a little bit when it comes to food." replied an all too familiar and deceiving voice, Beel or aka Beelzebub.

"It's you!" snarled Benny angrily at him.

"Yep! Me! And I see that your little friend has figured me out." replied Beel in a olayful way, smiling. "Too bad he'll never find a way to undo that potion that I gave you." he said slyly, as he shot Benny a dark look with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Why?! What did you do to him?!" yelled Benny demandingly at the smug demon.

"Relax! I didn't do anything to the seer!" he reassured. "It's just that even if he did manage to find your grandmother, the Earth Priestess, it wouldn't do any good because there is no information about the potion that I gave you." explained Beel coolly to Benny.

Benny's eyes went wide. "What?" he said in a hushed and disbelieving tone.

Beel then broke out into laughter, trying to control himself from laughing at Benny's shocked expression. "I was the one who invented the potion to begin with! And I have yet, decided to create an antidote to it. So, as of right now the potion's effects are ever lasting." he mocked, after calming down from his laughing fit, and then smirked at the spellmaster.

He then made a thinking face. "But!" he said, as if in thought. Then he looked over at Benny and grinned a toothy grin. "I suppose there is _one_ sure fire way to end the potion." he mocked knowingly, as he looked at him mischievously.

"How?!" asked Benny, with slight hope in his voice.

Beel smiled a huge cheshire cat smile at the hopeful teen. "By _death_." he stated calmly.

Benny felt his heart drop and all hope go out the window. There was no freaking way was he going to just kill himself, just to end the potion's effects on him! No way! Nuh-uh! Not happening!

"Listen here, _Beel_!" said Benny, spitting out the demon's name in disgust. "If that's even is your real name? Which it totally isn't!" remarked Benny snidely, taking a bite out of his cold, leftover chicken drumstick, before continuing. "There is _NO_ possible way that I'm going to kill myself just to end this thing! Thank you very much! I'll just find another way and me, Grandma, and Ethan will just create a cure to your...twisted little potion!" replied Benny defiantly, as he took another big bite out the drumstick.

Beel only smirked at him. "Oh! I figured that you'd say something like that. But, who says that you'll wind up doing it _willing_?" he replied slyly, with a toothy grin.

Benny looked at him in confusion, as he continued to cram one thing after another into his mouth, until he soon started to choke on something. He immediately stopped eating and started to cough, crying out for help to Beel. Beel only stood there chuckling, as he watched him slowly begin to choke to death.

Benny got up from the counter, still coughing as his face started to turn blue in color. He could feel his air supply diminishing as his lungs gasped for air, only to receive none due to the object that was currently restricting air flow through his esophagus. He soon collasped onto the floor as his view began to grow fuzzy and dark. With one last cough, he soon passed out. Never to awaken again.

"See? I told you that you weren't going to kill yourself willingly." gloated Beelzebub, as he stopped laughing. "Well! It seems my work here is done!" boasted Beelzebub, as he then smiled a pleasantly pleased and happy smile to himself. "On to the next, sap!" he added.

His body then melted back down into the black goo and slinked away under the kitchen door and outside.

* * *

Minutes later, Ethan and Evelyn came in through the door. They both gasped as they saw Benny laying there on the floor, unmoving and blue in the face. Ethan quickly rushed to his best friend's side and felt for a pulse, only to not find one. A look of horror spread across his face.

"Is there a..." began Evelyn, but Ethan shook his head 'no' in response to what she was about to ask.

She broke down in tears, as tears of sorrow ran down Ethan's face as well. "We were too late." he began to cry in a hushed tone. " _I_ was too late! I should of done something sooner! Then maybe if I did, we could of found a way to save him! And he would still be alive!" cried out Ethan, in dispair and sadness.

Mrs. Weir came up to the crying teen and kelt down beside him to comfort him in a hug. "No, dear. This isn't your fault. You did everything in your power once you realized that that guy's name sounded so familiar to you and that he was really the demon of gluttony. You tried to save him and that's all that he could ever ask for, but in the end...we were just a little too late was all." spoke Mrs. Weir kindly and reassuringly to the young seer, as a few tears ran down her aged cheeks.

Ethan only nodded, but didn't move from her embrace as they both just sat there in silence, grieving over the loss of Benny Weir and his soul, knowing that it wasn't going to a better place.

* * *

 **A/N: (*blows nose*) That one was so sad! Actually, they're ALL SAD! (*starts crying again*) Lol!**

 **Poor Benny! And sorry if this one kind of sucked. I kind of was struggling with ideas for this one. But unfortunately, this was the best that I could come up with.**

 **So, that just leaves our last sin and last character, which is a villian by the way. And let me tell you! Phew! Boy! Is it a doozy of a chapter! Well...actually, it's gonna be split into two chapters because of how lengthy it's gonna be. It'll probably still be really long, but not as long as it would be if I just left it as one whole chapter. Lol! And if you thought that the other chapters where great, then wait until you get to reading the next two! They'll through you for a loop of dark emotions! You'll see! Lol!**

 **So, that's that until the next update, which will be on August 13. So, until then I'll be seeing you all! And don't forget! 'Don't be such a pig when eating. Because gluttony can have many consequences in end. Like a really bad tummy ache or even worser, choking to death. So, be sure to take your time when eating and don't be afraid to share, especially if you have more than you can eat.' Byyyeee! :)**


	7. The Lust For Power Part I

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, you've might of noticed on the summary for this story that it says that they are gonna be 7 one-shots for this fic, right? Well, just to let you know that it's half right. You see, I originally had planned on there being only 7 chapters. One for each sin, but the last sin had wound up being way too long just for one chapter. So, I decided to split it up into two chapters, making it a two-shot instead. The chapters are still pretty long though, but it's better than there being like one super duper uberlong chapter! Right? Lol!**

 **And I know that I'm posting this way earlier than I said was in the last chapter, but TrampleRose had requested if I could post this first part of lust this Thrusday. But only if I wanted to and well...I just can't wait to give you all this chapter anyways! So, here it is! Lol!**

 **Anyways, I think this one is the best one out of all the other sin chapters. Why, you may ask? Well, this one gonna have a whole lot of emotion to it. Anger, saddness, and a little bit of happiness and joy, too! Lol! Well. Those two emotions won't happen until the next chapter that is. Lol! This one is probably the only one that will have pairings in it.**

 **I know you all have probably read other stories using the two pairings that I'm about to use for this sin in other author's stories in a similiar way, but they're all different in their own unique way by how the plot plays out for those couples. So, mines not any different. Er...I mean, it is different! Just I have the pairings play out in the story differently than the other stories out there do, is all. Lol!**

 **I hope that this and the next chapter does fit in with the sin lust, ok. I tried to make it have both kinds of lust. You know. The sexual kind of lust and then there's the power hungry kind of lust. Although the chapter mostly centers around the sexual one a bit more, but hey! It's still lust, isn't it? Lol! And just as a warning, there's gonna be a lot of swearing and sexual content in this chapter and the next. Nothing rated M or anything! Just mentions of sex/rape in it, is all.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TrampledRose- Thanks! I'm glad that you still liked it! And guess what? SURPRISE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Quick! Somebody call a paramedic! Lol! Oh, wow! Sorry for making you go cry your eyes out while on the toliet fanfic buddy. Lol! Hey! Can I have some of your ice cream too? After this sin, I think we're both gonna need it. Lol! That's right! You're gonna hate me again, for what's gonna happen for this sin, but mostly in the second half is were you're really gonna be ticked at me. But it'll also make you smile too! Lol! You'll see once the other chapter comes out. Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the 7 Deadly Sins. All I own is this story and what takes place in it. Lol! So, please! Do enjoy! Lol!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lust For Power Part I

Sin: Lust

Character: Jesse

* * *

It was no lie that Jesse Black was an evil and conniving vampire, who loved power. He would do anything to get it, even if it meant lying or hurting others. He did try to take back his hometown of Whitechapel once, by creating a new smaller flock to help him in his goal of resurrecting his dead old flock from centries ago, that was much larger. Combined, he would have an army of vampires at his disposal just to take over the town, with.

But that plan was foiled, thanks to his ex-girlfriend and her little nerd friend seer, along with his friends as well. He only turned her into a fledgling because he thought that she would stand by his side and rule with him, but that wasn't the case, as she had turned on him all because he turned into a vampire against her will. Or so she says. Now, he did tried to get here back by forcing her to drink human blood to become a full fledged vampire by injecting that nerd Ethan Morgan with venom. Forcing her to choose between herself or the geek, but that plan backed fired on him as well. Yes, she did choose to save the little pest at the cost of her possibly ever being human again, but now she hated him even more because of it.

Even after helping them and risking his own life to deal with the Lucifractor and Stern, she still didn't like him. So, he basically just gave up on ever making her his. That's what he gets for ever thinking that someone as bold and out going as her could possibly ever make a good partner and mate for him.

So, for now Jesse was back to his old ways again. He was after the one thing that he always wanted. Power. He'll deal with finding a mate at a later time, but for now he focused on getting something that he knew would be a lot less difficult to deal with.

* * *

Jesse was at his mansion, pacing around thinking about ways on how to take over Whitechapel, again. He had been recently recruiting more members to his new flock. After helping putting an end to Stern's plan, the Vampire Council had decided to lift his banishment for the deed. So, now he could finally finish were he left off at. Trying to find a way to resurrect his fallen comrades from when he used to be known as Horace Black. Thinking back on that name, made Jesse cringe. He really hated that name now. It sounded so...lame and nerdy.

Anyways, as he was thinking of ways to take over the town, something strange caught his eye. He suddenly felt a breeze blow through the room and red rose petals, that seem to come out from nowhere, swirled about in the breeze becoming intense as a guy started to materialize in the center of the whirlwind.

The guy was well built, with a six pack and very muscular looking. He had short dirty blonde hair that was kind of a mix between messy and neat looking. He wore a blue, see through button up shirt that wasn't even buttoned and he had on blue jeans that seemed to fit him just perfectly and do him great justice. He didn't wear any shoes and his eyes were glowing a sapphire like blue. He was rather sexy and good looking all in all. He was the picture of perfection.

But Jesse could tell that despite his looks, the guy was much eviller than he looked. He could smell that the guy was a demon, but not any demon. He was the demon that represented lust and that rules over the lust domain of Hell. After spending years as a reverend to a small local church, he learned a thing or two about demons and Hell. It was all part of the job.

"Ahh! If it isn't the demon of lust! To what do I owe the pleasure of?" said Jesse mockingly, with a smug smile on his face.

The demon flashed a pearly white toothy smile, that sparkled in the light. "So! I see you have heard me, huh vampire?" mused the demon.

"Of course! When you've been posing as a reverend for decades, you tend to learn a thing or two about Heaven and Hell..." he replied nonchalantly, as he trailed off his sentence to send a sharp glare towards the demon. " _Asmodeus_." he finished, saying the demon's name in emphasis.

"I guess you do have a point there...cutie." replied the demon, flirtingly.

Jesse felt a chill run through him. Not one of fear, but one of creepiness and disgust. The demon was obviously hitting on him, which he wanted no part in. For one, he didn't swing that way and even he did, he would most definitely NOT be attracted to him.

Asmodeus then approached Jesse, getting rather too close for his comfort, and then started to run his fingers down Jesse's chest.

"Ooo! You're so strong." commented Asmodeus seductively, resting his head on Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the demon's sexual advance towards him and quickly pushed the guy away and took a step back with a serious expression on his face. "Look! Asmodeus! I know that you're here to try and get me to make a deal with you and all, so that eventually when my time comes my soul can go to Hell and forever burn in a pit of fire and brimstone. But I'm _not_ into guys. So, forget it and let's get on with the deal." replied Jesse seriously.

Asmodeus let out a huff noise and made a fake pouty face. "Tease." he mumbled simply and then smiled. "Alright! Have it your way!" he added, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Anyways, on to business. My deal is simple. I give you a way on how to obtain the power that you seek, in exchange for your soul." he said carelessly.

Jesse thought about it some. Was he really that desperate enough to just give up his own twisted dark soul just for power? Yes! Yes, he is! He's a vampire anyways so it'll probably be centries before he ever dies. And if he does, then he might as well get the one thing that he's been craving for, for years now while he's still alive.

"Ok! I'm in!" replied Jesse coolly. "If it means I get what I've always wanted at the cost of my soul, then so be it."

"Wow! That was more easier than I thought it would be!" replied Asmodeus, a bit stunned.

"Yeah...well...whatever! Just tell me how I can get the power that I so longed desired, demon." he demanded calmly.

"Very well then. But I'm not _only_ going to just help you achieve the power that you've so long lusted after, but also the _sexual_ lust that you've been craving too." smirked Asmodeus.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Jesse, raising a curious brow at the demon of lust.

Asmodeus once again started to flirt with Jesse by running his fingers through Jesse's dark hair with a somewhat lustful expression on his face. "I mean, by helping you with your lack of a love life, silly. I'm gonna also help you get that special someone that you've long been searching for, so you can finally get all those years of pent up sexual urges and desires out of your system." he replied in a low and husky voice.

Jesse was starting to get really nervous and uncomfortable at the demon's actions and words. He once again, broke free from the demon's passes on him and looked him in the eye.

"Look! I already told you! I'm not into guys! So, stop trying to get me into bed with you or the deal's off!" he snarled, with his fangs bared.

"Fine! But I wasn't talking about _me_ helping you release all your sexual pent up energy. I was talking about some else." clarified Asmodeus, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Then he gave a knowing glare towards Jesse's direction, along with a smirk. "And who says that your not into guys? Hmm...?" teased Asmodeus, slyly.

"I do! That's who!" snapped Jesse, trying not seem so nervous.

"Oh come on, here Jesse! I'm the demon of lust! I can sense that your not as straight as you lead on to be. You've obviously have struck out with the hetero side of sexuality, so why not switch sides and join the homosexual side of it, _hmm_?" implied Asmodeus, knowingly.

Jesse's face suddenly turned really flushed. He always did wonder what the other side was like. Maybe it was even more better than the one that he was on now? He cursed himself for Asmodeus being able to sense his mixed feelings about being in a relationship with the same gender.

"And let's say that you were 'some how' right. Who would you recommend that I hook up with, huh?" pursed Jesse questioningly to him.

"How about one of your ex's nerdy little guy friends? Nerds are usually weak and should be easy to control too." suggested Asmodeus, making a thinking face.

Jesse's eyes got wide at just what he was implying when he said that nerds where easy to control. "You want me to... _rape_ , one of Sarah's dorky friends?" he said in utter shock and disbelief.

"Yep!" answered Asmodeus with a nod. He saw the look that Jesse was giving him. "What?! They all have some kind of power that could probably benefit you in some way. Plus, by breaking their spirit will guarantee that they won't try to oppose you and fight back, like what happened with your ex, Sarah." defended Asmodeus.

Jesse gave it some deep thought and saw that he was right. If he had probably forced Sarah to be his first before turning her, then she'd probably still be with him and do whatever he wanted her to do. Instead of being a disobedient little _brat_ and ruining all his plans. An evil smirk spread across his features.

"You're right! Plus, it'll be a great way to get revenge on Sarah too, for breaking my heart and ruining my plan of resurrecting my fallen followers and taking over this town once again." he said pleasantly. "But which one?" he said, going over his options.

"I can't go after that blonde dork, Rory since he's vampire. He could just use his vampire powers to try and fight back, _if_ he's smart enough to realize that." he thought out loud.

"How about the other two? They're both still human." implied Asmodeus, adding in his imput.

"Well, I obviously can't go after that spell wielding dork, Benny because even though he sucks at spell casting, he could still get lucky and manage to just use a spell to escape. No! I need someone with a power that makes them powerful and useful to me, but who can't also use that power against me or to defend themselves with..." thought Jesse about the situtation, which only left one other person. He grinned evilly at the last possible candidate. "Which only leaves one other that fits the bill. Ethan Morgan."

"Aaah! You mean the seer. You're right! His power would be useful to you. You could use his visions as a type of omen to warn you of what's to come and I've also heard that seers eventually develop other abilities as well, like being able to sense when one is lying or not and being able to mess with others heads, too. He'd be a valuable asset to you. Not to mention that since he's still young in his abilities and hasn't really learned anything that can help him defend himself, he'll be an easy target to get to and to bring under your control in no time without any difficulty." commented Asmodeus, agreeing with Jesse.

"That! And he'll be the perfect way to get revenge on Sarah since she cares _way_ more about him than she does the other two geeks." added Jesse, evilly.

"Then it's all set! First you'll focus on breaking this Ethan kid and then you can get on with the next step of gaining the power that you need to take over this town and possibly even the world!" stated Asmodeus satisfyingly. "I'm so excited!" he cheered, which caused Jesse then to start laughing evilly, which was kind of turning on Asmodeus. "Mmm...Has anyone ever told you, that you look so... _sexy_ when you're being all evil and stuff?" purred Asmodeus, playing with Jesse's hair again and giggling.

Jesse immediately froze and stopped his laughing at the demon's comment. He blushed slightly from slight embarrassment and then pushed the guy away from him, and gave him a warning hiss.

"Fine! Be that way!" pouted Asmodeus, but then smiled and winked at him. "I'll see you around later anyways, cutie!" he stated flirtatiously to him. And then he left in a whirlwind of rose petals.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Geez! That guy's such a creep!" he remarked snidely, but then grinned at his plan of what was to come next in his quest for ultimate power and taking over this world as king. He couldn't wait.

* * *

While walking home from Benny's, Ethan was suddenly hit from behind. As he blacked out he heard very familiar cackling as his world went dark. When he finally came to, he found himself in an unfamiliar room on a rather large bed.

"Wha- where am I? And how did I get here?" asked Ethan out loud, as he looked around at his surroundings.

He then got up and headed to the door, only to find that it was locked from the outside. "What's going on?!" he said, starting to feak out a bit.

He then ran over to the window to find that he was up too high to able to jump out the window to escape. He then grew even more worried, almost to the point of panicking. Suddenly he heard the lock on the door click and the door being opened. He turned around to find the one person that he hoped to never see again, enter the room with a cheshire grin on his face. Ethan immediately backed himself up against the window's ledge with wide eyes.

"Ah! I see that you've finally awaken." said the figure. "So, tell me. How do you like your accommodations?" replied the figure with a devilish smirk on his face.

"What is this, Jesse?! What's going on here?! What do you want with me?!" questioned/demanded Ethan, rapidly in a shaky voice.

"What's it look like, nerd? I kidnapped you, that's what." answered Jesse calmly.

"B-but why?" asked Ethan.

A huge smile spread across Jesse's face at his question. "Because...you're gonna help me get everything that I ever wanted." he said slyly, smirking. "A-a-and how will I do that? You should know that I would never help you in a millions years!" replied Ethan, trying to be brave. Jesse only laughed at Ethan's attempt to be brave, when he could clearly sense the fear that he was giving off. "Well, unlike you, I have a millions to years wait." remarked Jesse mockingly to him. "But unfortunately, I don't feel like waiting that long dork. No. Instead you're not gonna have much of choice, of the matter, in helping me achieve what I want." said Jesse ominously and evilly, as he looked the teen up and down.

Seeing Jesse looking at him like that, combined with his statement, made Ethan glup in fear at just what evil thoughts were running through the evil vampire's mind, right now. Gathering his courage, he managed to ask the question that he was dreading to ask. "You still never said just how it is that I will help you, if I'm being forced into it?" stated Ethan, slightly fearfully.

"Why tell you when I could just... _show you_." replied Jesse slyly in a low tone. Ethan then noticed the lust filled look in his eyes and got really scared for what was to come next. Jesse then slowly began to approach the frighten seer, grinning evilly. "You know Ethan? Now that I actually take a good look at you, I must say...you're rather cute looking for a guy. You're just my _type_ , in more ways than one." he said evilly/seductively.

Ethan tried to make a run for it, but was quickly stopped by Jesse and his vampire speed. Not having anything to fight back with, Jesse was easily able to grab the poor boy and pick him up, carrying him back to the bed. He dropped Ethan on the bed as he looked at him seductively with a glint of mischief and evil in his eyes. Ethan begged for him not to do what he was about to do, but it only fell on deaf ears, as Jesse only ignored his pleas and soon began to crawl on top of him, kissing him on the lips forcefully.

"Don't worry Ethan. I'll be as gentle as I can be, but no promises." commented Jesse mockingly in fake reassurance, as he then chuckled.

" _Please_! Don't do this! I beg of you!" begged Ethan meekly, as tears began to form in his innocent eyes.

"Sorry, seer! No can do!" chuckled Jesse, teasingly as he shook his head. "Now! Enough stalling! It's time that I finally make you _mine_." stated Jesse darkly to Ethan, smiling down at him.

He then ripped of Ethan's shirt and began to start placing kisses all along his bare torso, which only caused Ethan to whimper and sob with every cold and loveless kiss that he felt. Eventually, things only got worser from there, as Jesse began to sexually harass Ethan even further into the night.

* * *

To finish off the terrible deed that he had done to the poor and now broken seer, Jesse bit into Ethan's neck drinking from him. He only took enough to satisfy his hunger and then left the teen in the bed as he got up to get dressed, feeling energetic and very pleased with what he had done.

"Hmm, Ethan! I forgot just how good your blood tastes." stated Jesse, as he got dressed with a smile on his face.

Ethan didn't say a word. He only laid there shivering in pain at what just happen. Feeling disgusted and ashamed with himself, along with a few other emotions like fear, anger, and saddness.

Seeing as Ethan didn't say anything and seeing him in his current state, Jesse smiled pleasantly at the sight. "What we just did was so good, that it left you speechless, huh?" joked Jesse, teasing the poor hurting teenager in the bed. Then he gave a careless shrug. "Nevertheless, don't even _think_ about escaping because it'll be useless. The room is too high up to jump out the window and I'll have guards standing outside the door at all times." he said, as he walked towards the door.

Ethan's eyes grew wide with surprise and fear, knowing what Jesse was saying. "S-s-so, I'm your p-prisoner?" he stuttered out in fear and in slight pain.

Jesse smiled devilishly at him as he turned and walked back over towards Ethan, getting up close in his face. He caressed Ethan's cheek gently as he looked him in the eyes. "Well, of course you are. But don't think of it as being my prisoner, but instead as being my own personal _forever_ guest." he smiled, toothly. He then leaned in, closing the gap between them to kiss him, while Ethan had a look of fear on his face. He would of pushed the vampire off of him, but was too scared that it would only make him mad and lash out at him by hitting him.

Once Jesse finally broke the one sided kiss, he exited the room, but not before saying that he'll be back more later. After he left, Ethan immediately curled up in the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest with the sheets covering him. He buried his face into his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs, and his back rested against the headboard of the bed. Soon tears began to pour out of his eyes, as he cried. Wishing for his friends to find him and to come and rescue him from his horrible situation with Jesse. He soon cried himself to sleep, which wasn't all that peaceful with nightmares of tonights horrid events still fresh on his mind.

* * *

The next day, Jesse had awaken to find Asmodeus laying there next to him in his bed. He was startled at first, which earned a sexy smile from Asmodeus, then Jesse flashed his fangs at him out of anger and glared at him harshly.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Sheesh!" sassed Asmodeus, as he then got up out of the bed. "So! How did it go last night?" he asked Jesse, intriguingly.

A huge smile appeared on Jesse's face as he answered the demon's question. "It went _way_ better than I thought it would be. Who knew the little geek was so good in bed." he said smugly and satisfyingly, smirking.

"Mmm...then maybe I should give him a try?" teased/implied Asmodeus pleasantly, thinking about it.

Jesse then hissed at the demon. "Back off, demon! He's mine now!" demanded Jesse warningly, with a bit of possessiveness in his voice.

"Ok! Ok! He's all yours!" said Asmodeus in mock defense, with is hands in the air, backing off the subject. "You vampires are so possessive." he then mumbled.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the guy. "So, why are you here Asomdeus?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, yes! I come baring gifts!" he joked. Then when he snapped his fingers, a little black chest like box appeared in his hands. "Well...one gift, really."

Jesse's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Is that..." he trailed off before Asmodeus finished his sentence. "The Cubile Animus? Yep!" finished the demon for him, giving a slight nod.

"But I thought that the seer had it?" wondered Jesse. "How did you get it?"

"He did, but when you're a demon and not restricted by that silly little rule of having to be invited in first before entering, then it's easy to sneak into peoples houses and do a little... _snooping around_." answered Asmodeus smugly, as he grinned. He then handed the little box over to the vampire. "I also found out that another eclipse will be taking place again, in two weeks on Friday. So, all you need to do now, is just gather the 219 souls that you'll need to exchange out for the souls of your 219 dead flock members. And then boom! You'll have all the power that you'll need to take over this town." informed Asmodeus to Jesse.

"Excellent!" praised Jesse pleasingly, as he looked down at the small box that rested in his hands. He then began to laugh evilly, as things seem to be looking up for him finally. He finally has someone to fulfill his lustful and sexual desires on and now, soon he'll have his lust for power over Whitechapel and maybe even the world, finally realized.

As Jesse was laughing, Asmodeus came up behind him and then whispered in his ear, which sent a chill down the vampire's spine as he spoke. "You have a really _sexy_ laugh that just _turns me on_ , you know that?" whispered/purred the demon with a lustful smile. Jesse then immediately spun around on his heels with his fangs bared and eyes glowing, only to find that the demon had disappeared. He blinked a few times with a stunned face, before he shook himself out of his blank stare.

"I swear! I'm gonna kill that demon, if he doesn't stop doing that." stated Jesse, seriously/bitterly.

* * *

For the entire first week of Jesse's plan, he had repeatedly abused and used Ethan, physically and emotionally, by raping him and then feeding off him each and every night. And with every night Jesse's lust for the poor seer only grew. At first Ethan would be defiant against him and fight back, but after so many days he eventually succumbed to Jesse's control some, but not fully. He would still have his moments of defiance and would give the vampire attitude, but then would do as his captor had commanded of him after receiving a swift blow to his frail body or a slap to to his delicate face.

Jesse entered Ethan's room to find the seer sitting by the widow, staring out of it. Jesse smiled at the sight of his beloved prisoner sitting there looking so pathetic and sad looking, but also so beautiful and perfect looking too. Ethan heard him come in, but continued to look out the window.

"What do you want, now?" spoke Ethan in a dull and raspy voice.

"What?! Not happy to see your favorite vampire captor, are we? Why, I'm hurt, Ethan." he mocked teasingly with a sinister smirk. Ethan didn't answer him. He only just turned his head to face him with a hate filled glare that only made Jesse laugh. "Anyways, I've come for your assistance, my dear little sex slave." said/mocked Jesse, getting serious now.

"Like what? It can't be for..." replied Ethan, stopping because he couldn't even bring himself to say the word. "You know what. It's too early in the day for you to want to do that. So, what else could it be?" implied Ethan.

Jesse smiled a toothy grin. "Do you mean, _sex_?" he implied mockingly, to what it was that Ethan meant. Ethan cringed at the word. "Then no. I didn't come here for that, but now that you mentioned _it_..." smirked/hinted Jesse devilishly with that lustful twinkle in his eye. A look of dread then spread across Ethan's face, which made Jesse laugh. "Relax! Maybe later though dork. But what I need from you right now is a vision." he said casually.

Hearing that made Ethan relax some, but he was still slightly on guard around the vampire. With Jesse there's no telling what's going through his evil brain. "A vision?" repeated Ethan as a question, looking confused.

The vampire nodded as he walked towards him. "I need you to get a vision from me, to tell me what to expect in the near future with my plans that will be happening real soon. I need to know whether or not if there's going to be any unexpected interference headed my way. Namely your loser friends." he explained, stopping just mere inches away from the sitting teen, holding his hand out for him to take to get the vision from.

Ethan just glared at him and scoffed. "Like I'd ever help you with your evil plans, _Jesse_. You've already kidnapped me and tortured me in the most worse way possible." replied Ethan bitterly. He then stood up to face the vampire, face to face, as he stared him down in the eyes defiantly. "My friends _, will_ find and rescue me! And then they'll put a stop to your nefarious plan, just like the last time, Jesse! I have faith in them and I will never give up hope on that, either!" he stated strongly and confidently.

This only angered Jesse and he then back handly slapped Ethan across the face hard, which caused him to be knocked onto the floor. Ethan looked up at him, rubbing his sore and red cheek, with watery brown eyes that now held fear in them.

"How _dare you_ speak to me like that, you little shit!" growl Jesse angrily, as he glared down harshly at him with a really pissed off look. "You best remember who you're talking too! And you're lucky that you only got off with just a little slap to the face and not something more severer." he sneered. "Now, get up! And get to work!" demanded Jesse loudly to Ethan.

Not wanting to suffer any more punishment, Ethan got up, trembling some with fear and then slowly reached out for Jesse's hand, getting a vision. When the vision was over, Ethan began to tell him what it is that he saw. He told Jesse how he saw him gather all the souls that he needed without any problems and how he managed to successfully resurrect his dead followers and how all of Whitechapel and the world was under his control. Jesse was very pleased to hear this, as he smiled wickedly. He then gave Ethan a small peck on the cheek, as a reward for doing what he was told without any back talk this time. Ethan flinched slightly at the gesture.

As Jesse was leaving the room, he suddenly stopped as his hand was on the door knob, and looked over his shoulder at the frighten boy in the room. "And Ethan. The next time that you want to give me attitude again, I suggest that you think twice about it. You'd best remember that. Or _else_!" warned Jesse, glaring at him sternly as he flashed his fangs threateningly.

As soon as he saw Ethan reply with a slow and steady nod of his head, Jesse then smiled happily and left. Once he was gone, Ethan broke down in tears again, but still refused to give up his hope that his friends will come for him. It was the only thing that was keeping him going, right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ethan's place. His parents had started to grow worried and had reported him missing to the police. They had no idea as to what might of happened to their son. They knew that he couldn't of just ran away, since he did seem pretty happy with things at the Morgan residences and they don't remember having a major blow with him either. So, that only left two options. One, something bad happened to him and he was laying somewhere hurt and injured and unable to go for help. Or two, which was even worser than the first, he was kidnapped by some creep and was being held somewhere against his will.

And with everyday that went by with him missing, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan grew more and more worried for Ethan's safety. Even Jane was scared of what might of happened to her brother. She even started to pray every night before going to bed, hoping that her little prayers would get answered someday soon and he'll come home safely to them.

Erica, Rory, Sarah, and Benny weren't fairing any better either with their friend's sudden disappearance. They would search the streets for him, looking for any signs as to where he might be, at night so that way they're not discovered as easily when Erica, Sarah, and Rory would search by air. The most worried out the four, was probably Benny. He feared what might of happened to his best friend. Ethan's been there for him through _everything_ and he didn't know what he would do if he lost his best friend. He probably wouldn't be able to live with himself.

And all the worry was kind a taking it's toll on the poor spellmaster. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he looked a little bit thinner than he normally does from lack of appetite, and his hair and clothes looked a mess. His grandma and the others would try to get him to rest and eat something, but he would mostly decline their suggestions. He would get some sleep and he would eat a little bit, but it was hard to sleep when your mind's constantly plagued with nightmares of your missing best friend and with fear and worry of his condition. And when he did eat something, it was hardly anything. He mostly just nibbled on whatever it was that he was eating, and not finishing it completely.

* * *

It was another night of searching, as the gang gathered to see if they found anything. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Sarah. Everyone just shook their heads 'no' as they all looked down in a sadden expression. Sarah frowned too. "Me neither." she said glumly.

"Well, we can't give up looking! He has to be somewhere! Ethan's still out there somewhere and is probably wishing and hoping for someone to find and rescue him! And I refuse to let my best friend down!" declared Benny strongly with determination.

Erica, Sarah, and Rory all nodded in agreement. They just couldn't give up now. Not when Ethan's counting on them. He'd probably do the same for them if the stituation was reversed. They'd search the ends of the world if need be, if it meant getting their friend back. "Benny's right! We can't just give up! Ethan's our friend and he'd do anything for us! So, we should do the same for him!" said Rory with confidence.

"Then let's get back to searching!" said Erica, but when she looked over to Benny she frowned at his current state. "But I think that you might want to go home and get some rest, Benny. You look tired." suggested Erica to him.

Benny shook his head. "No! I'm fine." he denied, even though he knew that she was right, but he refused to rest now. Not when Ethan's still out there, needing him. Erica gave him a disbelieving look. "I swear. I can keep going." he said reassuringly to her, giving a weak smile.

Even though they didn't really believe him, they didn't want to argue about it and waste anymore time in finding Ethan, so they took his word for it, relunctantly and took off to begin looking again.

Benny stood there alone in the darkness for a minute, as he then looked up at the brightly lit moon in the sky. "Don't worry, E. We'll find you. I promise. Just hang in there for me a little while longer. I'm coming for you and I'm gonna save you from whatever hell hole you're in, right now. I swear it." he spoke out loud quietly to himself, before finally beginning his search on the ground.

* * *

Jesse paced around the room that served as his office, looking angry with a mix of distraught on his face. He was clearly upset and freaking out about something. Suddenly, he felt the cool breeze of a small rose petal whirlwind, in the room and along with it Asmodeus appeared. He let out a groan of annoyance at the sight of the demon, along with an eye roll to match.

"What's got you so riled up?" asked Asmodeus, curiously.

"It's Ethan!" he stated bluntly with an angry expression, but then he let out a sigh and his expression soon changed to a more calmer one. "He's been here for days now, with me doing what I have been doing to him every night. And he's _still_ being such a defiant little prick!" sneered Jesse bitterly, but with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I thought that he would've given up enitrely by now and just accept his fate and give in to me fully and willingly, without any question or hesitation."

Asmodeus placed a hand to his chin, as he thought about it. "Hmm...it sounds like there's something that's still giving him hope. And that's why he's still resisting you." inputted Asmodeus.

Jesse'e eyes went wide with realization. "You're right!" he exclaimed in realization, agreeing with the demon of lust. "And I think I know what." he added. Asmodeus looked at him questioningly for the answer. "It's his friends and family, that's still giving him hope! As long as they're still out there searching for him, he'll never give up hope in being rescued!" stated Jesse, knowingly.

"Well, then...the solution to this little dilemma is simple really. Just get rid of them! _Permanently_!" implied Asmodeus, smirking evilly. Jesse gave the same kind of smirk, as he nodded his head slowly in agreement, knowing just what he had to do to break Ethan completely.

* * *

It was finally the night of the eclipse and Jesse had already gathered enough souls that he needed to do the transfer, thanks to him hosting a rave party in an abandon building and then having his vampires feast upon them, just like he did at the movie premiere back then.

He and his followers where currently gathered around a huge old tree, but not just any tree. It was the tree that was in Ethan's backyard. And it wasn't just Jesse and his fellow vampires that were there too, but also Ethan. Jesse had decided to bring him along, so that he could... _witness_ the festivities at first hand, for himself. He figured that it was about time to go exclusive with his and Ethan's 'relationship' together.

After doing the spell and Jesse's old followers from over 200 years ago were successfully brought back, the back porch light to the Morgan's house came on and soon out came Ethan's parents. Ethan stood there in shock and fear at the sight of them. He was worried for their safety and for what might happen next.

"What's going on out here? Who are all of you people?" asked Mr. Morgan sternly, demanding for some answers as to why there's a large group of people, mostly teenagers, in his backyard.

Then Mrs. Morgan caught sight of very familiar looking teen that she'd recognize anywhere. "Oh, my god! Ethan? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief and wonder. Ethan didn't say anything, but he nodded with a depressed look. Tears of joy had started to flow from her eyes, seeing that he was alright...or at least he appeared to be on the outside.

Just then another person came out of the house, wanting to know what was going on in her half asleep state. But after a bit of eye rubbing, her eyes then grew wide with joy and happiness at seeing her big brother return. "Ethan!" cried out Jane in happiness, as she ran up to him, hugging him. She was completely oblivious to the vampires that surrounded their yard, she was too excited at the moment to even notice them. Ethan hugged her back, as they both had tears in their eyes. Soon their parents joined in on the hug, as well.

Jesse smirked at the beautiful sight before him. Oh, how happy they all seem. To bad he had plans that would ruin their little 'happy reunion' together as a family. Before Ethan could warn them of the danger that they were currently in, Jesse had ordered some of his men to break them apart and to restrain them. He then came up to Ethan and yanked him by the arm away from them, keeping him from going to them.

Ethan struggled to get out of Jesse's grip, but it was too strong for him to break. "Quit your struggling, or _else_." whispered Jesse in Ethan's ear, threateningly. Ethan's eyes then grew wide and he suddenly froze at the thought of what the 'or else' part of Jesse's threat had meant. And he really didn't want to find out. So, he quit his attempts at breaking free. Jesse smiled, pleased that he had listened to him and then he kissed Ethan on the cheek.

More tears began to fall from Ethan's eyes, but this time they were tears of worry and fear. "Ethan? What's going on here? Who are all these people? Are they friends of yours or something?" questioned Mr. Morgan in confusion and concern for his family's safety.

Ethan looked at Jesse with teary and pleading eyes, knowing what the vampire probably had in mind for his parents and Jane. And he really hoped that he was wrong, but knew deep down that he was right. Jesse smiled a toothy grin at him before focusing his attention on Mr. Morgan's questions.

"Actually...it's more like... _something_. But I guess you could call me a 'friend' or rather a...' _boyfriend_ ' of his. I mean, after all...we have already had sex together." he replied slyly/mockingly. Shocked expressions spread across both of the parents faces, as well as little Jane's. They then turned thier eyes to Ethan for conformation on if he was telling the truth or not.

"Ethan! I-is that true?!" asked his mother shockingly. Ethan stood there for a moment with a look of shame and embarrassment about him, before telling them the shocking and horrible truth.

"Yes. It is." he said meekly. Gasps could be heard coming from his parents and Jane. Ethan then looked at them with hate in his eyes, but not towards them but at the one who's calling himself his 'boyfriend', which wasn't even the correct term to call himself with. "But I had no choice in the matter! He forced me into it! He, he...HE RAPED ME MOM AND DAD! EACH AND EVERY NIGHT! HE MADE ME DO IT!" he said angrily and bitterly with such pain in his voice as he said it.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and Jane, all wanted to cry at the horrifying news of what happened to Ethan. Mr. Morgan wanted so badly just to go and beat the crap out of Jesse for what he did to his son, but couldn't due to the strong hold that the teenager that was holding him, currently had on him. This kid was pretty strong for age, he thought to himself. Little did he know, that that 'kid' wasn't even human, but Jane knew what they all were and right now she was scared for her and her family's lives.

Jesse laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. He was loving every minute of this and seeing Ethan begin to break even more. But he had to hurry along before Sarah and the others discovered him here. Even though his past followers where alive now, they were still weak from years of being dead and then being brought back to life again and he knew what that felt like. They needed time to be able to rebuild their strength back up again, before he can lay siege to the town and take it over so that he could rule over it all.

"Yes, well. If you'll excuse me, I have plans that need to be fulfilled and some... _alone_ time with my favorite seer, here. If catch my drift?" stated Jesse abrubtly as he stopped laughing, with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Alright everybody! Listen up! To the ones who've arisen from the dead, feel free to feast on anyone that you see fit in this town!" he announced to his group. "Starting with these _three_..." he said smiling evilly as he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and Jane darkly. The older vamps all got the hint, and started to lick their lips in hunger.

Three of them then attacked them, biting into their necks and sucking their blood greedily with such ravenous force. Ethan watched in horror and grief, at the sight of his family being killed right before his eyes, as he screamed out for them in such pain and agony. Ethan could here Jesse's evil laugh ring through his ears, as he saw his parents and Jane's lifeless bodies fall to the ground. Tears of sorrow came pouring out of the now, poor orphaned seer's eyes.

Once he finished his evil laughing, Jesse then added to his command for his older followers. "But Ethan here is not to be touched! He is... _all mine_." declared Jesse, sounding sinisterly/flirtatiously at the end, as he drew Ethan closer to him with a grin. "Do I make myself clear?" he ordered/asked his followers, earning nods of 'yes' as a reply. "Good! And to all of the others, I want you to look out for the more older vampires. As things have changed since they'd last walked the Earth. And then once they have finished regaining their strength back, escort them back to the mansion. Alright?" he said to his more younger followers. They all replied with a nod as well.

"Excellent! Then let the feast begin!" he declared proudly, as his followers all took off, leaving just him and Ethan there. "Now, THAT should put a damper in your spirits some for still holding out hope that someone will come to rescue you. Now, all I have is one more loose end to tie up that'll make you surrender completely to me, Ethan." mocked Jesse happily, and hinting that more tragedy was to come to the seer.

He then smiled wickedly, as he felt Ethan begin to shake and tremble with fear. Jesse gave him another quick peck on the cheek. "Since tonight was such a success, I feel like celebrating. Don't you?" teased Jesse. "And I know just how to celebrate, too." he added in a seductive tone. Ethan saw the lust sparkle in his eyes and knew just what he meant. He was soon whisked away by Jesse into the night air with the terrible and horrific images of his parents and little sister's deaths still in his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Bring on the tissue boxes, cause we're gonna need them. Now! Lol! Poor Ethan! Being kidnapped and raped by Jesse! And then being forced to watch as Jesse's flock members kills his family! The horror of it all! The horror! Lol! And it all only get's worser from here, I'm afraid.**

 **So, yeah! I'm pretty sure you all are pretty much hating on Jesse right about now, huh? Lol! And let's not forget about Asmodeus either! I mean, after all. He was the one who put the idea in Jesse's head and was also the one who gave him the means to bring back his dead flock. So, they're both pretty despicable if you ask me. Lol!**

 **So, who's ready for part 2? If you thought that this one was sad, wait until you read part 2. It'll really make you cry. But that won't be until August 13.**

 **Until next time, remember "lust can be a really tempting and dangerous thing, sometimes that can make us do some pretty horrible things just to obtain our lustful desires." Byyyee!**


	8. The Lust For Power Part II

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the final chapter to My Deadly Sin!**

 **So, who's excited to read this chapter, huh? Lol! Just wait until you read it. If you thought the last one was good, then wait until you read this one! Lol! Things are gonna get whole a lot worser for our favorite seer and a whole lot better for our favorite vampire villian, that we all love to hate. Lol! So, let's get on with the torturous torture, that is oh so good to read, of the final sin. Lust. Lol!**

 **Oh! And warning! This chapter will contain quite a bit of language in it. So, if your someone who doesn't like swearing, then I suggest that you don't read this. Thanks! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TrampledRose- I know! Right?! *sniff. sniff.* And it only get's worser for him, too! I have one twisted little mind. Don't I? Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I DON'T KNOW, FANFIC BUDDY! *starts to cry* I just don't know! I don't why by darker self does these kind of things to me! Lol! And my poor Ethie-kins life is about to get even more devastating, with what's going to happen in this chapter. Thanks! And I will "keep on keeping on" fanfic buddy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this fiction and it's very tragic and sad plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Lust For Power Part II

Sin: Lust

Character: Jesse

* * *

Later that night, after spending a few more hours searching, Benny and the others had decided to go the Morgan's to see if the cops might of found something that they've missed. But when they got there, a certain smell hit Erica's nose.

"Hey, guys? Do you smell that?" asked Erica, sniffing the air. Rory, Sarah, and Benny all smelt the air, but Benny couldn't smell anything but just air. But as for Rory and Sarah on the other hand, did smell something. And it wasn't good.

Benny looked at them confused. "What? What is it? What do you guys smell because all I'm getting is nothing?" wondered Benny with a perplexed expression.

They all then frowned and really didn't want to answer his question. "It's blood. And judging by how strong the smell is, there's a lot of it." commented Sarah simply with slight fear in her voice.

Benny's eyes grew wide. "Where?!" he demanded worryingly/sternly. "In the backyard, I believe." hesitated Sarah glumly. Benny then bolted off the porch and shot around the house to the backyard, only to come to a complete and utter stop with a look of horror on his face. Soon after Erica, Sarah, and Rory followed pursuit behind him.

A gasp escaped Sarah's mouth at what she saw. There on the ground, surrounded by blood was the Morgans and Jane, dead. The small group of teens couldn't believe it. They were all dead. "Who would do such a thing?" questioned Rory in pure disbelief and shock.

"I don't know. But whoever it was...is a real monster for committing such a terrible act." stated Benny with no emotion. The Morgans where like a second family to him. And to see _this_. Was just plain cruel and heartless. Then a thought emerged in his head, as he grew worried again. "Ethan!" he said above a whisper in concern.

He then quickly rushed inside the house, knowing that if the family was all outside then the back door must be unlocked. The others all gave each other a very concerned look to one another before going after the spellmaster. When they entered the house, Benny came down the stairs with a sullen frown.

"He's not here. I thought that maybe Ethan had been here, but it doesn't look like it." he said disappointingly to them.

"Benny! You don't think Ethan did that! Do you?!" exclaimed Sarah shockingly.

"What?! No! Of course I don't! How could you even say that, Sarah! I would _never_ suspect Ethan of _ever_ doing something so...so...EVIL! Especially to his _own_ family!" yelled Benny furiously to the vampire.

Sarah looked down with apologetic eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry." she apologized quitely.

Benny's expression then soften down to a more remorseful one. "It's ok, Sarah." he said in an apologetic tone. "I just thought that maybe he'd might of been here and witnessed something to explain what happened here. But he's not." he said sadly, looking down. "I just wish...I knew where he was. I never been more worried for him in my life, before." he confessed honestly/sullenly. They all just stood there in awkward silence, before deciding to finally call the police.

* * *

After another lustful interaction with Ethan in bed, Jesse bit Ethan to drink his blood. When he was finished he then licked some the blood off that trailed down his neck, which even in Ethan's tired and weaken state still managed to create a shiver of disgust and fear from Jesse tounge.

"Hmm...wasn't that fun, Ethan? I sure do enjoy these little get togethers that we have every night, don't you?" teased Jesse in a low subtle tone, as he wrapped an arm around Ethan's frame and held him close, playing with Ethan's hair. "I've never wanted anybody more in my life than I do you, Ethan. Not even wanting Sarah can compare to how much I _need_ and _want_ you. To me now, she's nothing more than but a fling really. But you. You're everything that I ever lusted for in a human. And I'll never let you go." he said seductively.

Ethan only whimpered, which made Jesse smile. He kissed the poor frighten teen on the head, before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Ethan just laid there as he sobbed a little and pulled the sheets that were covering him, up closer to him to hug them tightly to his bruised and scratched up body.

"Don't worry Ethan. You'll get used to it eventually, after a while. And once I take care of the others then you'll be completely mine, in body and mind." said Jesse trying to somewhat comfort the poor boy, but it didn't work. Ethan was still terrified of him, but he still had his small sliver of hope that he's friends will defeat him and end this horrible nightmare for him.

"You should get some rest my sweet. Because once your friends are out of my way, then it's on to the next phase of my plan which is to take over this town and rule as king with you by my side." replied Jesse, as he sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke Ethan's tear stained cheek gently and lovingly as he stared into his frighten and dull brown eyes.

"Now. I better get downstairs. I'm sure the others are probably back by now, awaiting their next orders from me." he stated, getting up and heading towards the door. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, my luscious little seer, you." he said/cooed, as he bid Ethan farewell and left. Locking the door from the outside.

As soon as he heard the click of the lock, Ethan broke down in tears again from the awful night that he had. He had just witnessed his entire family being murdered right before his eyes without any remorse from the one who ordered it. He desperately wanted to be save and he longed for the comfort of his friends. One in particular.

"Benny." he mumbled/sniffled, as his tears fell.

Ethan felt like Benny was the only who knows what he's going through right now at losing your entire family, all in one day. He felt as if Benny was the only one who could understand the pain that he was in right now, since he's already gone through the same thing basically. Ethan wanted his best friend right now. He wanted him to be here so badly to comfort him and to ease the pain that he's feeling. To help make him feel somewhat more better. And like every night, Ethan cried himself to sleep. Not even bothering to get dressed this time.

* * *

After talking to his flock, Jesse retired to his quaters to for the night. "Well, that was an eventful evening." came a mocking voice from behind. Jesse rolled his eyes knowing very well just who it is. He turned around to find that his assumption was correct.

"Hello again, Asmodeus." he said dully to the smiling demon before him.

"It seems that everything is going according as plan. You got your old powerful followers back, along with your new followers to form an army with. _AND!_ You also finally have someone to call your own. Even if they don't really agree and like it much, but who cares. Because soon you'll be the head honcho in this town and you'll have it all." stated Asmodeus.

"Yes. I know. Now, all I got to do is just take out the only threat that stands in my way to finally achieving that. Ethan's little friends; the two dorks, the traitor, and my ex." replied Jesse calmly. "Once they're out of the way, this town will be ripe for the picking without it's little protectors there to be in the way. And not to mention that Ethan will no longer have anymore hope left of being rescued and will give himself over to me without any defiance." smiled Jesse satisfyingly at the thought. He really didn't like to hurt the poor teen, but sometimes he would leave him no choice in the matter with his stupid back talking of how he won't get away with this or him trying to put up a fight to get away from him.

* * *

Back at Benny's place the next day, the gang were currently in the living room trying to not only figure where Ethan is, but also who would want to kill his entire family. Suddenly, a certain news broadcast had caught everyones attention. It was about how a bunch of people, mostly teens, where found dead in an abandon building in downtown Whitechapel, last night. At what looked to be a rave party being held there. And that it looked to be like a mass murder and not a simple freak accident, with a body count of over 200 people.

Once the report was over they turned off the tv, in shock. "That's horrible!" stated Sarah. "Who'd want to kill so many people like that?" asked Rory out loud. After some deep thought, it all then clicked in Benny's brain. "Guys! I think I just might know the sick bastard who's behind all this." stated Benny in realization and anger.

Everyone looked at him, awaiting for the answer. "Who?" asked Sarah. "Jesse." he replied with venom in his voice as he said the name. Everyone gasped, but then looked confused. Benny saw the confused looks and started to elaborate more on his conclusion.

"Think about it, guys! A secret party with at least over 200 people murdered. And then we find the entire Morgan family, DEAD on the _same night_! Not to mention Ethan's sudden and strange disappearance! It all adds up! Jesse had to be the one behind all of this!" declared/explained Benny strongly.

Erica sat there thinking about it. "He does make a point. All the pieces seem to fit in with what Jesse had tried to do on the night of the Dusk IV movie premiere. So, it had to him!" said Erica, agreeing with his theory.

Sarah's eyes then went wide with surprise and realization. "He's trying to still resurrect his old followers from 200 years ago!" she stated in astonishment.

"Correction! He already has! There was another eclipse last night! And remember? We found Ethan's parents and sister dead in the backyard, which is where he needed to go to bring them back at, near that big tree that sits in their backyard!" Rory implied, jumping in on the conversation.

There was a moment of complete silence as they let the facts sink in before Benny suddenly jumped up off the couch, looking rather worried and fearful. "I bet he's the one responsible for Ethan's disappearance! Who else would want to hurt him so badly enough to go to such extremes as to kill his entire family! And probably do it right in front of him, too!" he said in shock and worry.

Then Sarah stood up too. "Hold on! From what you're saying, you're making it sound like as if Jesse has Ethan?" she questioned.

"That's because he does, Sarah! Who else hates Ethan as much as Jesse does? Huh?! He'd probably kidnapped him to torture him for revenge or something?!" shouted Benny in frustration, as he began to breath heavily from the panic and anger that he was feeling at the moment.

Just then Benny's grandma came in and saw how stressed her grandson was right now. She had over heard them talking and already knew what was going on. She came over to Benny and started to rub his back to calm him down. "Benny dear. You need to relax and calm down. Everything will be alright. Ok?" she said soothingly to him.

"How do you know that, Grandma?! For all we know! Ethan could be DEAD by now! Now that Jesse has his old goons back again, who are way stronger than his new goons!" he yelled back, breaking from her embrace and glaring at her.

She gave him a stern look for raising his voice at her. "Benjamin! First of all, don't you dare raise your voice at me, young man!" she scolded him. Benny then looked down with apologetic eyes, as Grandma's expression then turned to a more softer one. "And secondly of all, if Ethan was dead by now, there would of already been a body by now. Probably along with his family if Jesse did make him witness his family's deaths. And plus, Ethan's a fighter. He won't give up hope so easily as long he knows that he as you and the others out there, still looking for him." spoke Mrs. Weir reassuringly.

"She's right! And if Jesse is responsible for all this craziness that been happening lately, then it's up to us to stop him and to get our Ethan back!" stated Rory confidently, standing up with a serious and determined look.

"Yeah! I agree with the blonde dork! That sick twisted vampire as done a lot of cruel things, but this one by far takes the cake! Holding someone hostage and then killing their entire family right in front of them?! That's just going too far! Even for me!" agreed Erica strongly, as she too stood up.

"Ethan's counting on us! He would want us to stop Jesse's evil plan and to take out that duoche of vampire, no matter what! So, I'm in!" declared Sarah, also in agreement.

Benny smiled at his friends such determination and loyalty. "Right, then! Let's go! Let's go kick Jesse's evil 200 year old butt!" he said, feeling better now and ready to go save Ethan, now that he knows that Jesse's the one who has him. But before they could leave, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other wondering if anybody might have some clue as to who that could be, only to receive the same clueless and curious looks.

Benny then answered the door to find some guy with unusually deep blue glowing eyes standing there, who Erica immediately thought was sexy and hot looking. When asked who the guy was, he smiled a pearly smile at them as he introduced himself as Asmodeus and that he was a ' _friend_ ' of Jesse's. Hearing that caused everyone to immediately go on the defensive, but Asmodeus quickly reassured them that he wasn't here for a fight, but instead to deliver a message to them from Jesse.

He handed Benny a piece of folded up paper, which Benny took hesitantly. He opened it up to quickly read it. His eyes then went wide open at what he read, and felt a wave of anger go through him. "What does the message say, Benny?" asked Rory curiously. "It says 'Meet me in Morgan's backyard at 7 pm tonight, Weir. And bring the rest of your annoying little friends, too. Jesse.'" read Benny, trying to contain his anger.

He then felt a breeze and when he looked back up, he saw that Asmodeus had suddenly vanished and some red rose petals drifting through the air to the ground. No one even didn't see him leave, as they were too caught up in listening to Benny read the note. After the initial shock quickly faded, Benny closed the door. They all agreed on one thing. To do what the note said and meet Jesse in the Morgan's backyard at 7:00, tonight.

* * *

It was finally 7 o'clock, and Erica, Sarah, Benny, and Rory were currently in the location that the note had said to go. Soon enough Jesse and his crew appeared. "Ah! Glad you all could make it! I see that you got my message." said Jesse happily, mocking them. "Cut the crap, Jesse! We know what you've done! And you're not gonna get away with it, either!" shouted Sarah angrily.

"Yeah! We're not going to let you take over our town! You monster!" shouted Rory, agreeing with her.

"And we know that you have Ethan! So, where is he, Jesse?! So, help you GOD! If you've hurt him in any way, I'll...I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled/demanded Benny strongly and very pissed off at Jesse.

Jesse laughed and then smiled. "Oh! Don't you worry, spellmaster. I assure you. Ethan's in _excellent_ care." he implied/teased hintingly.

"What does that mean?" asked Rory with a rather confused look, before it turned to shock mixed with horror. "I bet you already killed him, didn't you?!" gasped Rory.

"No! You dork!" hissed Jesse at him. "I would never want Ethan dead. At least not anymore, anyways. He means too much to me now, for me to ever want him dead." he grinned evilly, clarifying what he actually did mean.

"He means too much to you, for you..." questioned Sarah curiously, before ending her sentence, to suddenly come to the realization of what he meant. A look of complete horror spread across her face at the horrendous thought that had came to her, suddenly. "Don't tell me what I think you're meaning!" she gasped, as she recognized the strange twinkle that was in Jesse's eyes.

Jesse nodded his head slowly, still grinning as the others only looked more preplexed and baffled. " _Yes_. Why yes I do, Sarah." he replied slyly, knowing that she realized it now. "Sarah! What is Jesse talking about?" asked Erica suddenly. "H-he...he means that...he has a _thing_ for Ethan! That's why he took Ethan! Because he was lusting for him!" she finally explained, shakly.

"What?!" shouted Erica, Rory, and Benny in unison. "D-do you mean lust as in..." started Rory and then gluping before finishing. "The kind of lust for blood or the kind of lust as in...sexual desire?" he asked, really dreading the answer. "With Jesse. Probably both." answered Benny for Sarah, flatly as he just glared at the ancient vampire in hate.

Jesse's laugh confirmed that he was right. He has been lusting after the young seer in both blood and sexual. They were all horrified by the news. "Oh, Ethan! Why don't you come on out and say hi to your friends, one last time!" called out Jesse in mock joy. Then out from behind the tree came the teen in question, Ethan. Ethan walked on over and stood beside Jesse, looking rather slightly broken and ashamed.

Jesse wrapped an arm around him, and then kissed him on the lips and giving him tounge as he did it. Before he broke the kiss, Jesse bit Ethan's bottom lip gently. Watching Jesse kiss Ethan like that really pissed Benny off even more, as he stood there clenching his teeth and fist together. He could tell by the way that Ethan looked, that he felt really uncomfortable and didn't like it, one bit. He saw the fearful look in his brown eyes and knew that Jesse's little display of affection was only one sided. "That's my good little boy." teased Jesse seductively to Ethan, grinning.

Then a horrible thought occured to Benny. "Wait! I can clearly tell that Ethan doesn't share the same kind of affection that you do. And that kiss just know, was obviously more one sided than it was mutual. Which would mean that Ethan's relationship with you is strictly nothing more than a one sided thing from you." he implied, before his eyes went wide. "Don't tell me that you... _raped_ him?! Did you?!" asked/demanded Benny in shock and fear.

As his reply, Jesse then proceeded to lick the side of Ethan's face like some sick pervert and then flashed a wickedly toothy kinf of smile his way. "What do _you_ think, Weir?" replied Jesse in a sinister tone. That really set Benny off. "YOU SICK VAMPIRE RAPIST, YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ETHAN! YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Benny furiously at him, as he then ran after Jesse only for some of his men to super speed in front of him to intercept him. Soon the battle was on! As the gang faced Jesse's men, while Jesse just stood back watching the fight unfold with his beloved seer in his arms, beside him, who was trying not to cry.

* * *

Unfortunately though, Jesse's members were more stronger than they had expected and had managed to get the upper hand on them. Soon they had Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory restrained due to fatigue and the vampires that were holding them were really strong. Jesse was very pleased seeing them so helpless and weak now, that he wore a smug and happy smile upon his face.

He started to clap at their vain efforts as a way to mock them. "Very well done!" he said impressingly in a mocking tone. "I'm surprised that you all managed to survive that long against my more stronger followers, but you did. And I must say, you all fought admirably! But! I'm afraid this is were the fun ends, I'm afraid." spoke Jesse all high-and-mighty like.

Benny growled at him as he tried to pull his arm free from his captor, but it didn't budge. "You bastard! Let us go! And let Ethan go, too!" shouted Benny to Jesse.

"Now why would I ever let someone as... _perfect_ as Ethan go, huh spell dork?" replied Jesse casually, with an air about him. "And as for you and your loser friends?" he then started to laugh. "Forget about it! If I just let you go, you'll only just come right back like a bunch of cockroaches!" he said in more serious tone now. "And you know what I do with cockroaches? I _exterminate_ them. _Permanently_!" said Jesse, in a low and harsh tone when he answered his own question.

" _Please_! Jesse! Don't kill them! Please! I'll do whatever you want me too! I'll stop trying to fight back, but just _PLEASE_ don't do this!" cried out Ethan, begging for his friends lives to be spared.

"Shh!" he hushed softly to the crying teen by placing a finger on his lips. "Don't worry my love. I'm not gonna be the one who kills them." spoke Jesse softly to him. " _You are_." he then whispered in Ethan's ear. Ethan's eyes shot open wide. "What?! NO! I refuse to do that, Jesse! I'm not going to kill my _own_ friends!" yelled/refused Ethan defiantly to him.

Jesse's face then went straight hearing Ethan's refusal, as he then let out a growl at him. He then grabbed Ethan's chin with one hand, as he stared the frighten teen straight in the eyes. "You won't have a choice in the matter!" snarled out Jesse. Then his eyes glowed blue, as Ethan's pupils then dilated with a glimmer of glowing blue in them. Ethan suddenly then felt his mind begin to open up to any and all suggestions. The gang all knew exactly what Jesse was doing to him. He was placing Ethan under a trance and there was nothing that they could do to stop it from happening, as they were still being held captive by Jesse's followers.

"Now. Listen to me Ethan and obey. You _WILL_ kill your friends without any hesitation, for me. Won't you?" spoke Jesse in a calm and soothing tone, as he gave the tranced Ethan his orders. Ethan nodded slowly with a blank expression on his face as he mumbled a 'yes, Jesse' to Jesse. Jesse grinned happily, at his response and then handed him a really sharp wooden stake. "Good. Now go do what you were told like a good little seer." spoke Jesse in the same kind of tone again, in his ear and then giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ethan slowly walked towards his friends, with tears in his eyes. He could still speak and think freely, but his body was no longer in his control. All Ethan could keep thinking about was how much he really didn't want to do this and how sorry he is. He first approached Sarah, as he looked her in the eyes with such guilt and remorse in his own.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry guys. I don't want to do this. But I have to." he cried, sullenly. Sarah just shook her head and smiled. "It's ok, Ethan! We know! And we don't hold any of this against you. Just know that we forgive you and that we love you. And if anyones to blame, it's that sick monster of an ass, Jesse who's to blame." she said sincerely, meaning every word. Rory and Erica both nodded in agreement at Sarah's comment.

"Thanks." replied Ethan quietly with a small smile, even though he still feels horrible for being forced to do this. And with that, that's when he drove the stake through Sarah's heart, turning her into ash. He then moved on to Rory next, who also gave some very meaningful and comforting words to Ethan as well, before Ethan had staked him. Next was Erica, who surprisingly also had some nice and forgiving things to say about him as well, before she too was staked by Ethan. Jesse just stood there in the background looking rather pleased and joyful about finally getting rid of the ones who've stood in his way of gaining power for the last year or so.

Lastly, it was Benny's turn which really brought on the water works for Ethan. He already felt awful for having to kill Erica, Rory, and Sarah. But as for Benny? His best friend?! That was the worst of all and he knew that it would really hurt him in the end the most. Because unlike the others, he knew Benny the longest and he was like a brother to him. Always there for him when he needed him and vise versa. They had a really deep connection with one another and a very unusual strong bond like no other that just can't be explained. Killing his best friend was going to be the hardest thing that he's ever done.

Ethan stood there, staring Benny in the eyes. Benny smiled at his friend, showing that he wasn't upset with what's about to happen next. He knew that Ethan would never do this willing, in a million years. That he would rather _die_ , before ever killing one of his friends, but unfortunately he was being forced into doing it by being tranced to do it. Something that wasn't easy to break when being done by a 200 year old vampire, with exprience doing it.

Ethan tried to speak but he just couldn't get the words out. "It's fine, E. Really!" spoke Benny instead. "And what Sarah said eariler? It's the truth. Me, her, Erica, and Rory don't blame you for any of this. And you shouldn't either."

"But...but...none of this wouldn't of happened if only I wasn't so weak! I should of tried harder to escape from Jesse! Then maybe we could of prepared for this better! Or if I only hid the Cubile Animus more better, then he wouldn't be able to resurrect his old flock! Then we might of stood a chance then!" cried Ethan with such emotion.

"Hey! You listen to me, Ethan Morgan! You're not weak! You hear me?!" commanded Benny sternly to him. "You have plenty of strengths were it matters most, that covers our own weakness! So, your not weak! Ok?"

Ethan nodded a 'yes' in reply, earning a very happy smile from Benny. "Good! And Ethan?" said Benny. Ethan looked up at him then. "I love you! And not just as a friend, either. But as something more, like...a boyfriend." he confessed earnestly. Ethan looked at him shocked at first, before smiling himself because he too felt the exact same way. But knowing this now, only made it that much harder for him because he'll never get to see where this relationship would take them if they did become boyfriends with each other.

"I-I-I love you too, Benny!" spoke Ethan in a hushed and raspy tone, as he smiled at him. Benny smiled too and not being able to contain it any longer and wanting to exprience what it will feel like to kiss Ethan before he dies, Benny slammed his lips into Ethan's, feeling the warmth of the kiss as Ethan kissed back too. A single tear fell from Benny's eye, as he felt the wooden stake go into him and he heard a wailing heartbroken Ethan crying, just before his world went dark.

Of course when Jesse saw Benny kiss Ethan, he quietly let out a growl and clinched his fist tightly from jealously, but as soon as Ethan drove the stake into his stomach and saw Benny fall to the ground dead, his evil smile returned.

He walked up to the crying Ethan and wrapped his arms around him and placed a small kiss on his head, to provide some comfort to the hurting boy, even though he didn't really feel all that sorry for what happened in the first place. It was really just for show. Being too heartbroken and too devastated to even care anymore, Ethan cried into the vampire's shoulder which made Jesse very happy to see that he's finally lost all hope and has given up, now.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day. Don't do?" asked Jesse sweetly to Ethan. Ethan didn't say anything, but only nodded. "Then let's go home and get some rest." he said to Ethan softly, before then looking out at his followers to address them. "Because there's lots to do tomorrow, for tomorrow...BEGINS OUR TAKE OVER OF WHITECHAPEL!" he announced seriously as his volume grew into a shout of determination.

All of Jesse's vampires then broke out into shouts and cheers of excitement and ethusiasm to their wonderous leader. Jesse smiled at the sight, before picking up Ethan bridal style and taking to the skies with his loyal followers right behind him. On the flight back, Ethan had fallen asleep from all of the stress and emotional fatigue that he was feeling. Jesse noticed him asleep in his arms and kissed the sleeping Ethan on his lips gently, not to wake him, and then smiled as he continued to fly through the darken night sky.

* * *

A year and a half later, things in Whitechapel had changed. And not for the better either. With his army of vampires, Jesse had managed to take over the town. He was now King of Whitechapel. He had all the power that he could possibly ever wanted. And his next goal was to start branching outward into the world and make the entire world succumb to his will, making him the King of the World.

The entire town looked to be in ruins, as people dare not set foot on the streets at night, due to fear of being eaten or turned or enslaved by vampires. Even the Vampire Council was no match for Jesse and his powerful minions. Eventually, not only did more vampires join him, but also other supernatural creatures did as well. But he still had his opposers, known as the Rebel Forces, who still dare defy him. But he didn't really feel all too threaten by them, as he clearly out numbers and out powers them. He was unstoppable now. For Jesse Black was invincible now, with his mighty legion of warriors!

And there by his side through it all, was a certain seer named Ethan Morgan. Ever since that tragic day when Jesse had him kill off his friends, one by one, he was never the same again. He no longer defied Jesse and did everything that he said without question or hesitation. He never smiled or hardly ever spoke a word. The light that once lit up in his eyes was no longer there. Only nothingness remained. He was broken inside and only felt numbness to the world. He was nothing more than an empty shell, as he just didn't care about anything anymore, ever again.

And Jesse knew this and loved it. He loved how more obedient Ethan had become, now that his hope for rescue was diminished. And what's even better, is it has seems that Ethan's powers had grown even more since then. Now, he could tell if someone was lying or not, just by looking at them and sensing their aura. And Jesse used this new power to his advantage by having Ethan read people that he suspected were Rebel Forces spies, that had infiltrated his army. And if so, then they would be dealt with... _accordingly_.

* * *

"Well! Look at you now, Jesse! You've officially have it all now! Power! Riches! And... _love_." stated Asmodeus rather impressingly.

"That I do! That I do! And I couldn't be anymore happier!" agreed Jesse proudly.

"But don't forget. You still owe me your soul." reminded the demon, with a smug and flirty smile, as he got really close to Jesse's face from behind, speaking in his ear.

Jesse felt a chill go through him and quickly stepped away from him. "I know that! You don't have to remind me!" snapped Jesse sternly to the guy. "You'll get it whenever _I_ bite the dust! Which could be _years_ from now, by the way, since _I am_ immortal and all." he commented coolly, as he smirked.

"Yes! Well. I guess that it's a good thing that I'm so patient after all, then. But that doesn't mean that I'll be going away anytime _soon_. Not until I get what is owed to me." replied Asmodeus rather smugly, as he too then smiled. Suddenly Jesse's smile soon fell, hearing him say that. "And speaking of which. What are you going to do about your little Ethan problem, eh?" he asked the vampire, who looked at him with a curious brow.

"What do mean my 'little Ethan problem?' Ever since the annihilation of his family and friends, he hasn't given me anymore trouble since." questioned/stated Jesse.

"Yes, I know that! But what I meant was, with him being human and you being immortal. He'll die eventually, and then you will longer have your little play thing anymore." clarified Asmodeus.

"You're right! He IS human! And just like all humans, he'll eventually die! Leaving me hear without the best damn sex that I ever had! Plus, he's the only seer that I know! And seers are hard to come by!" stated Jesse in shock/realization. After some thought he finally came to a conclusion. "I guess I have no choice. If I want to make sure that he sticks around just as long as me, then...I'll have to turn him, which will suck because then that means no more delicious H deficient blood. But it's a sacrifice I'm will to make if it means that I keep my most prized possession in the world around longer." he said in slight disappointment, but then grinning as he said the last sentence in his statement.

With that thought in mind, he immediately set off to pay his 'most prize possession' a visit, in his room. It was early, but he wanted to get to turning Ethan into a vampire done sooner rather than later. And what better way to turn someone than to do it while having sex with them. Jesse could feel the great desire of lust well up inside him at the thought of having Ethan has his forever. And with him as a vampire, means that he didn't have to worry about accidently severely hurting the boy if thing had ever gotten a little _too_ rough in bed since vampires can heal rather quickly. Jesse smiled at the thought, as he entered the room.

* * *

When Jesse told Ethan what he was going to do, Ethan didn't refuse and accepted with a quiet but monotone 'yes, Jesse' as a reply. Jesse smiled a cheshire grin at his answer and soon set to work, starting with the sex.

After he was done with that, it was finally time for the turning. But right when Jesse was about to sink his fangs into Ethan's tender neck flesh, the door came bursting wide open as someone came barreling in through the door, startling the vampire and making him hiss angrily at whoever it was that had interrupted him.

"ETHAN! I'M FINALLY HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" shouted a voice that both Ethan and Jesse had thought that they would never hear again.

"Benny!" yelled out Ethan in shock and glee at the sight of the spellmaster, as the light returned to his eyes once again.

When Benny looked over to see Ethan a huge happy smile spread across his face for a minute, until he realized what he saw, which caused his smile to go stale. Both Ethan and Jesse naked under some sheets in a bed. He knew what he had walked in on, but he didn't blame Ethan for what he saw. Instead he blamed only one person for everything...Jesse. Seeing Jesse on top of Ethan like that caused him to see red, as he quickly fired a spell in the vampire's direction with such great aim that it hit it's target perfectly, sending Jesse flying over the bed and into the wall, knocking him out briefly.

After that Benny quickly rushed to Ethan, who did the same with a sheet wrapped around him. Ethan then tripped and stumbled on the sheet, but Benny had managed to catch the seer in his arms before he could hit the floor. Ethan looked at Benny with watery eyes. "How? I mean, how are you still alive? I-I...I thought I'd killed you!" asked Ethan, with tears of joy falling from his eyes, as Benny held him close.

"Well, it turns out that I wasn't compeletly dead yet when you, Jesse, and his goons had left. Right when I was on the brink of death, Grandma had showed up due to a really bad feeling that she was getting that made her really worried. So, she came to the meeting spot that Jesse had said to go to in the message and found me on the ground bleeding and about to die. She managed to stop the bleeding and bring me back home to tend the stab wound better." he explained. "I've missed you so much Ethan! You were all I kept thinking about during my long recovery and this time."

"I-I've missed you too, Benny!" cried Ethan happily, as they both kissed.

"I'm sorry for making you have to wait this long to be rescued, Ethan. And for having to go through so much pain and suffering at the hands of that evil bastard of a vampire, Jesse." apologized Benny sincerely and saying Jesse's name with such disgust for the vampire. "But, it took me a really long time to recover after almost dying like that. Plus, while recovering I've been working really hard and practicing on my spells so I could become stronger to save you. And while doing all of that, me and Grandma have been busy gathering forces of our own to form the group known as the Rebel Forces." he explained more, as he wiped away some of Ethan's tears.

"It's ok! I'm just glad that you're still alive and not dead. And since when have you ever been on time for anything, anyways, huh?" replied Ethan, jokingly at the end. "But I guess it's better late than never, I suppose." he mused with a grateful smile.

"I forgot about that old BAT of a grandma of yours, Weir. I should've known that she would be behind the Rebel Forces that have been a constant thorn in my side now. I should of ended her too!" came the sound of Jesse's voice, snidely, startling the two teenage boys. When they looked over they saw that Jesse was standing now, and was fully dressed already thanks to his vampire speed. And he didn't look too happy either, as he glared at the two. "Now! Get your hands off _my_ Ethan!" demanded Jesse through clenched teeth.

" _Your_ Ethan! He doesn't even want to be you, Jesse! Everything he's done so far, he was _forced_ into doing it by YOU! You sick bastard!" growled Benny angrily.

"Maybe so! But it still doesn't change the fact that he belongs to _me_ now! And I was about to make him mine forever, until you barged in and ruined it!" snarled Jesse, with his fangs bared at Benny threateningly.

Benny's eyes grew wide at that, as he looked over at a very ashamed looking Ethan who looked like he wanted to cry some more, but this time tears of sadness and disgust. Seeing him like that, confirmed what Jesse just told him and now Benny was really pissed at the evil dick with fangs before him. Benny quickly told Ethan to stand somewhere safe, as he took care of Jesse himself. Ethan nodded and did as Benny had requested of him to do.

As soon as Ethan was out of the way, the spellmaster and the vampire began to fight. With Benny casting spells left and right at the Jesse, and Jesse dodging and taking some of them. Benny was also dodging some of Jesse's punches that he threw his way. While all of this was going on, Ethan had managed to get dressed himself and was currently standing there watching as everything unfolded. He was worried for Benny's safety, knowing how powerful and strong Jesse is.

Jesse then slammed Benny up against the wall and wrapped his hand around Benny's throat, choking him, which was keeping him from being able to say any spells or to think clearly from the lack of air he was getting. Ethan saw this and got extremely worried as he bit his lip and quickly thought of something.

"Jesse! Wait!" said Ethan, running up from behind. Ethan then wrapped his arms around him from behind, making pleasant and seductive moans in his ear, smiling. Jesse's angry expression then turned into one of bliss and enjoyment at Ethan's sudden gesture. "Before you kill him, I just wanted to let you know that I want to do what we just did before we were so rudely intrupted, again." he moaned in Jesse's ear in a low soft tone. "And what better way to really get under Benny's skin is to make him watch as we go for round two and then you turning me into a vampire so I can be with you forever, huh? Then he can be me first taste of human blood, as I drain him completely dry." he suggested seductively, which sent a shiver down Jesse's spine just hearing the way he spoke.

Jesse didn't know what had gotten into the seer, but he liked it. He thought that maybe he had finally seen the light and was starting to enjoy being on the dark side for once. Benny could feel Jesse's grip on him begin to slightly loosen, as he looked up into Ethan's eyes. He could see the message that they held in them, saying 'I'll distract him, while you finish him off for good.' So, he very quietly mumbled a spell to summon a wooden stake in his hands, while Jesse was to busy being enthralled in Ethan's distraction to even notice.

"You're right!" he agreed with Ethan, as he smiled darkly and then kissed him. "That is a better way. I like how you're twisted little mind works, my love. I guess you're finally seeing things my way for a change and is starting to embrace your darker half." commented Jesse pleasantly in a soft tone, as he kissed him again, but this time longer.

Benny took this as his chance and thrusted the stake right into Jesse's cold black heart. Jesse broke the kiss with a gasp, as he looked down to see the wooden stake sticking out from his chest. And when he looked back up, he looked at Benny's smiling smug face. And then he looked over towards Ethan, who also wore the same kind of smile meaning that everything that he said was just a lie only to distract him.

"That's for all the _hell_ that you put me through for the past year and a half, _JESSE_!" spat Ethan vemonously at the vampire, with a straight face. "For everything that you did to me and my friends and to my family!" he said strongly, as he and Benny both watched as Jesse then began to disintegrate into nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Ethan than ran into Benny's arms with heart felt tears of joy, knowing that it was finally all over with. They stayed like that for a while, before locking eyes with one another deeply with such love in them and then slowly leaning in to touch lips with the other. Creating a passionate and love filled kiss, that has been long awaited for. And with Jesse gone and no one to lead them anymore, eventually Jesse's empire began to crumble and Rebel Forces had managed to finally claim victory and take back Whitechapel.

* * *

In the room that Jesse's ashes laid, a small whirlwind of rose petals began to stir up in the room, as a familiar demon appeared in the mist of the whirlwind. "See! I told you that I could wait as long as it takes, just to get what you owe me. Of course, I just didn't think that it would happen so quickly." mocked Asmodeus with a smug, knowing smile. "Or did I?" he added with a bit of mischief in his voice. He then whirled his hand about as Jesse's remains began to whirl around in a small dust cloud that then condensed down into a ball, which then turned into a white glowing orb of light. The orb of light, or his soul rather, then floated on over to Asmodeus's hand where it rested at.

"I gave you the means to everything that you could possibly ever wanted. Love, power, revenge. Everything that you've been lusting for, for centuries now. Only for it to all end like this. You let your lust for love blind you to something that was _clearly_ meant as a distraction, right after you witnessed him _kissing_ your enemy and then he suddenly had a change in mood about being with you." said Asmodeus smugly and then chuckling at Jesse's foolishness for falling for something so obvious. "But now that that's all over with and I now have what I came for. There's really no need for me to stick around here any longer, now is there?" stated the demon. "I do hope you enjoy burning in Hell for your sins, Jesse because that is the price one pays for committing such a heinous sin. A desire or act without the feeling of love shared between both recipients willingly, truly is the ultimate sin." he gloated satisfyingly, as he held Jesse's soul up to his face, grinning like a mad man.

And with that said, Asmodeus disappeared into his whirlwind of rose petals, along with Jesse's soul in hand. Were it will burn in Hell for all eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: So, was that for an ending, eh?! Lol!**

 **It kind of had a sorta happy ending. Depending on who's perspective you look at. I mean, yeah! Jesse got everything that he wanted and had raped and killed Ethan's family and friends, but he also got what was coming to him in the end by getting staked by Benny. And yes, Ethan was raped repeatedly and had to watch as his family was killed and he was forced into killing his own friends and his just newly revealed lover, Benny, as well. But in the end it had turned out that Benny was alive and Jesse got killed and Ethan was saved by his lover. So, yeah! Lol!**

 **Kind of a bitter sweet ending there, I guess. Lol! And a bit of surprise pairing too, huh? This is the only one that had pairings in it...I think? I mean, I think that the other sins might of had some mentioning of pairings, but they never really focused on them too much, like this one did a little.**

 **Anyways! That's it folks! The end of My Deadly Sin! And the end of this challenge! Lol! I would like to thank TrampledRose for giving me this wonderful opportunity to participate in this fun and exciting challenge of their's! So, thank you! And thank you to all those who've read and followed along with these sad tales of misfortune and despair, caused at the hands of the seven deadly sins that plague us all. Thank You! Lol! :)**


End file.
